The Prince and I
by BluechanXD
Summary: N and White end their final battle in a tie. To make things fair, they make a deal. N will stop his ambitions on one condition: White must become his princess.
1. A Pact With the Prince

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another FerrisWheelshipping fic! This is a very special fic because it's my first challenge fic ever written! Nellchan0013 has given me a choice between 2 challenges, and I know she'll be able to figure out which one it is very easily! The challenge part may come out later in the story, but I'll be sure to post what it is when it comes out! Now without further adieu, I give you "The Prince and I!"**

* * *

**_Part One  
_**

(White's POV)

We were down to our last pokemon; My Serperior and his Zoroark. Even though both had been defeated, Reshiram and Zekrom were watching every move we made. A clash of Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt had put an end to their turn in battle, but their battle was our battle and it would not end until one team had fallen.

Serperior panted, exhausted from the beating he had taken from Zoroark.

"Hang in there, boy!" My words of encouragement were beginning to sound like a broken record. During the entire battle, my moral support was the only thing that kept my pokemon going. Their bodies would be aching, their eyes would be clouded, but they still continued this battle. No one was giving up until he was defeated.

"Zoroark. Focus Blast." N's eyes were flaring with determination to win.

N was a kind soul, but near ruthless in battle. Sure, he loved his pokemon friends dearly, but he wouldn't let anyone ruin his ultimate dream of creating his illusion of a "black and white" world.

The Focus Blast was nearing at an immensely fast speed. I had to do something quick!

"Serperior! Protect!" My voice was cracking and my throat became dry. _This is the only way to save the world from N!_

A barrier of green light shrouded Serperior instantly as Focus Blast exploded in front of him.

N shook his head. "Why can't you see that my ambitions are right? You should know this better than anyone, White."

I couldn't stand my name slipping through his lips.

"Aren't you my friend, White?"

I completely _despised_ it.

"Shut up! Serperior! Grass Oath now!" I screamed with the last of my physical strength before my legs collapsed onto the ground.

"Don't do this, White! Zoroark! Focus Blast!" N threw his arms out in a fit of rage.

My eyelids became heavier than usual, but I could still make out the storm of leaves racing to meet the awaiting Focus Blast.

Both attacks collided and an enormous wave of light and debris rushed out in all directions. Dust filled my lungs, sending me into a coughing fit. I couldn't see Serperior or N and Zoroark. The dust cloud had covered the entire field, blinding my view of the outcome of the battle.

The sound of the explosion ceased, leaving only the gentle breeze in my ear. The darkness was thinning and I could now make out the two pokemon. I gasped in ultimate horror.

Both Serperior and Zoroark were down for the count. A tie.

In moments, I had Serperior in a tight embrace.

"Hey." My eyes became fogged up by tears.

Serperior slowly brought his head up and gave me a slight smile. "Sssss."

"You did great, boy!" I nuzzled his cheek in bittersweet happiness. "Rest well."

With a flash of red, Serperior peacefully returned to his pokeball. My head was dropped low, but I could still hear N's footsteps getting closer until he stood right before me.

"You fought really well, White! I'm proud of you!" N's voice was dripping with giddiness.

I ground my teeth, hoping to calm myself. "I couldn't defeat you..."

"Don't worry! But since we had a tie, let's make it fair so we're _both_ happy!" I could almost see that sickening childish grin forming on his face.

"How can you be okay with this, N? You act as though this is all a game, but it's not! There's no playing fair! Not in reality!" I burst into a maniacal fit of tears.

N was stupid. He didn't understand anything! So why did I still have these strange feelings for him? I couldn't love someone that didn't know a thing about society! It wasn't right...

As I continued to bawl, N slipped his arms around me in a gentle hug. "Shhh...Don't cry, White...Shhh..."

I hated myself for loving N. My stupid excuse for a heart pounded wildly against my rib cage as if it wanted to break free to unite with him.

N stayed like this for a while, just until he heard the voices of my friends coming up the castle staircase.

"White!" Cheren rushed over to me in a panic. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks Cheren."

He sighed in relief. Extending his arm to me, he helped me up off the floor.

"We've arrested Ghetsis," Alder informed me, lifting my spirits up a little.

"Along all of the Team Plasma Sages," Cheren added, walking me over to the champion. "And since you beat N, Unova has been saved!"

Cheren's words stung me. "I-it was a tie."

"It doesn't matter if it was a tie or not. What matters is that N has nothing else to use against us." A rare smile flashed on his face.

Feeling another wave of tears coming, I embraced my friend, grateful for his kindness and compassion. "Thank you..."

"Aw enough with the mushy best friend reunion!" Alder laughed. "It looks like N has more to say to you, White!"

That's right! I pulled away from my childhood friend and noticed N focused on me.

"White! Let's make a deal! Since our battle ended in a tie, let us decide on our prizes! As a gentlemen, I shall let you go first!"

He didn't have to tell me twice.

"I want you to give up this silly ambition of yours; You will let trainers and pokemon live together forever!"

N nodded, but I knew he was reluctant. "Alright...I haven't come up with something yet, but I'll find you when I do. Expect me very soon."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"And no going back on our word, got it?"

I simply nodded. Boy, I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

* * *

"Oh White! Honey, you're home!"

"M-mom...c-can you st-stop...suffocating m-me?" I could feel my face turning purple.

"I'm sorry, dear! I haven't seen you in so long! I must've gotten carried away!" Mom took a seat on the sofa. "So how have you, Cheren, and Bianca been doing?"

"Pretty good. Cheren made it all the way to the Pokemon League and he's gonna fight the Champion soon."

Mom's eyes glistened. She loved Cheren almost as much as she loved me; like her own son. It seemed to me that if it was her decision, she would set me up in an arranged marriage with him! Sure, I might've had a little crush on him when I was little, but that was it. Maybe if stupid _N_ hadn't come into my life, I might have liked the idea.

"And Bianca's dad finally let her become a pokemon trainer! She's really happy about that."

"Hah! So he's finally softened up, has he?" Mom smirked. She, Bianca's dad, and Cheren's mom had been best friends just like us. She and Cheren's mom had probably been the greatest pair of best friends in all of Unova. Maybe that's why she likes Cheren so much...

"So did you make any new friends?" She inquired hopefully.

"Well...I did meet a few like Dirk, Austin, Aurora, and Martin," I listed, remembering those trainers I went with on the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City.

The Ferris wheel. N...

"That's wonderful! Anyone else?" She pressed eagerly.

I didn't want to mention N. I mean, she must've heard about _the maniac_ on the news or something. It's not every day that a giant castle pops out from underground behind the Pokemon League!

Luckily the doorbell rang to postpone the conversation.

"Oh! I wonder who that could be?" Mom stood up.

At this late hour? Who would...No! It _couldn't_ be!

Before my voice could leave my throat, Mom turned the squeaky nob and opened the door. It was just who I expected it to be.

N.

He stood in the doorway with two Plasma Grunts at his side.

Mom's face went white in shock. "Team Plasma!"

N smirked, bowing to her. "Good evening, madam. Do you mind if we come in?"

Mom turned to me with a frightened look. She hadn't been a competitive trainer in years. She wouldn't be able to fight her way out of this one, now.

I sighed, giving in. "It's okay, Mom. Let's let them in."

"Are you sure?" She gawked at me as if I was insane.

I bit my lip before answering. "Yeah. It's fine."

Mom reluctantly let the three in, giving each one a wary look. N and his minions casually sat at the table and motioned us over when he noticed that we weren't moving.

"Please, sit down. I don't bite. You should know that better than _anyone, White_," N purred.

Mom gasped. "You know him? The leader of Team Plasma?"

I said nothing and sat across from him. Mom took the chair next to me, not knowing what else to do.

"Now, on to the real business." N laced his fingers together. "I have come to a decision about our agreement."

"What agreement?" Mom whispered into my ear.

"Hey, woman! Lord N is speaking!" One of the grunts growled from across the table.

N held his hand up to shush him. "You wish for me to let trainers and pokemon be together, correct?"

"Yes, that was the deal."

"I have decided what my prize will be."

My mom and I were beaming with anticipation. Even the grunts leaned in, eager to find out what their leader would say.

N took in a sharp breath. "I will remain prince of Team Plasma, but change our methods."

I blinked. For such a climactic build up, there wasn't really a climax. At least what he wanted wasn't extreme!

"And you will be my princess."

Eh...?

Silence filled the entire house. My eyes went wide as I stared at him dumbfounded.

I must've been staring at him for a while because N started waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my blank thoughts.

"Woah, woah, woah, N! You've gotta be joking right?" I couldn't be N's princess! I hadn't even figured out my own feelings for him yet!

N frowned, looking like a kid that just got scolded. "But I'm not..."

At that point, I actually began to feel sorry for him. Under his adult exterior, N was still just a child.

"Couldn't you come up with something else?" I winced at my own selfishness.

"Only if you change your prize," N pouted, crossing his arms.

I couldn't change my mind! No one was going to separate humans and pokemon! But this was going to be a tough decision to make; Be with N or let him separate humans and pokemon. There was no other choice...

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Okay...I'll be your...princess..."

Think of it this way, White. At least you'll have time to sort out your true feelings for N. You'll be able to see if you love him or not.

N literally jumped out of his chair and picked me up, twirling me around in the air. "That's awesome, White! We're gonna have so much fuuuuun~! I can't wait!"

I was getting dizzy very quickly and my words were getting slurred. "Ok, N! Thaaaat's enooooough!"

N set me on the floor, holding me up so I wouldn't fall over from the dizziness. Mom and the grunts gave us both odd looks. I even thought I heard one of the grunts whispering to the other that he could not believe that N was the leader. I couldn't blame him.

"Okay, then that's settled! We're leaving tonight!" N began dragging me out the door giddily.

"Hey N! Wait a minute! I can't just leave! I mean my mom and my stuff!" I cried as I continued my futile attempts at breaking from his hold.

"Oh don't worry! I'll get some grunts to bring your things to the castle!"

I cringed at the thought of some pervy Plasma grunts going through my drawers.

N released his grip on my hand. "And I'll let you visit your mom if it makes you happy."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, N."

I spun around, giving my mom one last hug before I left for N's castle. "I'll see you soon, Mom."

Mom squeezed me tightly. "Are you sure about this, dear? I don't want you to go off with a group like Team Plasma."

I nodded against her. "Mhm. Trust me, Mom. I'll be okay. I know N. He won't hurt me. And this is the only way that I can keep him from freeing everyone's pokemon."

"If I was still into battling, I wouldn't let them take you away." I could feel her tears dripping onto my head. "Just be safe, dear."

After a swift kiss on the cheek, I returned to N's side and he closed the door behind us.

The two grunts sent out a pair of Unfezant while N brought out Zekrom. N helped me onto Zekrom and hopped on behind me. A blush rose on my cheeks when his chest pressed against my back and his arms went around me to hold onto Zekrom.

"Just so neither of us will fall off!" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Mhm!" I gulped, hoping that the flight on Zekrom from Nuvema Town to N's castle wasn't too long.

* * *

Even though Zekrom flew at an incredibly high speed, the ride felt quite comfortable. There was something soothing about flying around Unova at night.

"White," N whispered, breaking the long lived silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"I think you'll make a wonderful princess."

Heat filled my face again. Being a princess was every little girl's dream at one point. But being the 'princess' of a formerly evil organization made the very idea much less appealing.

And then I saw it; N's castle; The place where I would spend the coming years in with N; The place that would seal my ultimate fate.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and will continue reading! Especially you, Nellchan0013! Reviews and criticism will always be welcome!**


	2. My Dearest, Darling Princess White

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get to the challenge part so soon! I guess it just went with White getting used to living in the castle! As to not spoil the story, I'll put what the challenge was at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome, Princess White!"

All of Team Plasma, excluding Ghetsis and the Sages, stood in two lines awaiting for my arrival. It was kinda shocking to see people who were once my enemies praising me and worshiping my existence.

A few grunts even came up to me to hold my hands! This continued for a while until N came to my side.

"I see that our princess has been given a nice, warm welcome!"

The crowd cheered and clapped. N slid his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. Oh, why me?

He walked us through the crowd, waving to everyone joyfully. We came to an enormous door that three Kyurems could probably fit through! With just a snap of his fingers, the door opened for us in a graceful motion.

My eyes were greeted by the familiar sight of the castle interior; The same blue marble floor, golden pillars, and flowing waterfalls. To think that I would be calling this home from now on.

N lead me up the stairs, past many rooms that I must've passed when I came here for the first time. After a long time of climbing, N stopped at a room in the middle of a hallway.

"Hey N? Why are there doors for this room?" None of the other rooms had doors.

N chuckled. "Because this room is special."

Another snap, and slowly, the most amazing bedroom appeared before my eyes. I had never seen anything like it! Not even in my dreams! A gorgeous Renaissance style room fit for a king was standing before me; The ceiling depicted little angels playing horns and floating above clouds. A wardrobe sat at the northwest corner of the room across from a grand piano. Two sofas stood on either side of a love seat on the southwest corner.

But what _really_ interested me the most was the royal blue and gold king sized canopy bed. It looked untouched, just waiting for someone to lie down on its feather-like sheets and baby soft pillows.

"Oh N, it's beautiful!" I spun around, holding my arms up in the air. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

N caught my arm, bringing me to a halt. He pulled me closer until his nose grazed mine.

"I'm glad you like it." I felt his breath on my lips. "That makes me happy."

That strange ticklish feeling filled my entire body. It was trying to convince me that I loved N, but I wouldn't believe it. It would take more than just a few moments to bring me to say that I was in love.

N grinned. "That's why I'm gonna share the room with you!"

...share?...

Silence...

"WHAT? SHARE?" He couldn't be serious!

"You don't like to share? Gosh, White, I thought you were a lot nicer than that!" N crossed his arms, frowning in disapproval.

I face palmed. "Stupid! I can't share a bed with you! That's just awkward!"

There was NO way that I was sleeping in the same bed as him. EVER.

N cocked his head to the side. "Why not? All princes and princesses sleep together in the same bed."

"Where did you hear that?" This guy was insane!

"I read it in a book once!" He smiled innocently.

Another face palm. "You can't believe in everything that you read, N! What was the book, anyway?"

"'_Modern_ _Fairy Tales for Teens_'!"

I swear, I was going to have a self induced concussion from all these face palms. "That's fiction! It's not real, N!"

"Really? I always thought it was real. Some of the stories said 'based on a true story'."

"N. There's a difference between 'based on a true story' and a 'true story'. Look it up!" I crossed my arms.

Getting used to being N's 'princess' was definitely going to take a _very_ long time.

"Well, we better get used to it now! We're gonna get married one day!" He announced cheerfully before grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me off the floor.

"Put me down, N! And we're NOT getting married!" I struggled as I dangled at N's side, my face almost touching the floor.

"Of course we are! That's what all princes and princesses do!" He rang a small bell that hung near the bed after placing me onto the mattress.

_Why_ did I agree to this?

"You're so stupid, N! Stop believing everything that you read in books!" I clung to the sheets.

"Aw come on, White! It'll be fun! Sleeping with me can't be _that_ bad!"

Sleeping with him...oh how my mind falls into the gutter so easily.

I lost it. "**I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU**!"

My voice echoed throughout the room. It took a long moment for it to stop. Then I noticed N gazing past me. Slowly, I turned my head around towards the door.

A Plasma grunt stood there in the doorway with a horrified look on his face as if he had walked in on us actually...yeah...

"Um...Lord N? I heard your call, but...I came a bad time, didn't I?" He crossed his legs, blushing and adverting his gaze in embarrassment.

"No, you came at a perfect time!" N spoke enthusiastically as if nothing had happened. "Could you please take my dearest White to bathe?"

N did NOT just tell a MALE grunt to take me to bathe!

The grunt gulped. "Of course, my Lord. I will get some of our female recruits to escort her."

Phew. At least girls would be there instead.

* * *

"Oh, you're so beautiful, Princess White!"

"Yes! I just _love_ your silky hair!"

"Um...thanks..." It was kinda weird having Plasma grunts calling me pretty after all the conflict between us.

The two female grunts had insisted on washing me and dolling me up, themselves; They had mentioned that they studied cosmetology before joining Team Plasma. One scrubbed my feet with a sponge while the other wove her conditioner filled hands gently through my hair.

"I hate to say this to you, Princess White, but _all_ the girls in Team Plasma have a crush on Lord N!" Conditioner girl informed me.

Sponge girl giggled. "At least _most_ of us do! The only ones immune to his charms are the Shadow Triad and the Goddesses! Those old prudes!"

"You never know! He _is_ very young and handsome! Only eighteen!"

They both giggled loudly as they continued washing me. My conscience was laughing at them for liking N. He was so socially awkward and embarrassing that it got on my nerves! How they could put up with him for so long was beyond me.

And yet a ping of jealousy went through my heart as if it was saying "Back off! He's all mine!" I didn't know which one to listen to. I wanted to believe what my conscience was telling me, but my heart was dragging me down with it.

"It's fine. I don't mind your honesty." I blushed, changing my attention to the bubbles covering the tub.

Sponge girl sighed. "You're so lucky, Princess White! Of all the young men I've seen in Unova, Lord N is by far the most handsome!"

My blush grew. Now that I thought about it, N _was_ pretty hot. Even hotter than Austin and Martin! Not that I really _liked_ them or anything. They were nice, but I think they liked me a _lot_ more than I liked them.

Conditioner girl rinsed me off with water while Sponge Girl drained the tub. They handed me a towel and helped me out of the tub, sitting me down at a small vanity set. A brush went through my wet hair and a napkin patted my face.

"We're going to make you _so_ pretty for Lord N!" Conditioner girl grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

Sponge girl brought a tooth brush up to my mouth. "We need to scrub those pearly whites of yours! Lord N will _surely_ love your minty kissies!"

They giggled in response to my rosy cheeks. Seriously, they _have_ to emphasize that N's incredibly hot, then try to convince me that he has a thing for me! Why? What will that accomplish?

I stood up when they were done cleaning me up. "Thank you both."

"It was no problem!" Both replied in unison.

Now all I needed was some clothes...

"How is my dearest White doing?" The bathroom door swung open.

It was N.

I looked down at myself. I was only in a towel.

A minute of silence passed between the four of us; Sponge girl and Conditioner girl were blushing madly at N seeing my indecency while N just stared at me in awe. Then another minute. And another.

I could only imagine what my face must've looked like at that moment.

I took in an intensely deep breath.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

* * *

"I'm going to ask you _one_ more time." I sat on 'our' bed, now dressed in a nightgown; I had reluctantly agreed to share it with him. "_Why_ did you walk in on me while I was INDECENT?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," N answered innocently, twiddling his fingers.

"Then _why_ were you _gawking_ at me in a towel?" I was completely furious.

N looked away, blushing. "I-i've never seen a girl like that before..."

Remorse hit me square in the chest. I felt ashamed for getting angry at N. I remember that day when I met the Plasma "Goddesses"; They told me how N was innocent and naive like a child. It's like time froze for him and he retained his childish demeanor. It wasn't right for me to be upset with him. I had to apologize.

"N, I-"

N turned away from me and slipped under the covers.

"Go to sleep," he grumbled sternly.

I was shocked by his sudden cold attitude. He's proposing marriage to me at one point, and now he hates me?

"N. I'm sorry!"

He remained silent.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said. It's just...guys aren't supposed to walk in on girls while their indecent. I forgot that you're not like other guys!" I sobbed out.

N sat up and faced me. He crawled over me, his hands encircling my wrists and placing them over my head. I was really scared at that moment. He wouldn't hurt me...would he?

"Oh? And what makes me so different from most guys, hm?" He growled.

My mind went blank. What was I supposed to say?

"Well?"

"You're different...because you're N!" I felt stupid for coming up with such a ridiculous answer.

N snuffed. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I swallowed hard. "You're...sweet, friendly, and innocent?"

Not much better than my original answer.

N smirked. "Hmph. No one's ever told me _that _before."

His lips came dangerously close to mine, causing my cheeks to heat up more than usual. "Yes. You will make a fine princess, indeed."

He got off me and slipped back under the covers. "Goodnight, White. Sweet dreams~."

I waited a while until I heard little puffs of air coming from his mouth; He was asleep.

I brushed the stray hairs out of his face before laying down, myself.

"You too, N."

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Done with chapter two so quickly! Okay, so here was nell's challenge: "Write a fanfic on N and White where one catches the other in a towel!" Haha! She said I could make it into a one-shot, but preferred a multi-chaptered story. It took me a while to decide which challenge I wanted (the other being Halloween), but I finally decided on this! Hope you all liked this chapter! Especially you, nell!**

**Also, nell has requested that I post a little spoof that I made of "The Prince and I." The reason I wrote it was because the review she gave me inspired me to write a crack version of my story! It's only a short scene, but if you want me to make more little spoofs, write in your reviews what "you would have done" if you were in the place of a certain character. I think I'll call this version "The Troll and I" cuz it's made of pure Internet trolling! Enjoy! XD **

* * *

_The doorbell rang, postponing our conversation._

_"Oh! I wonder who that could be?" Mom stood up._

_At this late hour? Who would...No! It couldn't be!_

_Before my voice could leave my throat, Mom turned the squeaky nob and opened the door. It was just who I expected it to be. _

_N._

_He stood in the doorway with two Plasma Grunts at his side. _

_N bowed. "Good evening, madam. Do you mind if we co-"_

_**BAM!**_

_I jumped at the sound of Mom slamming the door shut. Sure, it was Team Plasma, but slamming the door in their faces? Really? _

_Mom panted. "Hah! Pesky Girl Scouts! Trying to sell us their cookies again!"_

_Suddenly, the door swung open and an angered N marched in along with his grunts. _

_"I AM NOT A GIRL!" _

_"Ugh. Now the Boy Scouts are trying to sell cookies? Must be having low budgets."_

_"Lady, we are NOT Scouts!" One of the grunts yelled, his face turning bright red. "We're Team Plasma!" _

_Mom gasped. "That's even WORSE!" _

_N shook his head and sat at the table. "Just...take a seat, please." _

_The four of us, Mom, the two grunts, and I, took a seat and waited patiently for N to speak. _

_"Now, on to the real business." N laced his fingers together. "I have come to a decision about our agreement."_

_"What agreement?" Mom whispered into my ear._

_"Hey, woman! Lord N is speaking!" One of the grunts growled from across the table._

_N stood up, slamming his fists against the table. An insane scowl adorned his lips as he whiped his head around towards the grunt. _

_"Hey! Don't speak like that to my future mother-in-law!" He growled seriously. _

_Future MOTHER-IN-LAW?_

_"Woah, woah, woah, N! Who said I was going to MARRY you?" I cried, shocked by such an extreme deal. _

_"Yup! That's my end of our bargain! Take it or leave it!" He smiled. _

_Mom was furious. "You will NEVER be my future son-in-law! That right belongs solely to my best friend's son, Cheren!" _

_I stared at my mom in disbelief. "MOM! How embarrassing!" I wasn't going to marry CHEREN! _

_"Oh you did NOT just tell me that little boy would make a better son-in-law than me!" N snapped his fingers at her. _

_"And what if I DID? HUH?" Mom retaliated. _

_I face palmed. These two had got to be the most embarrassing people that I knew!_

_Their entire argument lasted for a while, somehow ending up with N beginning to drag me out the door. _

_"Come on, White! I don't care WHAT your mother says to me! We're getting married TONIGHT!" N announced triumphantly. _

_My eyes widened. "You're seriously joking, right, N?" I really did hope he was joking. _

_"Of course not! We're gonna get married and have five kids! I've already planned it out!" N grinned, enthusiastic about 'our' future together. _

_"FIVE KIDS? And you've planned everything? You planned having five kids with me before even proposing marriage?" This guy couldn't be for real! _

_N nodded childishly. "Yeah! Isn't it great! I've already come up with their names, too! There's gonna be three boys and two girls; Our first son will be named Gray, then we'll have a second son named N Jr.! Next we'll have two daughters as twins; Ophelia and Cecilia! And last but not least, our youngest son will be ALEJANDRO!" _

_I snapped. "N! First of all, we're NOT GETTING MARRIED! Second, we are NOT HAVING FIVE KIDS! And third, I'm NOT naming my kids Gray, N Jr., Ophelia, Cecilia, OR ALEJANDRO!" _

_N sniffed, tears forming at his eyes. "But-but Alejandro was my favorite..."_

_"I don't care! I'm not marrying you! Not even if the world depended on it!" _

_A moment of silence passed and a frown formed on N's face. "Fine then! I'll just have to take you by FORCE!" _

_N grabbed a hold of me and swung me over his shoulder violently, making his way towards the door again. _

_"PUT ME DOOOOOOWN!" I screamed, flailing in his grip. _

_"Bye, White's Mom! I'll be sending you pics of our honeymoon shortly!" He waved to her before closing the door behind us. _

_As we began to leave, I heard a muffled voice from beyond the door. _

_"I think Lord N forgot about us..." _


	3. Love Shouldn't Hurt This Much

**A/N: OmgOmgOmgOmg! I was looking up shipping names on the official pokemon naming website (look up Pokemon Neverending Romance if you wanna see it), and I found something super awesome! For those who have read "Young and Pure", remember the shipping names we came up with for AaronxLeaf and AaronxLeafxGreen? We decided on the names Chance/Aale/EliteTrainershipping and ChosenOneshipping. Well, I recently found out that ChosenOneshipping and EliteTrainershipping are their official names now! OMG! I feel so flattered that they used those names! They were inspired by my fanfic! And just so you know, I invented the name ChosenOneshipping and _mayouh101_ invented the name EliteTrainershipping. I feel so special! **

* * *

I don't know how it happened, but when I woke up, I found my entire body all twisted around. Did I have a weird dream last night or something? Or maybe I was tossing and turning? Something felt different about my bed; I'd never felt so uncomfortable when waking up. I felt out of place for some reason. Sitting up, I shook my head to rid myself of the silly thought.

Then, something caught my eye; The sheets were royal blue. My sheets were supposed to be Munna themed with a pink background and purple flowers. I looked up, seeing the familiar surroundings of N's bedroom.

I lazily let myself fall back down onto the pillows. That's right. I didn't live at my house anymore. N's castle was my new home.

Speaking of N, he was nowhere in sight. I scanned the room and around the bed, but there was no sign of him. For a moment, I became a little paranoid.

"N?" I whispered warily, checking to see if he was somehow hidden under the sheets. Nothing.

"N?" I called a bit louder, nervous that someone else might hear. Still nothing.

Tilting my head back a bit, a tickling sensation filled my left temple; It was the bell that N had used to call for 'room service.' Hesitantly, I took hold of the string, unsure of whether I should pull it or not. Well, what did I have to lose?

A small chime came from the bell, quiet, like the sound of a Soothe Bell.

Shortly after, the patting of footsteps became louder until the door opened, revealing a young grunt; From the way he was fidgeting, he seemed like a new recruit.

"Y-you called, ma'am?" His legs shook violently and his face was as red as a Darumaka's hide.

"Um...do you know where N is? I haven't seen him at all this morning," I spoke slowly for him.

"Oh, um...y-you mean L-lord N?" He was so nervous that his teeth were chattering!

No, I mean Ghetsis Well...who else would I be talking about? But I wasn't going to say that to him. He was new!

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the th-throne room. Would you like me to t-take you to him?" He was getting a little better.

I shook my head. "No, that's alright. I just wanted to know where he was. Thank you, though."

"O-oh! Okay...Miss...?" He was lost for words; He obviously didn't know my name.

"I'm White." I smiled warmly. "By the way, are you a new recruit?"

"**Princess White**!" The grunt covered his mouth in shock like he saw a ghost. "I-i'm so s-sorry if I've of-fended y-you!"

"No, no! It's fine."

The grunt sighed in relief. "Th-that's good. Oh, and yeah. I'm kinda new here."

Wait. If he was new, then what could he have been recruited for? I had almost forgotten N's part of the bargain! Was he really keeping his promise?

"So why, if you don't mind me asking, did you join Team Plasma? What did N tell you?" I had to know how things were changing for the organization.

"Lord N t-told me that Team Plasma's motives a-are to bring p-p-pokemon closer together with humans. H-he wants us to be p-prime examples for new trainers; To show them how to treat pokemon. H-he's even sent some of us to help at the lab in N-Nuvema Town."

Was that really N's new motive? Was he keeping his promise? And helping out in Nuvema Town? Was he stationing them there just for me?

I smiled. "Thank you, young man."

"Y-you're welcome, P-princess White!" He sped out the door in a flash.

I blinked. Wow. First day on the job is always the hardest, huh? Maybe he would be used to it after a week or so.

For a moment, I just sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what I would do today. Really, what _was_ there to do in N's castle? Well, he _did_ say that he would get some grunts to bring my things over. Maybe they were here already.

I stood up and made my way across the room to the wardrobe. My clothes would be here if the grunts had brought everything. To my surprise, these weren't my usual clothes; Dresses fit for a princess hung before me as if they were just waiting to be worn.

"Does my darling White like the dresses I had specifically made for her?"

I whipped around at the sound of his unmistakable voice.

"Oh! N! I thought you were in the throne room." How could he have known that I was looking for him?

"A new recruit told me you were wondering where I was, so I came over here."

The new recruit! That was sweet of him. He really didn't have to.

N wrapped his arms around me in a sudden hug. "Besides, I'd much rather spend time with you than do a bunch of boring work! I have all the time in the world to finish it!"

My face was burning. Oh N, why do you have to do this to me?

"So which one would you like to wear today? If you don't like any then I can have some new ones made."

I shook my head, surprised that N would even _think_ that I disliked any of these elegant dresses! "No! They're perfect! I love them all!"

N giggled. "Hm...Okay! Let's see! Which one should you wear?"

He leafed through each dress, occasionally glancing at me, as if he was imagining me in all of them. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, indicating how hard he was thinking about it. I giggled inwardly at his cuteness.

"Aha! How about this!"

N pulled out an incredibly expensive looking crimson red, Medieval dress that had ruffles at the waist, fanned out sleeves, and a gold sash; I couldn't have picked a better dress!

"It's perfect, N!" I snatched it from his hold and held it in front of me, checking in a nearby mirror to see how it would look.

N blushed, turning away as if to leave the room.

"N? Where are you going?" I inquired painfully. I didn't want to be left alone again.

"You said you didn't want me staring at you while you were _indecent_." He made little quotation marks with his fingers.

N always had to find _some_ way to make me feel sorry for him, didn't he? Sure, it would be awkward for him to be in the room while I was changing, but I wanted him to stay, badly.

"You can stay. Just...turn around while I'm changing." I had never dressed in the same room as a guy before. Mom had always given me the "Pidgeys and the Beedrills" talk, as they called it. Girls weren't supposed to be indecent in front of guys until they were married, and vice versa.

"Okay!" N said cheerfully. "I promise I won't look this time!"

His back was turned to me. There wouldn't be any harm in doing this, right? I slowly slipped off my nightgown, leaving me in my undergarments; Even though I knew N was a man of his word, I couldn't shake the thought of him turning around and seeing me like this.

Inhaling deeply, I stepped into the dress and slipped my arms through the sleeves. The cloth was surprisingly warm and gave me a nice, fuzzy feeling inside. N really had a sense of fashion, didn't he! Not only was the dress beautiful, but comfortable, as well! He must've wanted me to be as happy as I could be during my stay.

"Can I turn around now, White?" N's bobbed on his toes anxiously.

After zipping up the dress all the way, I smiled. "Okay! I'm done! You can turn around now."

N whirled around, revealing his overly zealous expression. "Oh White, you're so pretty! I knew these dresses were perfect!"

N really did know how to make a girl blush, even if he wasn't trying. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere underneath all of this denial, there was a place in my heart just for him.

"So..." I glanced nervously at my toes, feeling like a shy girl on a first date. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, it's close to dinner time." N stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I'm sure you're hungry and many of my subjects have yet to meet you."

Wait. _Dinner _time?

"N, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say 'dinner time'?" Was it really that late?

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I let you sleep in today since you were really tired from yesterday."

Oh no! My sleeping patterns would be off for sure! I would be tired of sleeping by the time that night came.

"Don't you worry about a thing, White! I'll have some chamomile tea made for you so you can sleep soundly like a Musharna!" It was almost as if N could read my mind! "Now let's go get you something yummy to eat!"

I nodded bashfully. "Thanks, N."

"It's my pleasure!"

* * *

Two grunts held a seat out for me at the table, their grins stretching almost to their temples like a new trainer would when seeing a legendary for the first time.

Giving in to the fact that this would be my new lifestyle, I sighed and took my seat. The grunts pushed the chair in, to the point where my stomach was being squished by the edge of the table.

"Now don't suffocate my poor princess!" N motioned to them. "Pull the chair back a little. We want her to be as comfortable as she can be!"

They complied with his request and I was free to breathe again. Regaining my composure, I noticed that the table had about twelve empty seats; N and I were the only ones at the table.

"Um, N? I fidgeted in my seat.

"Yes, what is it, my darling?" He gave me a puzzled yet concerned look.

And I repeat, _why_ does he have to do this to me!

"It's just...are we the only ones that are gonna eat here?"

N perked up and guffawed. "Of course not! The Goddesses and the Shadow Triad will be joining us momentarily."

As soon as he spoke, three ninja-like people materialized at the table; The Shadow Triad. None of them said a single word. Those two inhumanly beautiful women with their lightly curled hair, glowing peachy skin that brimmed with health, pastel painted finger tips, shining eyes, and full perky lips from my first time here appeared from the doorway; the Goddesses as I recalled.

"Good evening, Lord N." All five of them surprisingly spoke in unison like it was a daily routine.

When the women took their seats, N beamed with a glorious smile. "Please, all of you, let us celebrate once more the arrival of my dearest White!"

The five held up their glasses in a toast. "To Princess White."

They seemed to ignore me for most of the meal, only with the exception of a few "I remember you from..."'s. Obviously they'd remember me! It had only been, what, a day? I had fought N only yesterday! It's not like it had been months!

After that, the entire table went silent. I knew that I could never get used to this. At home, well my old home, Mom and I would have fascinating conversations about pokemon from far away regions; She would even tell me stories of the great legendaries that roamed the earth since the beginning of time!

Of course, when I got together with Bianca for lunch, there was never a moment of silence! Even when I didn't have more to say, Bianca would always come up with _something_ interesting to talk about, whether it be her newly bought clothes, a family problem, or her love obsession with Black. There was _never_ a moment of silence in her presence!

Heck, even a dinner with _Cheren_ was more talkative than this, and he wasn't exactly Mr. Chatter Box, himself! He'd usually give me reviews on books that he read in the Nuvema library, almost as if he _wanted_ me to read them! Well, I read them anyway, and surprisingly, I found that we had the same preference in books; All the ones he said were bad were _bad_, and all the ones he said were good were _good_. Naturally, I was able to have more discussions with him during meals, giving us more reason to _talk_.

All in all, _anyone else_ was better company than the people I was with now.

I must've been looking really displeased because N brought his hand up to my face and held my chin, caressing it with his thumb. The unbearable tingling sensation shrouded all the coherent thoughts that I had been thinking at the time. All but one coherent thought.

'_Please...let me go..._'

His hand fell to his side and I gasped for air. I couldn't love N, could I? I mean, love didn't hurt this much.

Did it?

* * *

Refreshed by another cleansing from Sponge girl and Conditioner girl, who had also taken my dress for washing, I laid comfortably on mine and N's bed. N was off getting my tea ready and I sat bored, waiting.

For some reason, even though I had slept for more than half the day, I was more exhausted than ever. Maybe I didn't need the tea after all...

_RRRRRING!_

That definitely woke me up, for sure! It was my Xtransceiver ringing. Who could've been calling me _this_ late?

I clicked the button to answer the call. It was shocking to see who it was.

"White! What is the meaning of this! Your mom told me that you wouldn't be living in Nuvema Town anymore! Explain to me!"

"I'm sorry, Cheren." My eyes stung, but I couldn't let him see me like this. "It's a really long story."

Cheren huffed, obviously offended by such a stupid excuse. "I've got plenty of time to hear it."

Too nervous to tell him the truth, I sat there with my teeth chattering.

"White." He gave me a stern, disapproving glare; One that could get _anything_ out of me.

"Well, I-" My voice was cut off by the creaking of the door. "Look, I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me in Nimbasa City in front of the pokemon center!"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you better be there! Ten o'clock sharp!"

My Xtransceiver went blank as he hung up.

N strolled into the room wearing a jolly grin while holding my cup of chamomile tea.

"And who was that, my sweet White?" He handed me the cup and I took a sip.

"Cheren," I answered plainly before clasping my hands together to beg. "Oh please, N, can I go meet him in Nimbasa City tomorrow! It's really urgent!"

N gave me a disgusted look. "That boy? Tell me, darling. What is your relationship with him?"

I stared at him in shock. How could he _not_ have known! "He's my friend! You know that!"

N scoffed. "You know I don't like him."

"Well, yeah, but I need to speak with him. I need to be there for him as a best friend!" I was coming up with total nonsense, but it was the only way that I could speak to Cheren. I couldn't lie to my best friend. There was something inside me that needed to tell him.

N sighed. "Alright. But just for a day! After that, I'll have you all to myself!" His cheerful mood returned.

I smiled, taking another sip of my tea.

* * *

**A/N: It feels great to finish another chapter! I'm on a roll with inspiration as of right now! I'm ready to write chapter four already! And remember, reviews and critiques are always welcome!**


	4. Oh, the Irony!

**A/N: Gosh, you have NO IDEA how many times I rewrote this chapter! I was never happy with the things I wrote. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I guess this is the best I can do for right now. Hopefully the next chapters will be better. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You're unusually early, Miss White," Cheren joked, smirking.

"Hey, what's with the 'Miss White' thing?" I pouted. He was starting to sound like the Plasma grunts.

He eyed me up and down. "Judging by your outfit, you must've been secretly adopted by some rich family within the past 48 hours. What, was our home town not good enough for you? I'm sorry that we couldn't live up to your expectations."

"Shut up, you little jerk! I'll have you know that I wasn't adopted by a rich family."

But then I looked down at my clothes; N had insisted that I wore a somewhat formal attire that fit a modern princess. I sported a light pink coat with a matching pencil skirt along with white high heels and pantie hoes; It was autumn and it was getting pretty chilly.

"You should commend me for noticing you, because I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down. Seriously, what were those foster parents of your thinking?" Cheren's sarcasm never ends, does it?

I whipped my hair around. "It makes me look cute, doesn't it?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know it's not healthy to be egotistical," he teased before flicking at my forehead.

"Argh! Come here, you!" I had his neck in an arm lock, ruffling his hair with my other hand playfully like old times. Serious, what was I saying? It had only been two days since I became a 'princess'. How could so little time feel like so long?

He quickly broke out of my hold and fixed his hair back to the way it was.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's get serious." His eyes suddenly became cold and unfriendly.

"Cheren?" I worried for my dear friend. Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

"Tell me. About yesterday," he began, crossing his arms like an adult about to punish a child. "What's happened? First you're ending your battle with N, and next thing I know, you're gone from Nuvema Town without a trace!"

I shifted my attention to the ground. "Well..."

"Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

I remembered the time when I met N here in Nimbasa City; He treated me to a ride on the Ferris wheel to confess that he was the leader of Team Plasma. It would be more comforting and easier to tell Cheren about my new lifestyle in the same place.

"Can...I tell you on the Ferris wheel?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow. "The Ferris wheel? Why? What's wrong with telling me here?"

I tightened my fists. "I'll feel better if it was there. Please?"

Calm down, White. All you need to say is a few words. Just say what N's side of the bargain is. It's as simple as that.

Cheren sighed, giving in. "Fine."

Thankful for his decision, I grabbed his arm and held it closely. "Thanks."

* * *

"Okay." I breathed in heavily. "Here it goes."

Cheren sat across from me in the gondola, staring me down intently as if I was about to tell him the cure for cancer.

"Don't hate me for this, okay?" I felt so vulnerable under his gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Remember when N said we would make a bargain?"

Cheren gasped. "He must stop his ambitions. But you-!"

I nodded, ashamed of the words that were begging to pour out of my lips.

"I'm his princess."

No wind could be heard, the creaking of the gondola ceased, and the Pidoves stopped singing. All that remained was a wide eyed Cheren sitting across from me in horror, the thought obviously not processing well. His expression slowly molded into one of rancor.

"And you agreed to this?" His words were laced with venom.

"You don't understand! If I didn't obey him, then he would separate humans and pokemon!"

He shot up from his seat. "Oh I understand perfectly well! You're just too convinced to see it! How would N be able to change the world by himself? Team Plasma is weak as we've proven many times."

"But our battle...it ended in a tie!"

"Precisely! He doesn't have the power to fully defeat you! He would have nothing in the end if we all stood up to him together! That's why you should leave and come back home to train with Bianca and I! You could win in the end! 'Fall seven times and stand up eight!'"

"But-" He was right. I didn't have to listen to N. He didn't have enough power. I could go home and train, then come back and face him again when I was strong enough. So why didn't I want to listen to Cheren? What was holding me back? I couldn't be in love with N!

"Oh, I get it," he groaned.

"What?"

"You like him, don't you? A lot."

I covered part of my face to hide my blush. Was Cheren my conscience now?

"Admit it." He clenched his fists. "It's obvious."

There was no lying to Cheren. He could read you like a book.

"Yes." It was partially true; It isn't easy sorting out your feelings for someone. I liked him, but it couldn't be love.

"You're so stupid, White! How could you let N do this to you? Really, what's gotten into you lately? You've changed ever since you met him. Even more so after your final battle with him. This guy is a maniac; He's practically a kid. You shouldn't let him control you like this."

I felt horrible. I knew that N was changing me, but why did I like him? It may not have been love, but I knew that I had existing feelings for him. They felt beyond friendship, and yet something was keeping it from truly being love.

"Look, you're my best friend, White. I've known you for practically forever, so I know what's best for you."

I chuckled. "You sound like an older brother."

He shook his head, smiling. "Hey, that's what friends are for, right? To be like siblings."

The Ferris wheel came to a halt and it was our turn to get off.

"Well, I've got the whole day to spend here, and I wanna make the best of it!" I twirled around on the asphalt road with my arms spread out.

"Gosh, you sound like you'll never leave that castle again. What, does he keep you locked up in a tower and feed you nothing but bread and water?" It was strange how his mood could change so quickly.

I giggled. My stomach began to growl a little. I smiled sheepishly. "Speaking of bread and water, I'm getting a little hungry. Wanna stop at a café?"

I had barely picked at my breakfast this morning, worrying N half to death; I felt bad for scaring him like that. Last night's dinner had surprisingly filled me up, but now my stomach was begging for calories.

"Sure, if you want."

* * *

"So, how has your training been in the past few days? You said you were gonna challenge the league again the day after the final battle."

Cheren and I sat at a little table next to the window of the café. He looked up from his menu and adjusted his glasses.

"I managed to train a little in Victory Road, but that's about it. I'm pretty confident that I can beat the Elite Four again. It'll be a breeze. All I'm worried about is fighting Alder. I haven't challenged him yet because he already knows my battle style. I'm gonna try to come up with a new one to surprise him."

I giggled. "You're really in it to win aren't you?"

He scoffed. "Of course! But even if I don't win, Alder said that he would like to take me on as an apprentice. It's pretty much a win-win situation."

I smiled. Alder was like a second father to Cheren. Of the four of us, Black, Bianca, Cheren, and I, I had no doubt that Cheren was his favorite.

"How are you folks doing today?" A cheery waitress said as she danced over to our table, pulling out her notepad. "What would you and your son like to drink?"

I could barely contain my laughter when I saw Cheren's shocked expression. His face was Cheri Berry red and he didn't look one bit pleased.

The waitress gave me an odd and confused look but I just shook my head. "Two Nanab Berry smoothies, please."

* * *

"You are for sure as hell NOT going to tell anyone about this, you hear?"

I shrugged, smirking at this rare blackmail opportunity. "Who is there to tell? Other than Bianca?"

Cheren grumbled and crossed his arms like a kid, taking large gulps of his smoothie through the straw. "It's not even biologically possible! I don't even look remotely like you! Not to mention, I'm **older** than you!"

"Gosh Cheren. You take things _way_ too personally! It was just a mistake."

"She insulted me. I'm not going to be treated like a child! I'm a sixteen year old and I would like to be treated like one!" He pouted.

You know, it was ironic because by complaining about it, it made him seem more like a child.

But I just laughed it off. Maybe Cheren could try to put some effort into putting up with being seen as a child.

I sighed. Maybe I should do the same in my situation; Put up with my bargain with N. I also had to be able to verbally stand up to him.

Easier said than done.

* * *

After a bit of conversation and more glares at the waitress from Cheren, we exited the café. Glancing at my Xtransiever, I saw that I still had around three hours to spare! Ugh. There I went again, listening to N.

But something was telling me that it wasn't right for me to stay.

"Cheren?" I may not have spent a lot of time with him, but something was calling me back to the castle. It's like I had to convince N that I could think for myself and not have to listen to everything he said. Ironically, by going back to the castle, I'd **still** be listening to N. Was there any way around it!

"The one and only."

"Haha. Listen, I've gotta leave."

He gave a forced sighed. "Back to the king of PETA already?" I couldn't help but giggle. "Gosh, I really wonder what you see in that guy."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need your two cents worth. You're just as insane."

"And yet you guys still love me. What were you and Bianca thinking when you decided to be friends with me? Black must've spiked your drinks or something."

"Cheren, you realize we've been friends since we were kids, right?" I swear, he came up with the craziest things.

"That's what you _think._"

"Well, better get going!" I gave him a one armed hug.

"Remember, White: Dominance!" He made a fist jokingly, then pointed at me. "Unless being submissive is what you want. Remember, I'm still against this. So if you end up being unhappy, don't come crying to me, cuz I'm telling you right now that it's a bad idea."

I smacked his shoulder. "Yeah, sure. Call you on the Xtransceiver sometime, 'kay?"

"'Kay, whatever you say," he replied, waving goodbye before we parted ways.

* * *

N looked up from his book as he lay comfortably on the love seat. "Why darling! You're home early. Did you realize how much of a scoundrel that boy is?"

Scoundrel? Honestly, N sounded like someone from the 16th century!

"He's my friend. Please don't insult him." I tried my best to sound dominant. 'Dominance!'

"I'm sorry...I won't insult him if you don't want me to." Now _he_ was becoming submissive! He _was_ like a child after all, but weren't most children rebellious? Maybe he was taught to behave. Maybe Ghetsis actually _did_ have some good parenting skills, even if they were minute.

"And speaking of friends, I'd like to see them often during my stay here. I refuse to tell you every time when I want to see them. I have a right of privacy."

N set his book down and stood up. "What's gotten into you, dear? Has that boy been filling your head with nonsense?"

"He has a name, you know." I crossed my arms and scowled. "And I told you not to insult him."

"And you let him insult me? Darling, I could give you much more than anything your friends could ever give you. What have I been doing wrong?"

"N, you're my friend-"

"And future husband," he added.

I sighed. "Let's not go there. Anyway, you're my friend and so are they. I can't just spend all my time with you."

"Why not? A prince needs a princess at his side all the time." N looked away, downtrodden.

"Cuz that's just selfish."

N really needed to cut this 'But princes and princesses always do this' act. It had only been two days and it was _already_ getting old.

There was a pause between us. I hoped that this stuff was getting to him.

N inhaled deeply.

"White, I love you."

Like any girl, this hit me square in the chest hard. A girl's heart was something that made no sense; Our hearts pounded at the sound of any man's voice telling us that they loved us, even if we knew it wasn't true. Maybe it's because it made us feel special, like somebody cared. But I knew better.

"No you don't, N." I spoke through the pounding of my heart. "Why would you say that?"

"I heard that if you tell a girl that you love them, then they will be happy. Are you still angry? If not, then I could say it again," N replied innocently.

Even for someone as innocent as N, I couldn't believe that he knew so little of love that he would believe that just by saying it people would become happy! It was too unreal.

"N, you can't just say 'I love you' to just anyone. Just saying it won't mean anything. You could say it and people could take it the wrong way. You can only say it when you mean it."

"But when do I say it?"

I never thought that I'd ever have to explain love to someone one day. But how could I explain to N what love was?

"Well, you can say it when you know you love someone." This was going nowhere. "You love someone when you want nothing more than their supreme happiness. You get this feeling of Volcaronas in your stomach."

N stared at me wide-eyed. "But Volcaronas are too big to fit in your stomach. Wouldn't that hurt?"

I clamped a hand over my mouth so my laughter couldn't burst out.

"It's a figure of speech, N!" I said between chuckles.

"Look! You're happy now! I don't know what I did, but I've made you happy!" N cheered, taking hold of my hands.

N was a very kind soul. Very sweet. He had a weird way of expressing kindness, but who could blame him? It's not like he asked to be the son of a tyrant that locked him up in a room. N was just one of those people that you couldn't hold a grudge against.

N grinned. "Alright, dearest. I'll let you see your friends whenever you want. Just save your best smiles for me!"

I laughed. "Haha! Sure, N!"

Maybe, I could learn to like it here. I would be able to show Cheren how much I've grown from the day we left on our journey. Sure, I would try to be dominant like he told me, but this could be a way to prove my tolerance. He could learn a thing or two from me, as well.

Wait...Cheren wanted me to stop listening to N so much. He wanted me to think for myself. But wasn't I listening to everything **he** said, now?

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I feel as though this chapter could've had more, but it seems that it would only drag on. But that's just me. Hope you liked it! But I still think I could've done better. **


	5. A Child's Dream

**A/N: I've changed Belle's name to her English name, Bianca. I'll be changing other names when I find out the rest of the translations. I'm not surprised that N kept his name, but Cheren? That's just weird. I guess they couldn't find a good name for him that meant "black". Lols, if his name was in Romanji it would be "Sharon". XDDD Lol I have a friend named Sharon! But a girl. I'm also changing a few things here and there from previous chapters, but not much. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Princess White, do tell us where you were yesterday morning!" Sponge girl squeezed my hand in anticipation.

"Yes, do tell, Princess White," Conditioner girl chimed after, grasping my other hand in the same fashion. "Lord N seemed so upset up until you came back!"

Both Conditioner girl and Sponge girl, who had finally told me that their names were Mildred and Shirley, were dragging me down the corridors of the castle to meet with N. He apparently had something important to tell me. I decided that only having one 'friend' in the castle was not going to cut it for me; That is, if N was still considered my 'friend' as of this point. Hopefully he wouldn't call me his 'fiancee' any time soon.

Anyway, since Mildred and Shirley were so kind and _enchanted_ by me, I figured that they would make nice friends. They were kind to me and their optimistic attitude seemed to be rubbing off on me a little. Maybe they could even help take off some stress from the whole 'princess' thing. Sure, I was able to leave the castle whenever I wanted now, but I couldn't go out _every day_. Having a few friends here at the castle would be a good thing.

"Well, I went to visit my friend in Nimbasa City," I answered quietly.

Mildred blinked. "A friend? And, might I ask, who was this friend of yours?" Their nosiness kinda reminded me of Bianca. At least I had something to remind me of my friends while I was away, even if it wasn't in the best way.

It was kinda embarrassing to be telling them that I was with a guy other than N. I didn't need Team Plasma thinking that I was 'cheating' on N. I'd just have to convince them that Cheren was just my friend.

"My friend Cheren. He's been my friend since childhood." I was in for it.

Both gasped. "_He_? Did you say '_he_'?"

I sighed, dropping my head. "Look, he's only a friend, nothing more. N already knows and he doesn't mind." More like he tolerates him.

I expected them to run off and gossip to the other grunts, but they stayed where they were. Soon, both erupted in a giggling fit.

"Ohoho! I was almost sure that Lord N didn't know that you were with a boy!" Shirley's face was completely red. "Come to think of it, I think I might remember this 'Cheren' boy that you speak of!"

"As do I!" Mildred interrupted. "Was he the one with the short brown hair and the cap?"

I shook my head. "That's Black."

"Oooh~ Black." You could hear the interest in her voice. "What a mysterious name he has."

Yeah, sure. Save for the fact that he's the most energetic person I know. I've known Black since I was about seven or so, and I can tell you that his name could NEVER describe him in the way that Mildred thought it did. Come to think of it, since Mildred and Shirley were like Bianca, they'd probably take a liking to him, too.

"Believe me, Black is **anything** but mysterious. He's pretty happy-go-lucky if you ask me."

She frowned slightly. "What a shame. It must be a hard name to live up to."

Or not.

"ANYWAY," Shirley cut in. "About this 'Cheren'; What's he like? Tell us about your little outing with him! I'm _dying_ to know!"

_Sarcastic_. _Moody_. _Straightforward_. _Nerdy_. _A jerkwad_. And sometimes I just wanted to shave off that ahoge of his when he pissed me off. But overall, best friend? Okay,** jokingly**, maybe, but I wasn't going to describe him like that! Haha, he would kill me!

"He's really smart but kinda moody. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he's a really great guy once you get to know him. You can't help but love the guy. He's like the brother you've never had." Wow. Describing a guy other than N to his own grunts. "As for yesterday, we hung out a bit, talked, and had smoothies."

Not the very best way to describe an otherwise _interesting_ day, _fun filled_ with arguing about how I'd probably spend the rest of my life in a castle, but it would have to do.

Shirley gave a dramatic sigh and pouted. "I was so sure that I knew this Cheren. What does he look like?"

"Black hair; glasses; blue jacket; tight, black pants." I grabbed a lock of my hair at the top of my head and held it up. "Has a bit of hair going up like this?"

Pursing her lips, she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Hm...I think I might've seen him here in the castle a few days ago. He was with a red haired man; The champion, I believe?"

"Yup. That's him, alright."

"He must be a strong trainer, considering that the champion seemed so fond of him!"

I half smiled. "Well, if you want, I can take you guys to visit him sometime. Also Black and my other friend, Bianca."

Wide grins crept onto their faces. "Oh, that would be _wonderful_, Princess White!"

And maybe, they could all be friends one day.

Shirley and Mildred's dragging ceased when we reached a large, arched doorway that was already familiar to me even if it was only the second time that I had seen it; The entrance to N's throne room. Then I realized, wasn't this where N should've been most of the time during his 'reign'? I'm pretty sure that when he wasn't on his journey he must've spent a lot of time in the throne room giving orders to his grunts. So, I guess that Mildred and Shirley were bringing me here to 'visit' him? Relieve some stress from a long day of work; Work being N preaching and sending people to go preach. Very preachy.

Surprisingly when we got to the actual throne, N was busy looking over a report from a grunt who had apparently been stationed in Nuvema Town. N's 'work clothes' were apparently a long, white robe that made him look chunky around the waist rather than like a toothpick, and a glossy, golden crown to show his status. Behind the scene, a group of grunts, dressed in overalls instead of the Team Plasma attire, were plastering up the hole that Zekrom had made in the wall during the final battle. Speaking of the hole, I glanced around the area below us; The broken pillars from Zekrom's entrance were gone and the water had been restored. Wow, those grunts sure work quickly!

"Oh White, darling, you're here!" N waved childishly from the throne even though we were only a few feet away from each other.

No sooner had he said my name, the grunts in the area stopped what they were doing and bowed in respect. Shyly, I acknowledged them with a small wave, and back to work they went.

My attention went back to N. "So N, did you need me for something? Mildred and Shirley said you were asking for me."

Handing the report back to the grunt, N stood up in a graceful motion. I had never thought about it much, but aside from the paleness, the unkempt hair, and lanky body, N had a regalness like no other. The way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he acted, the way he did anything; It was strange, but royal and regal, nonetheless. Somehow, that outfit of his, as unbecoming as it was, also made him look more like royalty. If it weren't for my conflicting feelings for him or if I hadn't know him at all, I probably would've fallen in love with him right now.

"Yes, actually. Would you come with me? I've been meaning to talk to you about something." N's long, thing fingers curled out to me.

I glanced at both Mildred and Shirley who let go of my arms. I could hear their soft giggling when I placed my hand in his. Trying to stop a blush from creeping over my face, I let N drag me out of the throne room.

* * *

"What did you wanna talk about, N?"

Again, we were sitting next to each other on our bed, just like on my first night. N had changed back into his traveling clothes, excluding the white shirt, the hat, and his other accessories. I wore casual clothing as well; a simple T-shirt and shorts. Meals weren't coming any time soon and N was done with his work for the day, so there was no reason to be wearing stuffy, formal clothes, at the moment.

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much I've held up my part of the bargain."

This was the first time that the bargain came up between us since the day we made it. It had only been four days, but it seemed like N was making quick progress.

"I just got a report today stating that likelihood of trainers around Unova releasing their pokemon has dropped by 2%! And the likelihood of pokemon abuse has already dropped down 2.5%! That's a lot of progress for just a few days!" He looked so proud of his accomplishment.

"That's great, N! I'm proud of you!" I clasped my hands over his.

"Thank you, White! And once we're done in Unova, we'll move onto Kanto; Johto; Hoenn; Sinnoh; Every region in the world! I hope that one day, all of my friends can live in a world of peace; A perfect world for humans and pokemon to live in harmony."

Nothing could compare to the glow on N's face right now. That beautiful innocence that filled him almost brought me to tears. The same dream, a dream of peace, once a childish dream, seemed like it was possible now. N had proven the impossible once, showing that pokemon and humans could fight together as friends without the use of pokeballs. Maybe, just maybe, N could do it again; Prove to everyone that we could all live together in peace and harmony.

N's fingers laced with mine as he brought his face closer to me. His haunting tea green eyes kept mine in check.

"Now...it's time for you to uphold your part of the bargain."

What! What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean, N? I'm your princess, just like you asked me to be." He couldn't possibly want to marry me now, could he?

Letting one hand go, he snaked an arm around me. His eyes drooped a little and it looked as though he was about to kiss me. My cheeks flared and tingled uncontrollably. I had never been kissed before and being put into a situation like this made me so nervous that I felt faint coming over me.

"I did all of that for you, White." His breath tickled my nose and lips. "I'm not asking for much, but...please. Let me...hold you."

N nuzzled against my burning cheek and caressed the other with his cool hand. That's it. I was blacking out for sure. I could hear my own staggered breathing and every time I blinked, red flashed in front of me, the same way when you blink after staring at a bright light for too long.

I grasped out at anything, everything around me, just to feel something in reality other than N. None of our bed went untouched by me in my desperation.

My eyes creaked open and I noticed a deep blush adorning N's face. There was surprise in his eyes, a look that fit an innocent young boy who just experience his first kiss.

But there hadn't been any kissing. Just little innocent touches. Nothing more. I may have felt on the verge of fainting, but N seemed a lot worse off than me. Just with a caress? To N, this was probably just as intense as a kiss. But, I couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this. N obviously had no experience with girls like this, but something about his behavior seemed oddly familiar.

His displays of affection...were almost pokemon-like...

"Lord N, did you ca-"

I gasped, slowly turning my head towards the door. A grunt stood in front of the open door, staring at us with wide eyes and disbelief. To think that he had caught us in a predicament like this one; The leader with his arms around a girl romantically, close enough to be kissing, and both blushing heavily. And I too was shocked at which grunt it was that saw us like this.

It was the same grunt from before.

He was the same grunt that walked in on me yelling at N on the first day. It was like he was destined to catch us at the wrong time!

"Did you need something, sir..." It sounded more like a statement than a question. The poor grunt stood there, clenching his palms as beads of sweat rolled down his reddened face. His eyebrows were furrowed.

It must've been when I was grabbing at everything! I must've grabbed the bell for room service by mistake! Oh, White! Cheren was right! You _are_ stupid!

"No. My princess and I are fine. We need nothing." N was already sitting up, once again, unfazed. It's as if nothing ever happened. Wow. N was sure quick to recover!

"That's what I thought," the grunt sighed, closing the door behind him. "I'm working too hard..."

The grunt was gone, but N and I sat there awkwardly. I didn't say a word. Nothing could really be said for what just happened.

"Let's change for dinner," N spoke up after a while.

It was hours away from dinner time, but I gave in. Anything to break this awkward silence.

"S-s-sure. That sounds good."

* * *

Another silent dinner passed in the company of the Dark Trinity and the Goddesses. Each ate their soup quietly, without so much as a slurp. So quietly that I could hear N's soft whispers to himself.

"_I feel Volcaronas in my stomach_."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Hope everyone liked it! This chapter is kinda like filler, but I liked writing it. It's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it'll have to do. I haven't updated in a while and I've been wanting to give you guys something. I hope that I didn't go through the events too quickly. R&R! Hope to hear your comments and critiques!**


	6. And Then There Were Two

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again with yet ANOTHER filler -_-...Oh well. It can't be helped, can it? Actually, this is a filler chapter based around a very important idea (more like two ideas) that will be used later on in the story! (already has it all planned out "Mwahahaha!") To me, one's pretty obvious, but what do I know? I'm the author! It's only obvious to me because I'm the one who wrote it! Haha! Enjoy! Edit: I've changed Fuyuta's name to his English name, Martin. I'll be changing the others as well.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Tell me what it's like living in a castle, White! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

This pretty much proves that I'm the neutral one of my group of friends; Cheren despises the idea of me living with N, while Bianca absolutely loves it. What would those two do without me?

"Well, it's really big inside..." My voice wavered a bit. Gosh. Bianca and her curiosity.

"No, no! Tell me what everyone's like! Do the grunts treat you like the queen of everything?" Her anxious eyes sparkled in the Nimbasa sunlight as she leaned over our table in anticipation. We sat outside of a small café; A different one from my last visit with Cheren.

"Duh!" I hunched over, stabbing at my mushed scone with a fork. "And they hardly ever leave me alone. It's kinda nice that they care about me and I'm making new friends, but it just doesn't feel like home, ya know?"

Bianca sighed. "Yeah, I guess...So what about N? I can SO imagine you guys going out!"

"**Bianca**!"

She giggled, clasping her hands together like a romantic. "It's true! I can _totally_ imagine it! I remember when I first met him, I thought he was _**HOT**_! Like UBER hot! Not as much as my Blacky Muffin, though, but he was still hot. But when I heard him talk to you in the Chargestone Cave, the thought just came to me that you two were just so _cute_ for each other! And him asking you to be his princess! That's sooo romantic!"

"**BIANCA**!"

"So~!" She smirked, letting out a little whisper. "Has he kissed you yet?"

I slammed my face hard against the table and banged it repeatedly. WHY!

"You're a horrible friend, Bianca," I mumbled into my plate of scone that was already sticking to my face.

"Hahaha-huh?" Her laughed died down and I saw her stare past me, even in the strange position my head was in.

Lifting my head up from the sticky scone, I turned around, surprised to see such a familiar face. But at this time of year?

Martin stared at me wide-eyed, awkwardly holding a large shopping bag in one hand and a white box in the other. "Miss White?"

Bianca leaned closer to me. "Ooh, you know this rich guy? He's cute and I bet he's _loaded_!"

I leaned over to her. "Keep saying stuff like that, and I'll tell Black that you've been giving other guys 'the look'."

She giggled. "Tell Blacky, and I'll tell N that you were asked out by a certain _someone_ and you said yes."

"Huh? What do you-"

I felt Martin brush past me and reach for something on the table. He pulled back and placed a napkin against my cheek. "Your face is filthy, Miss White! Here, let me clean it up for you!"

"It's fine, Martin, honestly." I tried pulling away, but he was persistent.

"Nonsense!" He rubbed the napkin here and there, then placed it back on the table when he was done. "There!"

"So Martin. What are you doing out here today? I thought you only came out during winter?"

"It's a long story," he sighed out, picking up his box that he had placed on the table before grabbing the napkin.

"We have time to hear it!" Bianca said sweetly to him. "Besides, White has plenty of time before she has to go home to her future hubby!"

"Shut up!" A furious blush rose on my cheeks. How could she say that in front of Martin!

Martin was taken aback. "You are engaged?"

Trying to ignore Bianca's snickering, I gritted my teeth. "Not really."

"Of course she is!" Bianca pounced on me, keeping a tight hold on my shoulders. "She is the one true love of the great _Prince N_!"

Sometimes I really do wonder why I have the friends that I have.

Martin blinked. "Prince N? The man trying to end pokemon abuse and the release of pokemon?"

I groaned. "Yeah. _That_ N."

"I see." He sighed. I think that hurt him a little. "Sadly, I am in the same predicament. My mother and father have arranged a marriage for me. I've been trying to convince them that no rich woman would want a husband who is as frail as I to give her children. They would turn out ill like their father."

"Martin." Poor guy.

"And...I want to tell them that there is already a girl in my life, but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Bianca had tears in her eyes as if she was watching her favorite soap opera.

Martin lifted his head up to me, his face grim and pale. "She already has someone else..."

I'm sorry, Martin. But you were never really my type. You're a sweet friend...but that's all...

"Don't worry, Martin! I'm sure she loves you!" Tears streamed down Bianca's face as she held a fist up to the sky triumphantly. She obviously didn't know that he was talking about me. "We'll go convince your parents that this rich girl isn't right for you!"

"Uh, Bianca? I don't think that's a great id-"

"Of course it is, White!" She yanked at my arm with her free hand. "Show us the way, Martin!"

* * *

"Ahh, Martin! You're home! And who might these charming young women be?" A tall, bulky man wearing an incredibly expensive looking tux greeted us as we entered Martin's ultra luxurious estate. "And I see you've brought the champagne and cake ornaments!"

"Yes father." Martin reluctantly handed his possessions over to the man. "This is White and her friend, Bianca."

The man grinned widely, tugging slightly at his mustache. "So _this_ is the girl my son has been bragging about lately! A pleasure to meet you!" He held his hand out to me.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir." I shook his hand and he proceeded to shake Bianca's.

"So are you fine young ladies staying for the marriage meeting ceremony? The fiancee's family should be arriving soon."

I glanced at Martin who gave me a pleading look, then at Bianca who was obviously eager to stay and rub shoulders with the rich. I turned back to Martin's father and nodded approvingly.

"We would be honored, sir!"

No sooner that I gave my approval, the grandfather-clock-sounding doorbell rang throughout the estate.

"There they are! Come, son! Let us welcome your future bride!" Martin's father's voice boomed as he made his way to the foyer.

As Martin followed his father, his hand brushed mine. He gave me a look that screamed 'Help me!' but I knew I couldn't. In times like these, I wished that N was with me. He would know what to do.

The double doors swung open and the sunlight of Nimbasa filtered into the living room. In the doorway stood two aristocratic people beside a petite, peachy skinned girl in a light pink, autumn gown. Her blond curls cascaded over her shoulders elegantly like a princess. Her beauty far exceeded mine and I bet she could play the part of N's princess better than I could. She was the type of girl that you'd probably see as Miss Unova.

But Martin grimaced at the sight of her. This went unnoticed by his father who greeted his guests accordingly.

"Welcome, my dear friends! Come and help yourselves to refreshments. Make yourselves comfortable as we await the arrival of our guests!" His father motioned the two aristocrats, obviously the girl's parents, over to the dining area.

This left only the girl, Martin, Bianca, and I in the now silent living room.

The girl cocked her head to the side curiously. "Who are you? Are you my fiancée's cousins? Mother and Father told me that he was an only child."

I shook my head. "No, we're Martin's friends. He wanted us to join him at the ceremony."

Martin was sweating hard and I knew he wasn't feeling good at all. He **really** didn't wanna be here.

"I see. And what is your title, young Miss? I am the Countess of Undella." She dipped down into a curtsy.

"Uh-I'm...uh..." Princess of Team Plasma? Oh Tornadus, NO!

"She's Prince N's fiancée!" Bianca chimed in haughtily. Oh, thank you, Bianca! That actually came in handy for once, even if it wasn't completely true!

"Prince N?" I could tell from the way she said it that she was impressed. "I've never met a princess before."

I shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you have, now!"

She placed a finger on her chin, as if pondering about something. "So you are engaged to that man that is trying to end the release and abuse of pokemon, correct? I must say, I'm very impressed that he has been able to accomplish so much in the few weeks that he's been at this."

"Yeah, he tells me every day how much progress he's made. Right now, it's about an average of 5% decrease for the both of them."

She nodded her head. "Mhm. I see. Very impressive. It must be nice to be the beloved of such a man." She then leaned a bit closer to whisper, "I'm honestly quite jealous."

Oh, Martin. I feel so bad for you. You really won't be happy with a girl like this. She's too adventurous in her love life. She still longs for other guys. Oh, I wish there was something I could do...Hm...Maybe there is!

I looked over at Bianca who was busy keeping Martin preoccupied. Perfect.

"Actually, it's not that glamorous. It's pretty boring in a big castle like that. Really, I think you'd probably love a life with Martin better!" Yup. White's Super Ultra Amazing Plan: Convince The Countess How Great A Guy Martin Is!

The countess frowned a bit. "I doubt it. I don't know him well enough to enjoy my life with him, let alone marry him. I'm not one for arranged marriages."

"Wait. If you don't like him, why don't you tell your parents?"

She shook her head. "I tried. They won't listen to reason."

"Well, how about this? Martin likes going on the Ferris wheel during winter. He also likes to battle, too." Hopefully this would convince her.

The countess sneered. "I get motion sickness. And battles are barbaric."

"He likes the snow. He and I sometimes take walks around Nimbasa when I come to visit during the winter."

"Walking tires me out," she stated bluntly.

Argh! This girl was impossible!

"Martin!" Martin's father called from the dining room. "Bring your fiancée and friends! Our guests are arriving!"

* * *

The ballroom was packed with elegantly dressed people as far as the eye could see. They chattered, danced to the small orchestra's music, and sipped champagne in delight. It was strange how everyone could be so happy while the two being celebrated were dull and miserable; They sat facing away from each other.

"Oh! I wish my Blacky was here to dance with me!" Bianca rocked back and forth on her heels, holding her clasped hands over her cheek. "The music is just so romantic!"

An involuntary thought crossed my mind: I wished that N was here to dance with me...

"Hey White? Don't ya think we should convince them to dance?" Bianca asked over my shoulder. "I mean, they're killing the meaning of this party, just sitting around like that!"

Yeah, but how? I tried convincing the countess earlier, but that didn't work. And would Martin be any different?

"I already tried to get the countess to like him; Didn't work."

"I tried the same with Martin! He's so stubborn!" Bianca pouted.

Him, too? Ugh!

Irritated, I marched over to the reluctant future husband and wife.

"Come on, both of you! You're ruining the party! Get up and dance!" I demanded.

Neither of them gave me so much as a glance.

I ground my teeth, reluctant to say what was begging to come out of my mouth. But I knew what had to be done.

"Look, I know what you guys are going through. The truth is, I'm not really happy being N's princess."

Both whipped around in their chairs and gave me shocked looks; Martin's was most definitely from futile renewed hope, while the countess's was probably from disbelief that I would be unhappy with something that she was envious of.

"To be honest, I've only know him for about a year, and I still haven't figured out how I feel about him," I admitted. "I like him a lot, but I don't like that fact that I'm being forced into a decision against my will."

The two sat there quietly, staring at me in awe.

I inhaled, continuing. "I never had a choice, just like how you two don't. But, I've realized that I have to put up with it. My situation may be different from yours, but I'm still having to put up with what I have. You should try to do the same. It's not always easy, but if you try, I just know you'll both end up happy in the end."

Gosh, White. Try taking your own advice for once!

The two looked at each other hesitantly. They sat for a moment, debating whether or not to take my advice. Thankfully, Martin held out his hand to her.

"Would you like to try?"

The countess shrugged then smiled at me. "I guess we could."

She placed her hand in his and Martin lead her to the dance floor.

The orchestra stopped playing their song and the guests backed away from he middle to make room for the countess and Martin. They stood together in the middle of the dance floor and got into position for a dance. Even though they were quite a distance away from us, I could still see sweat dripping down Martin's face.

Come on, Martin. You can do this.

The cellos began a soft tune. The violins fluttered in behind them. It was only a matter of time before the entire orchestra was playing and beckoning the dancers to join them. Slowly, the two began swaying to the tune.

Though a pathetic performance at first, being Martin and the countess moving stiffly across the dance floor, their dance became a bit more animated as time went by. It molded itself until their movements were intricate and flawless as if they had been dancing for years. Bright smiles adorned their faces; They were having the time of their lives!

"Oh, White! I don't know what you told them, but it must've worked!" Bianca pulled me into a great hug. "You're the best! If I ever have problems with Blacky, I'll know _just_ who to go to!"

"Haha! Thanks, Bianca!" I laughed. Heck, if Martin and the countess can put up with each other and enjoy themselves like they were now, maybe I could, too.

The song soon ended and the crowd of guests roared in excitement. Couples danced over to the middle as Martin and the countess made their way back to us.

"Thank you, Miss White. I'm very glad that you gave me this advice." Martin held my hands in his tightly.

"As am I, Princess White. We can't thank you enough. We are forever in your debt." The countess curtsied low in great respect.

"We may not be in love...but this is a start. Maybe as the days go by, the weeks, the months, the years, we can finally learn to love each other."

"But for right now, we are friends."

Martin brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Hopefully, the girl I once loved will find happiness with her fiancée, as well."

I sniffed as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Martin."

The countess inched closer to me and kissed both of my cheeks affectionately like a sister would. "Please invite us to your wedding!"

Martin bowed. "It would be an honor to go."

Marriage was a long ways off for me, but who cared!

"Of course."

Martin's father burst into the ballroom with the countess's parents and another woman, possibly Martin's mother. A wide, jubilant grin spread across his face as he held up a glass of champagne to the guests.

"Dinner is now served! Here is a toast to my son and his fiancée!"

"_To a wonderful marriage_!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter six is done! Wow. Sooner than I expected! XD Sorry if you guys are tired of filler! I have a reason for it and everything will all be explained in due time. I promise the next chapter will have plenty of N in it! Hope you all liked it! R&R! Keep sending in your critiques!**


	7. Untitled

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. No, the chapter is not untitled. There is a reason why it's titled "Untitled". XD Anyways, I'm back and I just beat Alder today in Black version! I barely got it in the mail on Wednesday cuz I pre-ordered it. -_- I don't think I'm ever pre-ordering a game again. So many grueling hours, just waiting for it to come in the mail. T.T But at least I got it. Also, I'm sorry if I take too long to update. School owns my soul right now and a lot of crazy stuff is going on in my life; High school drama, ya know. But don't worry. I'll always find time for fanfiction. I'll write at my own pace. Thanks for your support, guys! Edit: Also, about the pre-order, I didn't want to get Black on the day it came out cuz it's my sister's birthday(reason why I pre-ordered it in the first place).  
**

**

* * *

**

All I wanted was a quiet and peaceful day in the castle; Just a day to myself. But NO. Something like **this** had to ruin it.

"Miss White! Miss White! You won't believe it!"

Mildred and Shirley had barged into the room, faces completely paled like they had seen a ghost. I stood from the bed, brushing off the small wrinkles in my myrtle dress that I got from the wardrobe.

"What is it?"

"It's horrible! Just horrible!" Shirley threw an arm over her forehead.

"Indeed. A horrid sight to see." Mildred gave an exaggerated sigh.

Talk about dramatic.

Growing impatient, I chewed on my lip. "What's so horrible?"

Mildred seized my shoulders, jerking me forward. "There is a new recruit that is being interviewed by Lord N right now!"

"And it's a **girl**!" Shirley cried, emphasizing 'girl'.

A girl? So?

"What's wrong with N interviewing a girl?" I inquired, not seeing what the big deal was with N speaking with a female other than myself.

"Oh, Miss White! You don't understand!"

No. I don't. Please enlighten me.

Shirley's expression of pain quickly moved to one of anger, and maybe even jealousy. "The girl was flirting with him, Miss White!"

HUH? Okay, **that** is a good reason to be pissed at this new girl. Didn't she know that I was his 'future' wife? Eh...Since when did I start referring to myself as that? Oh well. It didn't matter. What mattered now was that I set this girl **straight**.

* * *

That girl was pissing me off **SO** much. Not only was she cooing out sweet nothings to him, but she was **touching** him! She even went so far as to run her hand through his hair! N! Why are you letting her do that? And right in front of a bunch of Plasma grunts, too.

Mildred and Shirley trailed behind me as I stomped my way to the throne, furious enough to rip that slut's ginger hair out, strand by strand. She would pay.

But something caught my attention when we were almost to the throne.

N was laughing.

He was laughing at some stupid, corny jokes she was telling him. And that laugh; It was that sweet, gentle laugh that N only did around me. He looked so happy... N. Why?

Sure, I was most likely going to marry him one day, but this girl was giving me some doubts about it.

"White, my dear! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were coming to visit." Gosh, the way he said it made it sound like I didn't even live here at all!

All of the Plasma grunts, who were redecorating the throne room now that the wall was fixed, gave me the usual bows of respect before returning to work. The new girl, however, gave me this really nasty look like **I** was the one butting in on **her** so called '_relationship_' with N. Oh Reshiram, what a bitch.

"Let me introduce you. White, this is Bailey, our newest recruit." Are you **that** close to her to be calling her by her name already? "And Bailey, this is my bride to be, White."

That glare of hers became nastier than before, dripping with hate. I could almost hear the grinding of her teeth behind those pouty pink lips of hers. Geez, her temper was as fiery as her hair. She disgusted me. At least she knew who she was dealing with now. Hopefully, she'd at least back off a little.

Bailey's glare melted away as soon as her gaze returned to N, replaced with a sugary sweet smile. "Lord N, dear, I'd like to know what my duties are today."

**Dear**. That word sounded awful coming from her lips. I hope he'd send her off to some remote location in Unova, never to be seen again.

"Your job will be primarily here in the castle. From what I've seen in your credentials, you're highly skilled with computers. You will be working with our technology unit that specializes in keeping records of our progress. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

Oh joy.

Bailey curtsied rather low, almost until her nose touched her knee. "It will be a great honor, my liege."

N raised his hand, motioning her to be at ease. "Your first day on the job won't be until tomorrow, so feel free to make yourself comfortable. Tour our castle as much as you like."

"As you wish, Lord N." She strode past me, snuffing at my Plasma friends and I. What a bitch.

"We'll leave you two alone," Mildred whispered in my ear, giving a hostile glance at Bailey.

They bowed to N before leaving.

N edged forward on the rim of the seat, leaning closer to get a better look at me. "Now White, was there anything you needed? New dresses for the wardrobe? I'll get the finest tailors in Unova. Or more books? I can get some of our aspiring authors in Team Plasma to write you books of any genre. Or did you need me to redecorate our room? Maybe you'd like a change in scenery. You have already been here for three months in the same room."

Sometimes, N was just so cute with all his questions. His sweet personality could diffuse just about any situation, including this one. I didn't even care about Bailey anymore.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just came to visit." I stood at N's side at the throne, resting my hands on the arm rest.

He sighed, falling back against the throne. "That's good. Oh White, I'm exhausted from all this work. It's just so refreshing to see your bright, shimmering smile. It gives me content."

"Sh-shut up," I stuttered, trying to hide my blush from him. "You seem a lot happier than me. Besides, you're living your dream and making a difference in the lives of both people and pokemon. All I do is just stay here in the castle and be a figure head for Team Plasma."

"But you've made a difference in _my_ life. If we hadn't ended the battle in a tie, we wouldn't have made the deal. And if we hadn't made the deal, I'd be-" He trailed off, but was suddenly hit with a double-take. "That reminds me!"

N stood up from his throne and ran faster than a hyper Cinccino out the entrance of the throne room.

"N! Wait up!" I followed, barely being able to keep him in sight.

* * *

N ended up going to our room and when I caught up, completely out of breath, I found him sitting at the piano that I rarely acknowledged in the three months that I had been at the castle. He wasn't playing, but the feather of one of those old fashion quill pens caught my eye; He was writing.

Careful not to disturb him, I tiptoed to his side, leaning over his shoulder slightly. He was writing what looked like musical notes on a sheet of lined paper. Everything he wrote was like a foreign language to me; I was obviously not a music person. At least, I wasn't one for reading music.

"Thank you for reminding me, dear. I've been holding off on writing this for a while." N flicked the pen back and forth across the paper. "You've given me great inspiration!"

Never in my sixteen years of living did anyone ever tell me that I inspired them to do anything. N really made me feel special.

"So you write music?" N nodded, his eyes glued to paper. "Does that mean you also play piano?"

"Yes." He took a second to dip the pen in an ink tray. "Ghetsis had me learn it at a young age. It was one of the few things I had when I was confined to this castle."

His tone was monotonous, as though he was remembering that his childhood wasn't something to brag about, considering the consequences it brought onto his teenage years.

"It was a very comforting pastime, along with reading and playing with my friends." He gripped his quill tighter. "My life must've been so dull compared to yours."

It was hard to imagine; While I was living a perfectly normal life as a child; Going outside in the backyard just to get dirty, having sleep overs with Cheren and Bianca, playing practical jokes on Black and just being a kid, N was already perfecting math laws even though their flaws had been accepted by society for the longest time. Seriously.

To think a boy, a prince, locked away from society; Forced into becoming a child prodigy in both academics and fine arts; The one who would found a leading organization in Unova, would find a normal girl's life to be more interesting than his own. But more importantly, to think how a prince like him could want a normal girl as his wife.

"Don't say that, N. You're making me feel guilty!" I laughed half-heartedly. "So, can you play your song for me?"

N covered the music with his arms like a kid hiding stolen sweets before supper, but careful enough to where he wasn't smudging the still wet ink. "It's not done yet!"

I was taken aback for a moment. "Sorry."

He lifted his arms off the paper and went back to writing. "But I will play it for you one day. I'll play it for you the day I finish it."

I watched him write a few more lines before asking, "What's it called?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

My heart dropped a bit. "Why not?" What was he trying to hide?

"I can't because...I haven't come up with a title yet."

Oh, well that made sense.

"But I will one day." N flipped over the page he was working on before and started on a new sheet. "It'll come to me eventually."

I heard the double doors to our room swing open behind us. It must've been dinner time. Dinner time or not, I wasn't surprised to see who was there waiting for us: The bitch.

Bailey fake gasped. "Oh, Lord N! I've been searching everywhere for you!" She took time to glance at her surroundings. "So _this_ is your room! Oh, what I wouldn't **give** to sleep on a bed like that!"

She walked right past me with complete indifference and flopped onto **my** side of the bed. Who did she think she was? ME?

N smiled at her, not caring that she was invading the privacy of our bedroom. "Ah, Bailey! What brings you here at this hour?"

The little whore snuggled closer into the sheets, inhaling deeply. "I was asked to come get you for dinner."

In my inner mind, I was ripping her to shreds and throwing her organs into a pot to serve to some bloodthirsty Mandibuzz.

"Alright. I bet you're hungry, darling." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, that slut whispered something to herself.

"Of course I am."

The NERVE she had to say something like that! I hope that the computer she works at will overheat and explode and kill her instantly!

N, who obviously didn't hear her, smiled. "Please join us, Bailey."

Bailey giddily sprang up from our bed and stood next to him. "Yes, of course, my lord. I'll personally escort you there."

Dear Reshiram, please help me.

* * *

"And then she picks up his fork and tries to feed him!"

I squeezed my Xtransceiver like a stress ball as Cheren and Bianca took in everything I said. I had to tell **someone** about my stupid dinner experience with Bailey. Dinner wasn't even dinner anymore with **her** around. Bianca began giggling and Cheren rolled his eyes at her.

"_**Shut up, Bianca.**_" Cheren growled.

"_But it's funny!_"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "_**Look White, I don't see what the big deal is. You said yourself that all the girls in Team Plasma like him. How is this one different**_?"

"She's a total bitch and she knows that I'm 'engaged' to him, but she still persists."

He grimaced and Bianca laughed even harder. "_**But you don't even like him. And he's still a prince, right? You know that many Medieval kings had a wife as well as concubines. Maybe N's into old stuff like that**_."

"Cheren, that's disgusting."

He shrugged. "_**It's true**_."

"_You know, White, if N has another girl to like along with you, maybe you should find another guy, too_!" Her laughter continued.

"BIANCA!"

"_**That's enough, Bianca**_."

"_What's wrong with that? I'm sure you'd like that idea, too_!"

"_**I said that's enough**_."

Why did I have the weirdest friends in the world?

I sighed. "Guys, it's getting late and N'll be here any minute. I'm gonna hang up."

"_That's okay, White! I have something I wanna talk about with Cheren in private, anyway_."

Cheren glared at her. "_**Goodnight, White. Hopefully you can settle your dispute with the Plasma girl**_."

"_Nighty night, White! Don't let the Venipedes bite! Hey, that rhymes! White and bite_!"

"_**Bianca**_."

"_Haha! Good night, White. Sweet dreams_."

"You, too." I pressed 'end' and the screen went black.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Don't think we'll be seeing the last of Bailey yet. I know this chapter's a bit short but it's what I've got. I'm glad that so many of you like this story. I'm really happy. Thank you! Please continue sending in your reviews and critiques! 82 reviews already! I'm so proud of myself! And keep writing more FerrisWheelShipping fics! We need to show the pokemon fanbase how awesome it is!**


	8. Summertime Bliss

**A/N: Remember readers, what you THINK is insignificant in this story may in fact be very significant later on! XD That goes for this chapter as well. Read wisely, my fellow FerrisWheelShippers. Also, only two days to write chapter eight! I seriously have no life. XD Nah, it's just cuz I'm on vacation right now. I might even post up another chapter this week if I'm lucky! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The blazing sun cast its rays over Cheren and I as we strolled down the streets of Nimbasa City. It was already summer time and my birthday was nearing. We passed the infamous café from that time before when the waitress thought Cheren was my son.

Cheren glared at the building. "We're **never** going there again."

I giggled. He was already 17 and he was still thinking about that!

"Dude, you're 17. And you look a lot older now." I patted his back.

He shook me off. "I don't give a shit. We're not going back."

Shrugging, I sighed. "Whatever you say."

We continued our walk along the stream and stopped at the bridge. Cold sweat dripped from my forehead all the way down my thighs. Even in my old traveling outfit it was still utterly hot. Cheren had shed his jacket a while back and had it wrapped around his waist.

"What I wouldn't give to just jump in that stream." Cheren stretched his arms over the railing.

Cheren wasn't the type of person to do something reckless like that, but in this heat I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Hey, wanna grab some ice cream?" He suggested. "My treat."

I shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"White, slow down. You're gonna get sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia if you keep it up."

"The hell is that?" I barely muffled out past the giant glob of ice cream in my mouth.

He sighed. "Brain freeze."

I'd already gobbled down half of my vanilla ice cream cone in less than ten seconds. He shouldn't blame me. I was dying from the heat!

I swallowed hard, forcing the cold treat down my throat. "I don't care. It's hot out here!"

Cheren shook his head and went back to his own lemon cone.

"So how's everyone in Nuvema Town? Are they still holding up?" I inquired, licking some stray ice cream on my lip.

"Aside from PETA Plasma taking up permanent residency there, yeah, it's been good."

N told me recently that his work in Unova was almost complete and he would be heading off to Hoenn soon. Already more than half a year since I started living at the castle. Wow. Where did time go these days?

In all that time, I had already accomplished a lot: I made friends with Mildred and Shirley; got them to finally meet my three best friends; got into numerous glare fights with Bailey; got caught in an awkward position with N eighteen times by that same grunt. Yes, I counted; wore all the dresses that N had bought for me at least twice each; and read more books than I had ever read before the age of 16, including the ones that Mom and Dad read to me as a child. You could really do a lot when you were stuck living in a castle.

Popping the last bit of cone into my mouth, I leaned back in my chair, still exhausted from the heat. I glanced at the people in the streets who were all pretty much oblivious to the glaring sun. How could these people live like this?

I sat up again, reaching across the table to Cheren. He looked up from the soda he bought along with with his ice cream. After another sip from the straw, he passed it over to me knowingly. As soon as I got my hands on it, I took in several gulps of it desperately.

Cheren and I had known each other forever, so it wasn't uncommon for us to share stuff like drinks. Everyone always said it was unsanitary for people to drink from the same glass, much less the same straw; said you'd get sick if you did. But you didn't see Cheren or me in the hospital, now did you?

"Hey, don't drink it all. I bought that for myself, you know."

I stopped slurping just to stick my tongue out at him before going back to it.

He rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat. "Come on. I'm tired of sitting."

"Already?" I whined. "But I'm sooo tired!"

He scoffed. "Says the girl who walked the entire face of Unova on her own two feet."

"Yeah but I'm getting old." I hunched over and moved my arms slowly as if they were brittle to prove my point.

Not caring, Cheren grabbed my wrist and yanked me off my chair.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going. Happy now?" I stood up straight, shoving the soda back into his hands.

Cheren gave a satisfied smirk, bringing the soda up to his lips.

"Hey White! Long time no see!" A familiar voice called from ahead of us.

Oh! I couldn't believe that I forgot! It _was_ summer, after all.

Austin panted when he reached us. He was sweating like crazy; he must've been running for a while.

"Hey Austin," I greeted.

Austin ran a hand through his drenched blue hair, taking deep breaths. "'Sup, White. And-?"

"This is Cheren." I turned to Cheren who was looking at him oddly. "Cheren, this is Austin. He's a good friend of mine."

"Pleasure..." He didn't seem at all happy.

Austin cracked a grin, but I could tell he was a bit disappointed. "Sorry. Didn't know you were dating anyone."

I could hear Cheren's almost silent gasp.

Laughing, I shook my head. "No, Cheren's just my friend. He's like my big brother."

Cheren nudged me and smirked. "You _wish_ I was dating you."

Growling, I playfully shoved his side. "Yeah right. So anyways, Austin, what's up?"

Austin sighed in relief before answering. "I heard on the streets that you were in town, so I went looking for ya." He paused to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. "What brings you to Nimbasa today?"

"Just getting out and spending time with 'Specs' over here." I motioned to Cheren who gave me a glare.

"Well, you don't mind if I hang with you guys for a while? I'm kinda bored." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sure. I don't mind. How about you, Cheren?"

Cheren adjusted his glasses, something he normally did when he was trying to look smart or was annoyed. I was leaning more towards annoyed. He didn't seem the slightest bit happy about Austin. "I guess."

Austin gave me a thumbs up. "Alright! So tell me. How've you been lately? You still like your little Nuvema Town?"

Shit. I forgot that Austin didn't know.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Cheren began, obvious amusement in his voice. "She doesn't live in Nuvema Town anymore."

Austin cocked his head to the side. "You don't? Then where do you live?"

I guess Cheren decided to be my spokes person for today because he was answering everything for me. Not that I minded. I really didn't want to say it myself, anyway.

"She lives in the Team Plasma castle behind the Pokemon League." Cheren sounded really annoyed. "She lives with her _fiancee_."

There was great emphasis on the word 'fiancee'. I didn't know that it irked Cheren **that** much.

"You're getting **MARRIED**?" Austin nearly yelled, causing me to wince and bystanders to stare at us.

"They don't have a specific day, but yeah, they're getting married." Cheren gained a sudden interest in his nails and scraped at them.

Austin grimaced, pausing from his barrage of questions. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Cheren was smirking in accomplishment. What was he trying to do? Why did he want to hurt Austin's feelings?

"So who is he?" He asked after a while.

"The _great Lord N_," Cheren stated bluntly and sarcastically.

"N? That really preachy guy on TV?" Austin looked at me curiously.

"Yup. Same N." Cheren chipped off a chunk of his already short thumb nail.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Woah! Wasn't expecting that. And neither was Cheren, apparently. "He's like a king or something!"

"Prince," I corrected, but it was practically the same.

His grin stretched to both ears. And here I thought he'd be upset like Martin.

"Yeah! Wow White, you really hit the jackpot!" He grasped the air and flexed his arm like a person would with a slot machine. "Cha-Ching!"

Cheren crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"So how'd that work out? You met and things kinda fired up from there?"

I blushed. Didn't he know about the whole incident with Team Plasma? Well, I guess since Mom didn't know about me knowing N, neither would Austin.

"You could say that."

Cheren snorted. I couldn't blame him. 'Fired up' could never explain all the crazy stuff I went through with N. Cheren of all people should know that.

"That's awesome! You need to bring him here one day! I wanna meet a famous guy!"

"Tch. More like infamous," I heard Cheren whisper to himself.

I stepped on his foot, making him yelp. "Sure Austin. Maybe this week."

Austin punched the air in delight. "Great! I'll set up a picnic and everything! Oh, and I'll need something for him to autograph..."

Wow, to think N had so many fans now that he became peacemaker. He was really making a name for himself, that's for sure.

"So Austin," I interrupted his little rant. "Cheren and I already did what we wanted to in Nimbasa. Have any suggestions for entertainment?"

He licked his lips and stared down at his feet. "Ferris wheel's out of the question; two riders per gondola...The subway doesn't allow triple battles...Um..."

Austin looked back up at us with an unsure expression. "I dunno, how 'bout a musical? I know it sounds girly for Cheren and I, but what do you say?"

Cheren shrugged. "White? It's your call."

"Yeah. Let's go see one."

* * *

"Dude, I feel SO sorry for that Excadrill. It looked super embarrassed."

"Yeah. That rainbow ribbon was humiliating."

"And I think they said it was male."

"Ouch..."

Austin, Cheren, and I exited the Musical building carrying a truckload of souvenirs in large, pink and orange bags. Hopefully Mildred and Shirley would like the twin Emolga plushies and musical T-shirts that I bought for them. And hopefully N wouldn't pounce on me for buying him a Zorua plushie; he'd probably complain that musicals were forcing pokemon into acting against their wills, or something like that. But I wanted to do something nice for him. He _was_ my _fiancee_, after all.

"But I did like that parody of 'Wicked'. That Gothitelle was perfect for playing Elphaba!"

Cheren cringed. "But the Bisharp as Fiyero? I didn't even know Bisharp and Gothitelle were compatible."

Austin seemed to have the same idea as Cheren. "Yeah...And that Lilligant playing Glinda was a bitch. I liked the parody of 'Into the Woods' better. Golurk playing the giant was hilarious!"

"Glinda's _supposed _to be a bitch. I preferred the parody of 'Jekyll and Hyde'." Cheren adjusted his glasses. "The idea of a Ditto playing Dr. Jekyll was ingenious. That transformation sequence from a normal man to a bloodthirsty, lustful tyrant had me on the edge of my seat."

"But that poor Leavanny! Why does Lucy have to-Oh sweet Zekrom! Is it that time already?" I froze the instant I saw the time: 6:32. "I was supposed to be back at the castle half an hour ago! Gotta run!"

I barely had time to say my goodbyes before I ran to a secluded location to send out Reshiram.

I was SO dead.

* * *

I snuck through the hallways, trying to go unnoticed by the many grunts on guard. Maybe N didn't know I was late.

When I got to the door of our room, I heard a conversation going on. Careful not to make a sound, I slowly pressed my ear against the door.

"Oh yes, Lord N! I _know_ she's cheating on you! I saw her with two boys in Nimbasa City!"

THE BITCH WAS STALKING ME? What the hell was her problem!

Without so much as I knock, I swung the double doors open, revealing Bailey grabbing hold onto N's work robes. She let go of him to point accusingly at me.

"See? She's late, too! How do you explain that?"

"I'm pretty sure stalking is illegal." I gave her the nastiest glare I could conjure up.

She retaliated with a glare of her own. "Well it's not MY fault that I decided to go to Nimbasa City on my off time. You and your silly boy toys are so loud!"

My blood was boiling and I was on the verge of strangling this slut with her intestines. She could insult me all she wanted, but when it came down to my friends, that bitch just **crossed the line**! I really would have, but N came between us.

"Hush, both of you." N turned to me with a serious face. "Now White, what happened?"

"I was hanging out with Cheren and I met one of my friends from Nimbasa. We just spent the day together."

Bailey snorted and whispered, "Threesome."

I nearly launched myself at her in a rage, but N held me back again. I looked up at N, pleading. He shook his head and brushed back my hair. Now it was Bailey's turn to fume. N bent down, nuzzling my cheek like before, except this time it was less awkward. Maybe N really did think this was a kiss.

"That's alright. We already had this discussion before."

Bailey huffed and strutted back to the door. "I'll be leaving, my _dearest Lord N_."

When N didn't reply, she scoffed and took her leave. That'll show **her**.

N's cheek burned against mine, a lot more than I expected.

"_White_..."

Trying to stop another awkward moment from happening between us again, I pulled the Zorua plushie out of the bag and pressed it against him. He looked at it slightly intrigued and I grinned sheepishly.

"Got you a plushie from the musical."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda odd way to end it, but oh well! As you can probably tell, I'm in love with musicals like Wicked, Into the Woods, and Jekyll and Hyde. I can just imagine pokemon trying to sing to the songs. So cute! ^/^ I'm loving all the nice reviews that you guys send me! And I'm taking critiques into account, as well. Keep sending them in. I'll be sure to read every single one of them!**


	9. The Gift of Knowledge

**A/N: Silly BluechanXD. You should be spending your time relaxing and not forcing yourself to write so much! I really don't listen to myself, do I? Actually, this chapter's kinda short. Don't blame me. It's all that really should happen in this chapter. I'll try to put more into the next chapter. Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

I stared in amazement at the grand water fountain the grunts were centering in the middle of the ballroom.

"A little more to the left! No that's too far!"

Another group of grunts was hanging hand woven baskets on the ceiling that contained clusters of pinkish flowers whose leaves cascaded over the sides like waterfalls.

More grunts were setting up cloth covered tables across the room. Abstract glass figurines stood in the center of each, holding down the table cloths.

The decorating wasn't even near done, but it was already taking such a beautiful shape.

"Do you like it, darling?" N came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. This was something that I had gotten used to over the months, so I was able to suppress a blush.

"I like it, but my birthday is a week away. Why are you decorating now?" I leaned into his embrace.

N nuzzled into my hair. "I have a lot of things planned for your birthday. We need to start working as soon as we can. I've had it all planned out for about two months."

Wow, N sure was taking my birthday seriously. He spared no expense for all of the decor. All of this stuff must've cost him a fortune!

"You really didn't have to, N. You're spoiling me," I giggled as his breath tickled my head.

"But it's your birthday. I want you to feel special. You mean so much to me." He squeezed me tighter.

His touch didn't make me blush that much, but his words sure did. I don't even think hearing stuff like that from N for years would stop me from feeling embarrassed. My blush grew when the grunts stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Dear Reshiram, this was far worse than PDA.

N seemed to ignore them because they didn't stop him from enthusiastically saying, "And you're going to feel a _lot_ more special on our wedding day! I've already planned that out, too."

I half-fainted right in front of all Team Plasma and N had to catch me before I fell to the floor.

"Oh White, darling! Are you alright?" He cried in concern as the grunts gasped. "Because I wasn't done telling you how I'm refurbishing my old playroom for our first child."

And that's when I really fainted.

* * *

Groaning, I woke up cradled in N's arms on our bed.

"Darling, you're awake! I was so worried. You just blacked out in the middle of the ballroom." N brought me closer to his chest.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Don't do that again, please."

"Do what?" He asked in his kiddish voice.

"Say stuff like that in front of everyone." I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Like what?"

I sighed. "Like about our wedding and...having kids."

When I opened my eyes, N's expression was dismal. "You don't want to marry me or have children?"

My heart tore in two at his melancholy tone.

"Of course I do!" I blurted out, but I covered my mouth, wishing that I hadn't said it. "It's just...it's kinda weird talking about it now. I'm too young to get married."

N seemed pensive, bringing a finger to his lips. He bit his nail, keeping quiet for a moment in thought.

"Do you like children, White?" He asked after a while.

If N were any other person, I would've seen where this was going. But you never know.

"Yeah, I like kids. Why?" I inquired warily.

N sighed in relief. "That's good. I like children, too. I used to see lots of them running around the park in Castelia City. They would chase each other in this game they called 'tag'. It intrigued me how much energy these children had. Their faces were always filled with happiness and sometimes I wished that I could play with them, too."

He paused to smile, like he was remembering the occasions. "I would always sit in the park and watch them. And sometimes, I even thought of you."

I cringed. Was he thinking about having kids with me before I became his princess? Creepy...

"Their liveliness reminded me of you. Their spirits were so refreshing, just like yours."

But N didn't know any better. I don't even think that Ghetsis ever gave him 'the talk.' Ghetsis didn't care about N at all. All he wanted was a vessel for his evil plan to rule the world. Why would he possibly want to inform N about sex?

"White. I want to know. Do you want a boy or-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before he continued. "Please don't say it! I'm not ready for that!"

N grabbed my wrist an pulled it away from his mouth. "Okay. We can wait to talk about it later. By the way, you're not sick, are you? I'm still curious as to why you fainted earlier."

Inwardly, I was banging my head against the bed post. He still didn't get it, did he?

"I'm fine. Let's just change the subject. So, do you like the Zorua plushie I bought for you?"

N beamed. "Why yes I do, my sweet. I'm letting my friend Zoroark play with him right now. He seemed quite amused by his new friend."

I giggled. N and his pokemon were so silly sometimes. To think a pokemon as powerful as Zoroark, the one who defeated Serperior, would find a simple doll entertaining.

"Haha. At least someone's having fun with it." I got out of his lap and sat across from him. "So tell me a little more about the party."

"Well we're adding an ice sculpture of you on top of the fountain." Geez, as if they couldn't go all out even more. "And we're having some of our best artists paint portraits of you to place at the entrance of the ballroom. Our bakers are preparing you a seventeen layer cake since you're turning seventeen."

I held my sides in laughter. "N, you're doing too much for me! It's just a birthday."

"Oh, this is nothing." N waved his hands. "Father always threw great celebrations for any occasion, whether it be his birthday, my birthday, or a holiday."

To think Ghetsis actually **did** care at one point in his life. He probably forgot what 'love' meant years ago.

"Personally, I think this will be our best celebration yet!"

I smiled, but it soon became a smirk. "So~ do I get any presents?"

"Why of course you do. Many, many presents from every one of our grunts. All the members have to give you a present," N stated proudly.

There were like...**hundreds** of members in Team Plasma. That means...**hundreds** of presents! Oh Zekrom.

Ugh. But that stupid bitch would have to get me one, too. She'd probably give me a Purrloin with rabies or something.

"And I'm giving you a _really_ special surprise!" N looked like he could hardly contain his excitement. "But I can't tell you what it is yet."

Figures. It's a **surprise**.

The double doors opened.

"Oh, Miss White!"

Mildred and Shirley came rushing in, faces paled in horror. "Are you alright? We heard that you collapsed in the ballroom!"

N smiled at them warmly. "It's nothing you need to worry about, ladies. My darling is fine. She's just exhausted."

They sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. We were very worried."

"I'll inform the rest of Team Plasma." Shirley turned on her heel only to face Bailey.

"I heard the girly fainted." Bailey crossed her arms, unamused.

"_Miss White_," Shirley corrected, "is feeling much better. Now if you will excuse me."

Mildred stepped closer to me like a protective mother as Bailey came up to us.

She bit her lip, faking innocence. "Oh, but Lord N. You aren't hurt, are you? I heard she fell over _you_. I bet she crushed you with her weight."

If N wasn't in the room, I would've punched the little slut.

N shook his head. "No, White is actually very light. I carried her here quite easily."

I snorted inwardly at Bailey's reddened face. Boy, was she pissed. That's what you get for making fun of my friends and my weight, you fat ass bitch.

"Lord N, I don't get what you see in this girl. I mean she's a total whore."

Mildred gasped along with me. She did NOT just say that in front of N. He turned to me, confusion adorning his innocent face. "Darling, what's a whore?"

"You don't know?" Bailey was genuinely shocked. Did she not know about N's childhood?

N shook his head again. "No. I'd like to know."

I covered his mouth. "No, you don't need to know, N. It's not a very nice word."

"It's not?" His words were muffled.

"No, N. It's a really mean word."

N gave Bailey a hurt look. "Why would you call White a mean word, Bailey?"

Bailey was utterly mortified. "W-what are you people?"

"You don't know, Bailey?" I snapped at her. "Has anyone ever told you what N had to go through as a kid?"

Her head gave a slight side to side motion. "I don't wanna know."

Without warning, Bailey ran out the door. Wow, I think I kinda overdid it. But she did deserve it. I mean, did she really think N was your typical hot guy? Yeah she was new and all, but was she really that lacking in the knowledge of Team Plasma's history?

Unsure of what else to do, Mildred walked to the door. "I'll go help Shirley."

The doors closed and we were alone again. Sighing, I dropped my hand from N's mouth.

"I didn't know Bailey would say something mean like that to you." N made tight fists. "I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings."

I placed my hand over one of his closed fists. "No, she didn't hurt my feelings. But I'm glad that you care."

I don't know what came over me, but I came closer to N and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. When I realized what I had done, my cheeks burned hotter than when I burnt my finger on the stove while helping Mom cook dinner.

N gingerly touched his cheek, his eyes wide and a blush growing on his face.

"Is that how humans show affection?"

Shyly, I nodded. "Mhm."

N sat there for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly. He licked his lips, looking very unsure. After a while, he cautiously leaned closer to me, tilting his head very slightly. His lips came in contact with my cheek, causing the temperature in my cheeks to rise.

He pulled away. "Is that what you call a 'kiss'?"

"Yeah."

The door creaked and shut. Had someone been watching us?

* * *

**A/N: I'm even quicker this time! Haha! Hope this chappie didn't seem too odd or random. I'll be glad if everyone enjoyed it.**

**Also, important message! Well not really, but I guess it may be. I'm having a little contest right now. I just finished a future chapter way in advanced (couldn't help myself XD). I've decided, whoever gets this question right will receive a personal email from me containing an excerpt from that chapter. It will seem confusing yes, but who DOESN'T want to know something that happens in a chapter ahead? It doesn't contain too many spoilers, but it will seem shocking! Here's the question: **

**In chapter 8 (Summertime Bliss), I stated that what may seem insignificant may in fact be significant later on. The thing that was most significant that seemed insignificant was an action that some (this could mean any number of people) characters made. Who were the people and what was the action? **

**Hint: The significance is that it shows a growing relationship with a deeper meaning. **

**P.S. You must also swear an oath that if I show you the excerpt, you are not to tell any other readers who have yet to answer the question correctly anything about the excerpt. If I find out that you did, I will either decide to change that part of my story to something else or block you from my account. (wow this sounds harsh D: I'm sorry if I scare anyone with this)**

**P.P.S. You can only guess ONCE.  
**

**Wow, I think I made it a little too easy! XD It doesn't matter. Happy hunting! XDDDD And may the odds be ever in your favor! (yes I'm obsessed with that book) Smaller excerpt to the first person who tells me where that's from. (Already taken! Do not answer this one!)**


	10. Dancing for the Stars

**A/N: And Black makes his first appearance! Wow, I keep mentioning him but he hasn't physically appeared in the story until now. Also, a guest appearance from Dirk. XD To be honest, he's not my favorite rider on the Ferris wheel (my favorite happens to be Martin), but I kinda liked writing his character. **

**Also, I'm still taking answers for the question from last chapter, so if you didn't get to answer, please feel free to. I'll be accepting answers until chapter 13, so don't be shy! XD Congrats to the four people who got it! I think two of you still haven't responded to my PM, so please do! **

* * *

"Hey White! Haven't seen you around this time of year!"

I looked around from my spot next to the Subway to see Dirk scratching the back of his head.

"Well obviously! I've only seen you during spring." The sun came out from behind a cloud, so I leaned in closer to the entrance.

"Yeah, but I'm out here for a reason. I'm practicing my dancin' skills for the Nimbasa Summerfest. It's only 'round for a day, so I've gotta be prepared. Dancin's my life, ya know."

"When is it?" I glanced back to the entrance to see if anyone was coming out. No one yet.

"This Friday. Can ya come?" He asked hopefully. I felt bad that I'd have to decline.

"I really wish I could, but my birthday is that day and..." Was I supposed to tell him about N? I guess I had no other choice. He'd keep asking if I didn't. "...and my..._boyfriend_ is throwing me a huge party."

Okay, maybe N wasn't really my boyfriend, but _fiancée_ just sounded awkward.

"Boyfriend? I thought things were already official with N."

Black came into sight as he stepped down the mini staircase. Way to be smooth, Black.

"White, who's your friend?" Black stood next to me, tipping his hat down to block the sun.

"'Sup man. The name's Dirk."

"I'm Black. Nice to meet ya."

They fist bumped as if they had known each other for years.

"So Black, my man. What's this you were sayin' with White? Said she's tying the knot already?" Dirk grimaced. Was he like Martin and Austin, too?

"Yup. With a celebrity, too." Black grinned widely. I could almost see the poke yen signs in his eyes. "And get this, Dirk. He's _totally_ had the hots for her before she even liked him!"

I nudged him hard in the gut. "Shut up!"

Black flinched but burst out in laughter. Dirk's grimace grew.

"Who is he? He on TV?" Dirk twirled one of his dreadlocks on his finger.

I bit my lip in embarrassment. "Yeah. His name is N."

He stared at me as Black continued his laughter. "Ya mean that prince dude? He's always comin' out on the news. The guy's really cool."

Dirk was in a dilemma. If he was anything like Austin or Martin, which I bet he was, he had this huge crush on me but was still a fan of the guy I was marrying.

"Said he was leavin' for Hoenn soon. You gettin' hitched before it?"

"No. He hasn't said when it's gonna be. I think he wants to have it soon after he gets back from Hoenn."

He crossed his arms and leaned back, smirking. "Hey, you said you're havin' a birthday bash, right? Need some pro dancers for entertainment?"

I half-smiled. "I wish, but N only wants Team Plasma members to be there. I'll try and _beg_ him to let you guys come for the wedding. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Damn right, he should." Dirk clicked his heels. "If what the Black Meister said was true, you've got him wrapped around your little finger. No man in his right mind would refuse the lass he loves."

_"I feel Volcaronas in my stomach."_

Did N really love me? But, he was too kiddish to be in love with someone.

"Sorry to interrupt your nice little discussion about your love life," Black cut in, wiping away a stray tear from his laughter,"but I've got something to tell ya, White. Two things actually."

"Yeah, Black. What is it?"

"First one's gonna blow yer mind! Guess what? I just beat Ingo before you got here!" Black raised his hat in victory.

"Wow, Black! That's awesome!" I gave him a one armed hug. "And you couldn't have told me before you decided to talk about N?"

Black chuckled. "Nah. It was pretty funny to see yer face like that! You were _super_ red!"

I punched him in the gut again, knocking some of the wind out of him. "Shut it!"

He hacked for a moment but soon regained his composure. "Haha! Yeah, so I beat Ingo. Got 10 battle points out of it. I have 54 now and I'm still saving up. I've only been using them for small stuff like Carbos and Iron. But I may buy a Rare Candy..."

"Are you planning on fighting Emmet next?" I inquired.

Black nodded with a grin. "Yup! And then I'm going back for rematches."

Dirk patted his back. "Dude, yer amazin'! That's totally boss!"

"And the second thing?"

Black leaned against the subway, placing his hands behind his head. "You haven't talked to Bianca recently, have you?"

Dirk nudged me and whispered, "Bianca?"

"Friend of ours," I whispered back before turning my attention to Black again. "Nope. Why?"

He rubbed under his nose, grinning widely. "We're dating now!"

Silence lasted for only a second before I began snickering. "I was wondering when that would happen."

Black looked genuinely confused. "Really? Do me and her look good together?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Black, honey, has anyone ever told you how dense you are?"

He snorted. "No, but I've heard from everyone how much **you** are."

"Wha?"

Black shook his head. "Nothin'. Nothin'. So what were you saying?"

I poked him square in the chest. "Listen, I'm not dense. At least not as dense as you or Bianca, cuz she's had it **bad** for you forever."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Seriously? How would _you_ know?"

I gawked at him. How stupid was he? "Really, Black? She and I are best friends. She tells me _everything_. You have no idea how many times she fawned over you over the Xtransceiver."

"She tells you everything, eh? You really think that?" He sounded as if he knew something.

"'Kay Black, what is it? Spit it out. I know you're hiding something from me."

Bianca tells me everything. Doesn't she?

He shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna say. By the way, now that Bianca and me are hooked up like you and N, Cheren's the only loner."

I huffed. "Don't you change the subject on me!"

He shrugged. "Who said I was?"

Huh?

"Dude, what the hell? You're confusing me."

What did Bianca not telling me everything have to do with Cheren being the only single person in our group?

"What I'm saying is-"

_RING! RING!_

Black held up his Xtransceiver. "Hold that thought. I'm getting a call."

He prodded around on his Xtransceiver then answered it. "Hey, 'sup Cheren? I was just talking about you to...huh?...yeah?...you're kidding...yeah, with White...you wanna go three-way?...wah...okay...okay, okay, sheesh. No need to get like that...sure...yeah, okay bye."

He hung up and turned back to me. "Cheren says he saw a legendary on Victory Road! Isn't that awesome?"

"Which one?"

Black scratched the back of his head. "He wouldn't say. Figures, though, right?"

We had an old legend back in Nuvema Town. They said that if you see a legendary, you'll have good luck that year. But if you told someone the name of it, you'd have bad luck...or something like that. I couldn't remember if it was really the name or just telling someone about it. And I think it said something like if you wanted something, like an object or whatever, you couldn't look at it for 24 hours after you saw the legendary. Yeah, I dunno. Though it was kinda odd for Cheren to not tell us. He wasn't really one for myths. But if it was luck he wanted, then best not ask him about it.

"Well Black? Are you gonna finish what you were saying?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Yeah, about that..."

_RING! RING!_

_Another_ call? Someone just didn't want me to find out what Black was gonna say.

"Hey Bianca!"

I sighed, turning back to Dirk. "Yeah, he's never going to tell me, is he?"

He laughed. "Guess not."

"Hey Dirk? Tell me, what does N talk about on the news?" N never really talked about his news casts. In fact, he never even once asked me to watch for him on TV. Speaking of which, we didn't even _have_ a TV.

"He talks about stuff like treatin' yer pokemon right and not releasin' them." He paused for a moment to ponder.

Then something seemed to click in him. He snapped his fingers. "Now that ya mention it, I think he might've mentioned you."

N mentioned me on the news?

"Yup. I could almost swear it was you. They asked him what his inspiration was and he said 'this girl I met along my journey'. Mentioned that they were gettin' hitched, too. Said she was the only one who understood him."

N thought about me like that? I guess I kinda learned how to understand the way he thought. I knew what he didn't know and learned how to put up with it. I guess that's why Bailey was so weirded out by us. Maybe she asked someone about him already...

"Hey White. Gotta run. Bianca wants me back at Nuvema Town pronto!" Black called, taking a pokeball off his belt.

I smirked at him. "Try not to have _too_ much fun in her bedroom."

A blush rose on his cheeks. "Come on! You know we're not like that! Sheesh, White, get yer mind outta the gutter."

"Wow, you're actually not being dense for once. I was half expecting you to say something like '_Of course not. You know she only has girly games on her Wii!_'"

Black rolled his eyes. "Psh. Yeah, whatever. See ya. Catch you later, too, Dirk."

Dirk threw him a peace sign. "Likewise, my man."

Braviary shot out of the pokeball and Black mounted him. "Back to Nuvema Town, War!"

They were gone in a flash.

Dirk wiped his forehead off. "Well, I'll see ya, White. Gotta go practice. Nimbasa Summerfest's dance tournament is based around votes, so I'm gonna need to perform my best."

By votes? That's it!

"Wait a minute! You said votes, right? I'm gonna make it up to you since I can't go. Follow me."

* * *

Dirk's teeth were chattering loudly. "W-why are we a-at such a huge est-t-tate?"

I smiled, ringing the doorbell. "You'll see!"

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door for us; it was a maid.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked quietly.

"May I please see Martin? Tell him it's White."

The maid nodded. "Just a moment, dear."

The door closed and there was a sound of soft patted footsteps.

"I-i-i really don't kn-now what's goin' on, b-b-but I' gonna trust-t-t ya on this one."

The door opened again and Martin walked out. "Oh, Miss White! What a pleasant surprise. What did you need?"

"Are you going to the Summerfest on Friday?"

His eyes lit up. "Why yes, of course. My family goes every year to show off my mother's latest clothing designs. Were you going, because I would love to accompany you. The countess has been asking about you, as well."

I smiled sheepishly. "No, I'm not going. Sorry." Martin became a bit downtrodden. "But I'd like you to do something for me."

He nodded curiously. "Anything for you, Miss White. What did you need?"

I threw an arm around Dirk's trembling shoulders. "This is Dirk. He's performing at the dance tournament. I was wondering if you could get some of your aristocratic buddies to vote for him."

Martin gave a glance at him. "Surely. But first, you wouldn't mind dancing for us now just to see what we're voting for, would you Sir Dirk?"

Dirk blushed in embarrassment. He obviously wasn't used to being treated like a gentleman by nobility. "Y-yeah. Sure."

He took out a mini CD player from the pocket of the jacket around his waist. He set it on the pavement next to him.

"Hold on a minute, Sir Dirk. Let me call the others." Martin rushed back into the house.

Dirk stared in horror as Martin's family, including the countess, maids, and butlers flooded out of the house.

"Splendid! A delightful performance on a lovely summer day!" Martin's father boomed over the crowd of people.

The countess greeted me with a friendly hug. "Dear, Miss White. It has been far too long."

I laughed. "Only a few months have gone by."

"A few months is a very long wait for me." She smiled. "Martin called us out here for some reason. Do you know why?"

"Yeah. My friend Dirk," I pointed to him as he placed a CD into the machine, "is performing a dance at Summerfest. He's showing you all his dance so you can vote for him."

She nodded and watched him curiously.

Dirk stood up when the song began. He was sweating water works and breathing heavily. He stretched his arms out, waiting for the song to queue him. When the song hit a high point, Dirk began his dance. Dirk went to the ground and spun around, using his hands for support. His movements were fast and exciting, giving me chills up the spine. He was really good!

It was kinda weird to see a crowd of nobles so interested in a break dance. You'd think they were more into stuff like classical music. But they were all in awe at Dirk's skills.

The song ended quite briefly and Dirk stood up to bow.

The entire crowd of nobles cheered wildly. Dirk scratched the back of his head, blushing heavily. Martin's father went up to him to shake his hand.

"Sir Dirk, you have shown us an outstanding performance! Here me, oh members of my household! We must all vote for Sir Dirk at this year's Summerfest dance tournament!"

Their claps became louder, obviously agreeing with his statement.

Martin came up to me and held my hand. "That was a fascinating performance, Miss White. Your friend amazes me."

I glanced over to Dirk who was busy being fawned over by the other household members. He gave me a glance of is own and threw me a thumbs up. He looked a lot more confident than before.

I laughed loudly, giving him a thumbs up, as well. I may not be there on Friday, but at least a bit of me would be there with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Does anyone get the feeling that someone is missing from this chapter? (wink-wink-nudge-nudge)**

**Edit: Lol, some people are giving me weird answers to this! XD Hint: _SHE_ wasn't even mentioned in this chapter. XDDDD  
**


	11. Brother of Harmonia

**A/N: Haha! Silly readers. The person who was missing was Bailey! XD She's missing again in this chapter, as well. Please enjoy! I would've updated sooner, but fanfic was being stupid. It kept giving me an error message. T.T  
**

* * *

"Where are we going, darling?" N asked curiously as I dragged him down the streets of Nimbasa. Many bystanders gasped, whispering to themselves and others. It was no wonder. N _was_ a celebrity, after all.

"You'll see."

I brought him over to a small hill across from the Ferris wheel that was shaded by large trees. Hm. He wasn't here yet. Maybe he was taking his time to make things perfect.

"Hey, White! A-a-and-"

It was a miracle that Austin didn't drop the picnic basket. He was so entranced by the presence of N that I took the basket without him noticing.

"Let me get that for you, Austin."

Austin slowly nodded his head without a word. I had already finished setting up the blanket and he was **still** gawking at N. N raised his hand to Austin for a handshake.

"Hello. Are you one of White's friends?" He smiled.

Austin's hand was trembling when he took hold of N's. "Y-yeah. I'm A-a-austin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Austin. My name is N."

Didn't N know that pretty much everyone in Unova knew who he was?

"I-i-i know. You're alw-ways coming out on TV. Y-you're really c-cool."

N's smile grew. "Well, thank you for watching. It's nice to know that many trainers are being influenced positively by my teaching."

When N released his hand, Austin yanked a notepad and pen out of his pocket and held them out to him. "M-may I p-p-please have your autograph?"

N slid the pen over the notepad skillfully, like a true artisan. His lettering was flawless and looked like it was printed. On the paper, he had written _N Harmonia_. White Harmonia. That actually sounded quite pretty.

"Th-thank you!" Austin gingerly pocketed the pen and notepad. He dug into the picnic basket and brought out a tub of sandwiches and a pie. "I hope y-you guys like it. I was up at 5:00 in the morning preparing everything."

Poor Austin! He didn't have to be slaving over a kitchen stove for hours to please us. Just a snack would've pleased me and for surely N.

"You really didn't have to, Austin. Something simple would've been fine with me."

Austin shook his head. "No. Today is special. I got to meet one of my _idols_. I had to do something that was worthy of him."

N chuckled. "My little angel is right, Austin. You needn't have."

He brought out a thermos and a salad bowl next. "But you deserve it. I want to make this day memorable."

N placed his hand on the basket. "It's more than enough. I really appreciate all that you've done, Austin."

Holding the plates, bowls, and utensils, Austin bowed. "I-it's an honor, Mr. N."

"Let's see what we got here," I said, examining each item that was brought out from the basket; there were the sandwiches and pie, the thermos and salad, a long baguette, bottled water, and a wide variety of fruit.

My stomach growled loudly. "Gosh, it all looks so good!"

Austin grinned. "Dig in!"

I piled three sandwiches on a heap load of salad, took a large piece of pie, a big chunk of the baguette, and a ripe red, juicy apple. My bowl was filled to the rim with noodle soup.

"Wow, White, did you get enough?" Austin asked jokingly.

N laughed, grabbing a sandwich from the tub. "It's fine. She made us skip breakfast, so she must be starving."

I wasted no time in stabbing into the salad and stuffing the wonderful tasting delicacies into my mouth. My stomach was in heaven. Skipping breakfast was the worst thing that I'd done today. I shoveled in two of my sandwiches, swallowing them in mere seconds.

"Calm down, White!" Austin raised his hand out to me. "You're gonna get heartburn!"

"I dwnt crr," I growled behind the mountain of food compacted in my mouth.

N simply chuckled and nibbled on his sandwich.

* * *

"So tell me, N. What interests you most about Hoenn that you decided to travel there first?" Austin picked up the empty plates and bowls.

"There hasn't been too much talk of abuse there, so I wanted to start there. I want to start off small before I go to regions like Kanto since Team Rocket is a very vicious group with large numbers. We're planning to build on our followers so we can help Kanto with greater ease."

N bit into his Nanab berry. "I've also heard that Hoenn produces these treats for pokemon called 'pokeblocks'. It's the only region that has them and they are said to have properties that bring out good qualities in pokemon. I'd really love to see one."

"Pokeblocks?" Austin looked at him oddly. "Weird name they have."

"They are a mixture of berries in the shape of a block. They're made in a 'pokeblock blender'."

"Sounds radical."

My mind was off somewhere and I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. Boy, was I stuffed! Man, Austin sure is a good chef. Something made me glance towards the Ferris wheel and to my surprise, there standing near the door was none other than Aurora. What was she doing out here at this time of year? She only went on the Ferris wheel during autumn.

I stood up, catching the attention of N. "Darling, where are you going?"

"Just to go meet a friend. I just saw her. Please, continue your conversation."

N nodded. "Alright. Don't be too long, dear."

"'Kay!" I sprinted off to the Ferris wheel where Aurora stood in a daze.

"Aurora!" I called, waving to her.

She whipped around and her face lit up. "White! It's good to see you!"

We exchanged hugs for a moment before she asked, "What are you doing here today?"

"I'm here with my friend and my fiancée," I stated quickly before realizing that I had just called N my fiancée. "I-i mean-"

Aurora's eyes sparkled, hungry for this great opportunity for a conversation. "Your fiancée? Ooh, show me!"

I pointed over at N who was busy having his conversation with Austin. "The one with the green hair."

She squinted, trying to make out all of his features. Aurora's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "You're getting married to N? Oh my gosh, I'm like his biggest fan! How'd you reel in such a big one?"

I blushed, turning my attention to my feet. "N and I go back a little while."

"Tell me about it!" She leaned in as if I was telling her a secret.

"We were kinda arguing about our ideals for a while, but I pretty much convinced him that I was right." That sorta summed it up. Just add the drama and action and you had the real picture.

"So that was _you_ he was talking about when he said he got inspiration from a girl!" She squealed in delight like a fangirl. "You're so lucky. You've got yourself a keeper, unlike me..."

"What happened?" I placed a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't having boy problems again, was she?

Aurora sighed, her expression becoming dull. "You remember that guy I told you about on the Ferris wheel, right?"

I nodded. He was the one she said that told her he liked her. She didn't believe him one bit, from what I remembered.

"Well, he kept telling me how much he liked me and all, so I gave in and went out with him." She looked even more grim now. "But I saw him last month with another girl at the restaurant I work at. He...kissed her..."

Aurora couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started bawling on my shoulder. I patted her back gently, trying to comfort her as much as I could.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry, White. I shouldn't be crying. It's already been a month, so I should've been over it a long time ago. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. Hey. I know what'll cheer you up. Why don't I introduce you to N? Hm? How does that sound?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, White."

* * *

"Hey N!"

N turned around with a bright smile. "White, darling, you're back! Is that your friend?"

Aurora blushed, nervous to see N so close other than on TV.

"Yup. This is Aurora. She's a big fan of yours." I pushed her over to him.

He held his hand out to her. "It's so nice to be meeting so many of White's friends. How do you do?"

She shook his hand nervously. "I'm fine, thank you."

I motioned to Austin. "And that's Austin."

Austin gave a slight wave. "Hey."

Aurora smiled and waved back.

"We just finished having a picnic." I informed her, looking around at what was left. I picked up the last sandwich and handed it to her. "Are you hungry?"

Aurora took it graciously and bit off a piece. She chewed on it for a moment before gasping. "This...this is incredible! I've never had such a delicious tasting sandwich in my life! Not even at the restaurant I work at!"

She took more bites of it, savoring its taste. "It's so good! I love it! Thank you, White!"

I giggled. "Don't thank me. Thank Austin. He's the one who made it."

Her eyes glistened brighter than before. "Austin, your cooking is astounding! You should come work for our restaurant. We're looking for new chefs."

Austin's cheeks glowed red and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Come on. I'm not _that_ great."

"But you are!" She spun around on her heel. "I must go tell my boss about you. I look forward to seeing you there! It's called _Le Café Ensoleillée_! Bye, White! Bye, N!"

She skipped off, a lot more cheery.

Austin's jaw hung out. "She's not giving me a choice, is she?"

I gave him a one-armed hug. "Nope. But that's how she is."

"Le Café En-wha?"

"You'll find it."

Austin leaned closer to my ear so no one else was in earshot. "Ya know, she was kinda cute."

Haha! Your lucky day just got even luckier, Aurora!

I patted his back. "Maybe you can tell her that. But not now. She's still recovering from her last relationship. She caught him cheating on her."

Austin winced. "Ouch."

"But it'll be fine. You go on ahead. I bet they're already getting your papers ready."

He shrugged. "I guess a summer job won't be _that_ bad. Well, see ya, White." Austin waved at N. "Bye, N."

Austin picked up his basket and went off, leaving N and I alone on the hill. N slid his arm around my waist and held me closer.

"What were you and Austin whispering about?" He asked curiously.

I giggled. "Just playing Anthea, that's all."

N was baffled. "Playing Anthea? But Anthea is a woman. How can you play a person? She's not a game."

I snorted. N never changes, does he?

Anthea; Team Plasma's Goddess of Love.

_"I feel Volcaronas in my stomach."_

That same phrase kept playing in my head. Maybe N **did** know about love.

After all, Harmonia's brother was Cupid.

* * *

**A/N: Two things: One; the café's name translates to "The Sunny Café" in French. Two; In Greek mythology, Harmonia's brother is Eros, the equivalent of Cupid. **

**Lol, I added some random AustinxAurora for some reason. I don't even think there's a name for it. (checks shippy website) Nope. All it has is SummerHopeshipping (AustinxWhite). Someone needs to make a name for it!**

**Next time: White's birthday party has finally arrived! Also, my updates will probably be slowing down. No more vacation. T.T Send in your reviews and critiques as always! **


	12. Sweet Pea and the Tiger Lily

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my Chemistry buddy, Mireya, who recently started reading this story. She's been begging me to continue it and update quickly! XD Hope you like this, Mireya!**

**Also, special thanks to AnimeFan4Eternity for making such nice fan art for the story. Check out her deviantart page!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, dear White!"

I groaned, flipping over in my semi-conscious state. The bed was bobbing up and down rather annoyingly and it was giving me a headache. I pulled a pillow over my head to stop the chanting from entering my ears.

"Wake up, White! It's your birthday!" Something was shaking me violently.

Groggily, I threw the pillow aside and rubbed my tired eyes. N was jumping around like a crazed jumping bean. He chanted excitedly, clapping his hands loudly.

My eyes drooped again. "N. Please stop. I'm sleepy."

The shaking stopped and I felt N's nose against my cheek. He took in a deep breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WHITE!"

I jerked up from shock. My back hit the floor with a loud thud.

N pulled me up. "White, dearest, are you alright?"

Groaning even louder, I reluctantly pushed myself off the floor. "Yeah..."

His hands laced with mine and a grin quickly spread across his face. "Today's your birthday, White!"

I rubbed my aching head; there was a little bump on it from the impact. "Yeah, N. I think you've established that already."

He giggled, dancing around the room with his nightwear swinging everywhere. "I can't wait for the party! You're going to have so much fun!"

I sat back down on the bed. "I bet I will..."

The double doors swung open.

"Happy birthday, Miss White!"

Oh no...My Plasma buddies were saying it, too?

Mildred and Shirley embraced me affectionately. "We need to get you ready for the party."

"Already?" The party wouldn't start until nighttime. "It's way too early."

Both grabbed my arms. "We know that! But your makeover will take us many hours to complete, Miss White."

HOURS? What were they planning to do, give me plastic surgery?

"You're kidding."

Shirley grinned. "First, we need to wash you up, Miss White. You'll need to be sparkling clean for what's to come."

Mildred bowed to N. "We will send for other members to get you ready, as well, Lord N."

N smiled. "Thank you. Please make her pretty to the best of your abilities."

"We shall, Lord N!"

* * *

Mildred ran sweet pea shampoo through my hair, getting every strand soaked in it. Sweet pea shampoo; the castle always had this nice, comforting sweet pea smell to it. I guess Team Plasma really liked sweet peas.

Shirley scrubbed my feet with her sponge. "Miss White will look absolutely _stunning_ when we're done fixing her up!"

A bucket of water was dumped over my head. "So stunning that Bailey will be even more jealous than she already is."

Both girls giggled. "Don't you agree, Miss White?"

Stupid Bailey. A present from her would be worse than not getting a present at all.

Shirley drained the tub and Mildred wrapped a towel around me. I was seated at the vanity table when scalding air hit the back of my head. The rumbling sound of a blow dryer was close to my ears.

A clear, base coat of nail polish was painted professionally onto each of my finger nails. Once dried, two coats of a creamy silver polish were applied. Next were my feet.

The blow dryer stopped and was placed onto the vanity table. Mildred took a lock of my hair and placed it in a curling iron.

It felt like hours were slowly passing for me. Lock after lock, nail after nail, it seemed like it would never end. Powder nearly choked me when Shirley patted my face with the powder puff. I sneezed up a storm after that.

A thick layer of white eye shadow was brushed onto my eye lids. Mildred slid lipstick over my lips gently after brushing my teeth thoroughly.

"All done!" Shirley squealed, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I blinked, staring at my reflection. You'd think this was my wedding day.

Mildred helped me off my seat. "Now it's time for your dress!"

* * *

I shivered, chilled by the air conditioning against my bare legs. I wanted to choose my dress **now** so I wouldn't have to stay like this any longer in just a skimpy bathrobe.

Mildred and Shirley had brought me to one Team Plasma's best fashion designers. She stood tall on her pink stilettos, fishing through the wardrobe behind her. She pulled out a periwinkle, sleeveless dress that ruffled at the skirt.

She unzipped the side of the dress and motioned me closer. "Lord N requested this dress for you, Lady White."

Hesitantly, I stepped into the dress, trying not to tear or wrinkle it. She zipped it back up; a perfect fit.

The woman reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of white laced heels. She bent down, gingerly placing my feet into each one. She turned around, picking something up from the stool behind her. When she turned back to me, I saw that it was a tiara; it wasn't a normal tiara, but a small one with the crystals shaped into flowers on twisted vines.

"A crown fit for a princess," she said, carefully positioning the tiara on my head.

Oh, I was **dying** to see what I looked like now!

* * *

"Madame White, please stay still."

I was agitated; I'd been sitting here for the past, what, **3 HOURS**, not being able to move at all. I was loosing patience with this guy.

The grunt, Plasma's best artist, stroked at his canvas with his brush with the periwinkle. He was **still** doing my dress? He'd been doing my dress for the last hour!

"Are you almost done?" I didn't care how rude I sounded to this guy. I wanted to move **now**.

"My art takes time and patience, Madame White. Lord N would have my head served at dinner if I made one slightest mistake."

Tch. Maybe Ghetsis, but not N.

"Ah...Done!"

I jumped up, stretching all of the muscles that I didn't even know that I had. I was free from this accursed statue-like state!

"Good, good, Madame. We just have one more painting to do."

Dear RESHIRAM.

* * *

"Oh, White, my darling! You look gorgeous!"

My entire body was so sore that I didn't even care what N said. I popped my back, feeling sudden relief.

"Are you alright, darling? You look tired." N placed his hand on my shoulder in concern.

"Barely. Your artist had me in these weird positions for hours! I think my bones are permanently dislocated." I rolled my shoulders back, popping them as well.

N guffawed. "Haha, darling, you'll be fine! Anyway, your party starts in a few minutes. Would you like to invite your pokemon friends? I'm bringing mine."

He reached into the back pocket of his black pants, pulling out five pokeballs. Enlarging them, he threw them all at once into the air; out came Zoroark, Vanilluxe, Klingklang, Carracosta, and Archeops. Or course he'd keep Zekrom in its pokeball; Zekrom and Reshiram were too big for the ballroom.

N's pokemon looked around, confused. All five of them turned to N, wondering what they were called out for.

"Today is White's birthday," N explained to them. "Go wish her a happy birthday."

They looked at me, blinking in more confusion. I guess it was kind of weird to be wishing a happy birthday to someone who was once considered an enemy. But they shrugged it off amongst themselves and came to crowd around me, crying out happily. I patted them all as a thank you.

Now it was my turn. I pulled up the hem of my dress, taking the pokeballs off the belt that was tied around my leg; I never went anywhere without my pokemon. Not even to my own birthday party.

"Come on out, everybody!"

Serperior, Musharna, Excadrill, Swanna, and Cofagrigus landed on the ground. They were just as confused as N's pokemon; when noticing his pokemon, mine growled at them, ready for a fight.

I stepped between them, motioning a halt. "Calm down, you guys. We're all friends now."

My pokemon stopped growling and stared at N's hesitantly. Serperior sniffed at Zoroark and vice versa. Cautiously, Serperior spoke up, saying something to him in pokemon language. Zoroark responded, shaking hands with Serperior's tail. Both smiled and laughed.

N patted Zoroark, looking up at me. "You're wonderful with pokemon, darling."

I blushed. "Y-you're a lot better with them than me. What did they say?"

"Serperior wanted to settle their differences for you. Zoroark agreed and said he wanted to be friends."

The rest of our pokemon stepped closer, beginning a little conversation.

"The party is about to start, everyone," N announced to the pokemon.

I grinned, clenching my fist in determination. "Let's show Team Plasma how to party! What do you say?"

Our pokemon jumped up joyously, cheering out cries.

* * *

"Entering; Lord N and Lady White!"

The crowd of Plasma grunts roared in delight as N and I walked into the ballroom with our pokemon close behind. We passed the two pictures of me that were painted earlier, and now that I saw them, their beauty was worth my back aches.

The ballroom was packed with people and pokemon alike; Patrats, Watchogs, Purrloins, Liepards, Sandiles, Krokoroks, Krookodiles, Scraggys, Scraftys, Trubbishs, and Garbodors gathered around the flowing fountain; an ice sculpture of me sat at the top of the fountain just like N said it would. In the corner of the room, behind the orchestra, the piano, a pile of presents, and the food table stood my seventeen tier cake.

Everything was perfect! It was all absolutely perfect! I'd never seen a more lively and beautiful party such as this one.

N raised his arm and the ballroom went completely silent; even the pokemon quieted their small chatter.

"My friends, I welcome you to this wonderful celebration for my dear future bride, White!" He threw his arm higher. "Let the festivities begin!"

All of Team Plasma cheered and went back to what they were doing.

"Miss White!" The familiar cries of my Plasma buddies came from behind me.

Mildred and Shirley embraced me tightly. "We hope you like our presents!"

"Of course I will," I choked out, barely noticing their matching citrine gowns that made them look like twins.

N laughed. "Would you like something to drink, dear? I'll go get you something."

He left to the food table without letting me answer.

"You look absolutely stunning, Miss White!" Mildred complimented, taking my hands in hers.

I smiled sheepishly. "You guys should take the credit. You were the ones that did all the work for me."

Their laughter was short lived when Shirley snarled at the food table. "Look who decided to crash the party."

Curious, I turned in the direction she was looking. The NERVE.

At the food table, Bailey was busy flirting with N as he poured punch into a cup for me. That little **bitch**! She's flirting with him on **my** birthday. Think of what she'd do on my **wedding day**!

"I don't care if she got me the greatest present of all. I'm **still** ripping that girl to shreds!" I growled, digging my sharp nails into my palms.

Mildred held me back from stomping over there. "Here, Miss White. There is nothing to worry about."

Shirley looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about, Mildred?" Was it something that only Mildred knew?

Mildred smiled sweetly. "Lord N is planning something nice for Miss White later. It will _surely_ get Bailey off him for a while."

I cocked my head to the side. "What is it?"

She winked. "Can't say!"

Another secret? Ugh. What's with all of these secrets about my own party?

"Here you go, darling."

Startled, I jumped, nearly knocking the drink out of N's hand. When did he get here?

N handed me the glass. "Bailey wishes you a happy birthday."

"More like she's wishing me dead so she can go out with you," I mumbled, downing half my drink in anger.

"Hm? What was that, darling?"

"Nothing."

I turned my attention to our pokemon by the fountain; Zoroark was proudly showing off N's Zorua doll while Serperior, Carracosta, and Excadrill stared at it in awe. Vanilluxe and Musharna were playing tag, floating in circles around the fountain. Cofagrigus would poke at Klingklang then suddenly disappear, only to end up on the other side to poke it again when it wasn't looking. This annoyed Klinklang until it Thunderbolted Cofagrigus, stopping his little game.

What really struck me was that Archeops was nuzzling Swanna, but she squawked at him and flew to the other side of the fountain. They were just like N and I when I first came to live here; I didn't like N's little advances at all, but in time, I sort of learned to like them.

"Hey, N. I you don't mind if I go talk to Swanna for a while, do you?"

N shook his head. "Not at all. Let me take your cup and I'll get you some more punch and some food."

After handing the glass back to N, I crept over to Swanna who was drinking from the fountain.

"Hi, Swanna." I sat next to her on the edge of the fountain.

Swanna stopped drinking and held her head up happily. I patted her head and she leaned into my touch.

"I saw you and Archeops."

She pulled away, eyes widened at me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "You two remind me of N and I."

"Swa?"

"Mhm. I didn't want to be N's princess before, just like how you don't want to be friends with Archeops." I glanced at the downtrodden Archeops who was miserably moving his wing across the water.

"Swanna!" Swanna scoffed, turning her head away from him.

I half-smiled. "Look, I know it may be hard at first, but give him a little time. I know he was your enemy in the battle, but I think you should give him a chance."

She glanced back and forth between Archeops and I. "Swa? Nna?"

I pushed her in his direction. "Go. I think he wants to be your friend."

She sighed, but flew over to him anyway. Archeops was startled by her sudden change of heart and blinked rapidly. Swanna smiled, flapping her wings. I guess that was a sign of friendship because Archeops seemed excited and flapped his wings, too.

"Here you are, dear." N handed me a plate and my drink and sat down next to me.

"Swanna's getting along with Archeops, now," I said, picking up a grape from the plate and plopping it into my mouth.

N bit into an Oran berry. "That's good. All pokemon should be friends."

All of our pokemon were now gathered around Zoroark and the plushie. N giggled.

I looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

N sipped his drink. "Friend Zoroark was making up a little story about the Zorua doll for the others."

"That's sweet of him."

We watched them in amusement, nibbling at our food just like at a musical.

* * *

The sound of violins and a piano rang through the ballroom and grunts coupled together to dance. I searched around for my friends and found Mildred and Shirley with two male grunts; Shirley was giggling with her partner while Mildred awkwardly moved with her partner, blushing darkly.

I laughed, looking around for more grunts that I knew; I found the grunt who always seemed to catch N and I in those awkward moments, and the shy new recruit from my first few days living at the castle.

They all seemed to be having a lot of fun dancing with their partners. All of the grunts had dressed exceptionally and they moved across the dance floor in an array of colors that blended like a painting. Sigh. I could watch them dance for hours.

I watched and watched, their dancing like a daydream to me. I was suddenly reminded of Martin's marriage meeting with the countess. His orchestra had played and I wanted to dance with N. An urge to dance with him grew in me and I tapped his shoulder.

N turned to me with a smile. "What is it, darling?"

Blushing, I moved my gaze away from his eyes. "I wanna...dance."

"After this song, okay?" He sounded like he was trying to hold back excitement.

I nodded and went back to watching the grunts dance. The song seemed to slow down for me and felt like it would never end. One note became ten notes and the longer the wait felt. My heart pounded louder than the music. My anticipation grew to the point where it was almost uncontrollable.

With the pluck of a string, the song finally ended and N pulled me up from the fountain. Everyone, even the pokemon, seemed to know what was going on and moved out of our way off the dance floor until N and I were the only ones in the middle.

Nervously, my eyes darted around until I saw Mildred who smiled at me. Is this what she was talking about?

My attention turned back to N who held his hand out to me. "Don't worry. I was taught how to dance when I was younger."

Academics, fine arts, and now dancing? What did N **not** learn in his childhood?

I inhaled deeply, placing my hand in his. His other arm fell to my waist and I held his shoulder for support. I stared at him, too nervous to look anywhere else.

N smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

The pianist played a short intro and N brought me closer.

"Trust me."

He side stepped, pulling me into a sweet little dance across the room. We swayed in circles and when the piano trilled, he would twirl me around. N pushed away from me, keeping a hold on one of my hands. We continued a rhythmic push away and pull back movement until he pulled me in again, this time with a spin until my back was against his chest.

I tensed when I saw the crowd of Plasma grunts staring intently at our dance. I would've forgotten about the dance if it wasn't for N whispering to me.

"Trust me, White."

Sighing, I leaned closer into his chest for comfort. N spun me out of his embrace, letting go of my hand. He gripped my opposite hand and placed his other hand behind his back. He lead us in a slow walk in a circle.

Another spin and we were back in our original position. We swayed around the fountain for a second time with a spin here and there.

N suddenly stopped in the middle of our sway and pulled me down into a dip until my feet were almost completely off the floor. His eyes held mine in check. At that moment, no one was in the room with us. It was just N and I. It would be just us until the song ended.

He stared at me for a moment. Then another. N bent down with me and his lips came in contact with my cheek and a slight corner of my mouth.

I gasped, but the moment was short lived as N pulled us back into the dance. A few more spins and he was down on one knee. The song began to slow, but N stayed in his position on the ground. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a little box and flipping it open. He held it up to me and all of Team Plasma gasped simultaneously.

In the box was a ring. An engagement ring. My birthday present.

My heart pounded wildly against my ribcage, probably loud enough for Team Plasma to hear. I stood paralyzed as N took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto my ring finger.

"Marry me, White?" N asked longingly with innocent eyes.

I was kinda already forced to be committed to that when I became his princess, but it wouldn't hurt to confirm it out loud.

"Yes."

* * *

"_That's so cool, White!_"

"Yeah but the cake nearly fell on me. And Bailey wouldn't stop glaring daggers at me for the rest of the party." I groaned, opening a box with another set of heels in them. I hadn't told Cheren and Bianca about everything, like my dance with N or the ring. I didn't want them to know about them.

"_**What is it this time, White?**_"

I placed it on the pile of accumulating shoe boxes. "More shoes."

Cheren sighed. "_**Figures.**_"

The next box contained perfume. "Perfume."

"_What's it smell like?_" Bianca pressed closer to the Xtransciever screen.

Spraying it, I sniffed at the air. "Sweet pea."

As if the castle didn't smell enough like sweet pea; another box for the perfume pile. My gifts consisted of shoes, perfume, dresses, more shoes, makeup, more perfume, newly written books, shirts, skirts, more shoes, jewelry, more makeup, sweets like chocolates and hard candy, gift baskets, more dresses, and more shoes. I had enough shoes to last me five life times.

Mildred bought me a lovely little crown necklace and Shirley gave me a matching bracelet. I needed to thank them for these later.

Only one box was left unopened; Bailey's. I was hesitant to open it, so I pulled the lid off slowly.

"_**What did the bitch get you?**_"

"_Hush, Cheren!_"

"_**I wasn't asking you.**_"

"_You're such a meanie face!_"

The lid was barely off when Bianca yelled out, "_Oh! Daddy's calling me from downstairs! Gotta go. Tell me what it was later!_"

"_**I don't hear your father**_."

"Me neither."

"_He is! I have to go. And Cheren, don't forget to ask White!_ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WHITE!_" Bianca belted out before her screen went black.

I blinked as Cheren rubbed his temples, annoyed. "What were you gonna ask?"

Cheren sighed. "_**You wanna get together tomorrow for a belated birthday party? My treat.**_"

"Really? Sure. Who else is coming?"

"_**Just me. Black said he has some meeting to go to with the subway guys, the little liar. And Bianca says she's busy so it'll be just the two of us.**_"

"Sounds good to me."

I peered inside the box, seeing a bouquet of orange flowers wrapped in a white wrapping. I took them out of the box and showed them to Cheren.

"Wow. The bitch actually got me something nice as a present."

Cheren grimaced. "_**I wouldn't think that if I were you.**_"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Why?"

"_**Those are Lilium bulbiferum,**_" he explained.

"In English, please?"

He sighed. "_**Tiger lily.**_"

"What's wrong with Tiger lilies?"

Before he could answer me, I noticed a tag sticking out of one of the flowers. I pulled it out, skimming over its contents. I looked back at Cheren who nodded knowingly. I read it out loud to him.

"I hate you."

_**(End of Part One)**_

* * *

**Edit: Oops, forgot to put End of Part One! Yes, my story is divided into parts. XD**

**As one of my good friends always says, "Oh snapplebucket." XDDD Woah, this may be one of my longest chapters yet! It's probably one of my most favorite to write, as well! Hope you all enjoyed it! Especially Mireya! **

**Even though I've already written chapters 13 and 14, I won't be posting them until I finish writing my little extra for the end of chapter 13. R&R and critique, please! **

**Trivia: **

**(1) White's team is based off of mine from Black, except swap Reshiram with Volcarona. Also, my Swanna (named "Cheren" XD) is actually male and my Cofagrigus is female (named "Teana"). I named my Swanna "Cheren" because of the episode of Best Wishes where the Duckletts come out and the rival theme plays for them. XD**

**(2) The meaning of a Tiger lily IS "I hate you." **

**Hope all that helped! Also, OMG I caught Kyurem with a Quickball on my first try. O.O Quickball is officially my favorite pokeball ever. **

**AND if anyone wants to hear the song that N and White were dancing to, I'll be posting it on my profile. **


	13. Hello, Little Girl

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter will most likely make characters a bit OOC. But it MUST HAPPEN! XD And just to point out, this was the chapter where I took my three excerpts from for the challenge. Hope you all like this! **

**Another thing to add; there's this guy in my choir that reminds me of N. O.o He has the soft voice I imagine with N, but he still has a weird creepiness to him (He stares at me sometimes; not in an "I like you" way, but in a slightly stalkerish way O.O). I don't know whether or not I should find this a good thing or a bad thing...**

* * *

_**Part Two**_

I stood under a street lamppost on the bridge next to the stream. Nighttime Nimbasa was as lively as the day with its night clubs, aristocratic diners, and midnight lovers in the park. It was amazing that you could still see the stars in all of the light pollution of the city.

Anxious, I bobbed on my toes. My high heels clicked every time my feet fell back to the pavement. Where was he?

I looked down at my bare ring finger. My hand went to my chest; I had slipped the ring onto Mildred's necklace so he wouldn't see it underneath my dress. He **was** pretty touchy on the subject.

"Hey," a voice whispered from behind me.

Quickly, I spun around on my heel. The guy who called me stood there in a clean cut tux and freshly shined shoes. He had a baffled expression. Who was this guy?

"Can I help you?"

"You don't recognize me? Not even my voice? Gosh White, you're a sucky friend." He glared.

Wait. His voice did sound familiar...

He sighed. "Can't even recognize old 'Specs' if you see him, huh?"

This was CHEREN?

"Cheren?" This must've been a joke. My nerdy best friend did NOT look like this.

"It's the glasses and the hair, right?" He slicked his smooth, glossy hair back where his usual ahoge normally was. "It's the one day I decide to wear contacts and gel my hair back. Like it?"

I had only seen Cheren without his glasses once, and that was when we were kids. Black decided to get back at him for acting 'smarter' than him by stealing his glasses and throwing them over Bianca's fence. But even then, I never really cared much to pay attention to his features.

"Hell, yes. You should do that more often. You look _sophisticated_." I nudged him, winking. "Like a real gentleman."

"You know, if I wasn't here to celebrate your birthday, I'd push you into the stream." He made a pushing motion with his hands. "I actually don't like it. Mom kinda made me do it."

"Aw~ still taking orders from Mommy?" I cooed, pinching his cheek.

He swatted my hand away and rubbed his cheek. "Screw you. Let's go to the musical already. We're on a tight schedule."

"We're seeing 'Into the Woods' again, right?" I really did enjoy it the last time we were here. Maybe not so much as 'Wicked', but it was pretty cute.

"Yeah, and we're gonna be late if you don't hurry it up," he called, already a good ways ahead of me. How'd he get there so fast?

"Wait up, Cheren!"

* * *

We left right after the last note of the final song since Cheren didn't want to be _late_ for my dinner celebration. We were still on that _tight schedule_ of his, and apparently, he already had the food waiting for us at our reserved table.

"Do you have a reservation with us, young sir?" The man at the podium asked in some sort of refined accent that said "I'm too elegant for you commoners". Well he obviously didn't know that I was officially royalty since the day I moved in with N.

Cheren coughed into his fist before speaking. "Yes, under Komor."

The man perked up at Cheren's surname and gave us an exaggerated arm wave as a greeting. "My apologies, Mr. Komor. Right this way."

He lead us to a discrete corner of the restaurant that already had our steamed dinners waiting patiently for us.

"Wow, Cheren. You really didn't have to do all this for me," I said, sitting myself down in the oak wood chair, carefully trying not to wrinkle my neatly kept candy apple red cocktail dress.

"It **is** your belated birthday present, after all. I'm just doing what any good friend would." He took a sip from his glass. "Now enjoy yourself. For starters, you have your fresh house salad. Your main course will be the chopped, sautéed asparagus sprinkled with artichoke petals over glazed pine nuts. And for dessert, dulce de leche cake topped with a light drizzle of red banana sap. And to top it all off, a full brimmed glass of saffron tea."

I snorted at him. "You sound just like Cilan and his brothers from Striaton."

He sighed, taking out a container of red liquid.

"I'm just giving you a heads up on what you're gonna eat. Now have some. I can't have you wasting my hard earned battle money." He popped it open and swallowed the whole thing.

"What's that?" I inquired.

Cheren wiped his lips with a napkin. "Allergy medicine."

I raised an eyebrow. Cheren didn't have allergies. Did he? "You have allergies?"

"Yeah, to perfume. A lot of the women are wearing it and my throat's starting to itch." He placed the container back in his pocket.

Cheren's mom always wore perfume whenever I saw her, and he never seemed to be bothered by it.

I furrowed my eyebrows further. "Isn't it bad to just down the whole thing? You're gonna get even worse."

He shook his head. "It's mixed with juice. It tastes nasty by itself."

He shuddered a bit, something he mostly did when tasting something bitter.

I dunno. But Cheren wouldn't lie to me. I shrugged it off.

Picking up my fork, I dug right into the asparagus and took a huge bite.

"Wow! This is pretty good!" I laughed, a wad of food tucked away in my cheek.

Cheren raised his glass, smirking. "Bon appetit."

* * *

"So what did you think of the musical this time?"

I paused just before I bit into my dulce de leche cake. "You're barely asking me now? Great transition, Cheren."

He shrugged. "I guessed it was the only thing we could talk about right now. You're awfully quiet."

Cheren shuddered again. He had been doing that for the entire meal. Maybe it was the medicine acting up. I ignored it.

I swallowed some cake and picked up my glass. "It was a lot better than last time. I can't believe they actually got a Mightyena to play the wolf!"

Cheren cringed. "I dunno. I didn't like that part of the musical."

"Why not?" I sighed after gulping down most of my saffron tea.

He glowered down at his almost finished meal. "The wolf...reminds me of someone..."

"Who?"

Cheren remained silent, but a little murmur escaped his lips. "Poor little Red Riding Hood..."

Hm? That was odd.

A strange sensation pinged through my body. My vision was blurring slightly and my abdomen tingled. I wasn't on my period, was I? No. My vision never blurred like this. Was I getting sick?

"White, you look a bit flushed. Are you feeling alright?" Cheren's voice was strangely off. It didn't sound particularly concerned. Maybe I was just imagining things. "Do you wanna leave?"

"I just feel a little...woozy..." I held my head in my palm. Something was wrong.

I felt Cheren pull me up from my seat and bring an arm around my waist. He took my arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to the Pokemon Center."

"But the bill..." Barely anything came out of my mouth. My heart pounded and my breathing was staggering.

"I paid it when I reserved the table. We need to let you rest."

* * *

"Oh my! She looks awful!" I recognized the voice as Nurse Joy's. "Please, get her to a room quickly."

The sound of keys clanging hit my ears.

"Yes ma'am." Cheren half dragged me to the end of the hallway of bedrooms. He fumbled with the key for a minute, miserably failing to open the door.

"You're such a klutz, Cheren," I groaned. I couldn't have been sick. Everything felt fine now, except for my heart pounding rapidly and the weird tingling sensation.

He smirked, not taking his eyes off the key hole. "Tch. Well, maybe if I didn't have to practically carry you, I wouldn't be having this much trouble."

I barely noticed that he was holding me up pretty awkwardly. Lazily, I swung both arms around his neck for support. "There. You can let go now."

There was a soft click of the key in the door. Finally, a bed to sleep in and wait out this weird thing that I have.

But Cheren didn't open the door. Instead, he dropped the key into his pocket and pushed me against the wall. What the hell? What was going on?

And I found out what was going on, alright. When I felt Cheren's lips on mine, that is. I couldn't control my body anymore. My arms went limp and I could only feel tingling. My lips were too weak to stop him from forcing his tongue into my mouth. It probed around, up and down at all my sensitive spots. There was a slightly, bitter taste.

Oh mercy on me, dearest Reshiram, but he was a good kisser. But no matter how good he was, I couldn't stand it. _Please White...fight back...think of N..._

It took the rest of my strength to push him away from me. His face was beat red and drenched in sweat.

"What the HELL was that?" I trembled against the wall.

He glared at me as if HE was the victim. "You know perfectly well what that was. White, I'm in love with you."

No. NO! Not you, Cheren. Please tell me it's a lie.

"You can't be...you just...can't..." I was on the verge of tears.

"I can't control how I feel, White. And I **know** you want this, too." His voice was shaky like what he was saying was forced. What's wrong with you, Cheren?

Cheren dragged me into the room with him and slammed the door behind us. I grew weaker by the second and my legs became jelly. He gave me no mercy and forced me onto one of the beds, crawling over me.

"**NO**!" I yelled, hoping that someone would here my cries for help. "STOP IT!"

Cheren sniffed, tears welling up in his own eyes. "White...I was jealous of N when you told me you were his fiancée..."

His trembling hands took hold of my wrists. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but...I was too late. If you had never met N, then I..."

He shook his head violently from side to side, trying to rid himself of his tears, only to end up with more tears and disheveled hair. "I need to have you before N. I need to have you before **any** man. White, you'll belong to me and **ONLY** me."

Cheren forced another kiss on me and ground his hips into mine. The tingling sensation grew too unbearable, but why? I didn't like Cheren like that!

"_Cheren_..." My voice was almost inaudible. "_Cheren...don't_..."

N...

His hands slipped under my dress, brushing back and forth against my skin.

"No...no, no, no..." Please don't do this!

"Oh _White_," he panted, pressing harder into my pelvis. "You don't know what you do to me. I could give you much more love than N ever could."

This wasn't love. This wasn't Cheren. This wasn't my big brother. This wasn't my beloved best friend that I had known for my whole life. Not the same sweet, nerdy boy that I had come to love like family; the same boy that helped me during my journey; the same boy who was there when I needed him most.

No.

This was a monster. A stranger. A horrible man that greedily knelt over me with lustful eyes. This was a man that I **hated**.

I squirmed, trying to break loose from his grip. Nothing was working. But I had to. I was running on pure adrenaline, kicking, scratching, and biting all that I could. Blood filled my mouth and I couldn't tell if it was mine or Cheren's. Cheren hissed and backed off. It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to break free and flee the room as fast as I could.

The lights were still on in the Pokemon Center and I rushed past what seemed like a crowd of chatting trainers. But they didn't matter to me. I had to run away. Far, far away from here.

The automatic doors flew open and I felt the cool night air against my burning skin. I was free. My feet bled on the street gravel. I must've lost my shoes on the way out. But I didn't care. I was free. Free. I couldn't do much in my weakened state. But I did what I could.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Cheren may be OOC, but I needed to happen. There is a reason for all of this and everything will be explained in due time. Ooh, guess where I got the idea for the title of this chapter! XD**

**Also, here's some trivia. Komor is Cheren's name in the Italian version of Black and White. **

**(The Quiz) **

**Answer: Cheren and White; when they share a drink.**

**Here were the excerpt for people who want to know (disregard the word before the quote unless you got the answer correct): **

**(1) Anxiety: "I stood under a street lamppost...Where was he?" **

**(2) Greed: "He shook his head violently...belong to me and ONLY me."**

**(3) Tragedy: "The automatic doors flew open...I screamed."**

**Here's a little something to lighten the mood of this chapter: Another extra! The Troll and I part two! XD Taking place at the end of chapter seven. Let the random and insesitive tale begin!**

* * *

_"And then she picks up his fork and tries to feed him!"_

_I squeezed my Xtransceiver like a stress ball as Cheren and Bianca took in everything I said. I had to tell someone about my stupid dinner experience with Bailey. Dinner wasn't even dinner anymore with her around. Bianca began giggling and Cheren rolled his eyes at her._

_"__**Shut up, Bianca**__." Cheren growled._

_"But it's funny!"_

_He sighed, rubbing his temples. "__**Look White, I don't see what the big deal is. You said yourself that all the girls in Team Plasma like him. How is this one different**__?"_

_"She's a total bitch and she knows that I'm 'engaged' to him, but she still persists."_

_He grimaced and Bianca laughed even harder. "__**But you don't even like him. And he's still a prince, right? You know that many Medieval kings had a wife as well as concubines. Maybe N's into old stuff like that**__."_

_"Cheren, that's disgusting."_

_He shrugged. "__**It's true**__."_

_"You know, White, if N has another girl to like along with you, maybe you should find another guy, too!" Her laughter continued._

_"BIANCA!"_

_"__**That's enough, Bianca**__."_

_"What's wrong with that? I'm sure you'd like that idea, too!"_

_"__**I said that's enough**__."_

_Why did I have the weirdest friends in the world?_

_I sighed. "Guys, it's getting late and N'll be here any minute. I'm gonna hang up."_

_The double door swung open. "DON'T HANG UP." _

_I jumped at the sound of N's booming voice as he stomped toward me. _

_Cheren face palmed. "__**Ugh. Really? The King of PETA's here?**__" _

_N grinned. "U MAD? Bow down to your future king of UNOVA!" _

_Cheren chipped at his finger nails, unamused. "__**Whatever you say, PRINCESS N.**__" _

_N was fuming. "For the LAST TIME, I'm not a GIRL. I'm not a Girl Scout or a princess!" _

_Bianca's eyes glittered. "Ooh! Ooh! Do you have Thin Mints? Those are my favorite!" _

_"Shut it, Bianca!" N growled at the Xtransceiver screen. _

_Bianca frowned. "No Thin Mints, huh? How about Samoas? No, wait, they're called Caramel Delights now, right?" _

_N looked as though he was about to burst. As Bianca dug into her purse for money, Cheren sighed. _

_"__**'Kay, it's been really fun and all, but I'm hanging up.**__" _

_Bianca fished out a wallet from her purse. "Wait Cheren! Before you go, don't forget to confess your undying love to White in chapter 13!" _

_N, Cheren, and I froze. "Aha! Here's $3.50!" _

_I stared at Cheren's screen and he stared back at me. _

_"Cheren, you-" _

_He sighed. "__**Just great. Bianca just spoiled all of chapter 13 for everyone. Screw it. I love you, White. Blah, blah, blah. Mushy love confession. Blah, blah, blah. Consensual sex. Blah-**__" _

_"CONSENSUAL WHAT, NOW?" The hell was he talking about? _

_"__**N-nothing.**__" _

_There was an awkward pause. "$7.00! N, do you have Trefoils? No, I mean Shortbread."_

_"__**Well this is awkward,**__" Cheren said after a while. _

_"Y-yeah." _

_"__**So...still friends?"**_

_"...maybe..."_

_Click. _

_Damn Cheren hung up on me! _

_Bianca giggled, waving her money at the screen. "White~! Come meet me in Nimbasa so I can pay for the cookies!" _

_Speaking of cookies, I turned to N who was still in shock. I placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_"It's okay, N. I don't like him like that." _

_He remained silent. _

_I shook him a little. "N?" _

_Suddenly, he jerked up, clutching his head with both hands. "UNBELIEVABLE!" _

_I flinched. "Really, N! I don't like him like that!" _

_N seized my arms, grasping them hard. "You don't understand, White!" _

_I raised an eyebrow. "What don't I understand?" _

_"WE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!"_


	14. Moonlight

**A/N: Argh! I know that I made Cheren the 'bad guy' here, but please no bashing! I love wittle Cheren, no matter how much I seem to hate him; I really don't. Anyway, White's really in a bind, isn't she? And it's all going down hill for her now. Enjoy!**

**Also, don't expect me to be posting up the next chapter soon, cuz this week has been super hectic and I'm exhausted. I just got back from a choir concert right now and I'm half dead. X.X I'm getting confirmed by my church this weekend, as well, so that eats up a lot of my resting time. I'll try my best to update. Sorry if my updates slow down again. **

* * *

"You have ten minutes. And be cautious. He can be violent," the guard warned as he held open the door for N and I.

N placed his hand on my shoulder gently and guided me down the hallway, past many cells of prison inmates. The thought of being in a prison made me very uneasy, not to mention the looks those pervy prisoners were giving me. And every time I pulled my skirt down, those horrid men would laugh and whistle suggestively. Thoughts of Cheren were still lingering in my mind. I cringed. Why did I have to come with N?

Because he asked you last night, after you snuck in so no one would see your bleeding feet, if you wanted to go with him. Because you told N this morning that you wanted to go. Because if you refused, N might've thought you wouldn't want to go because of Cheren. Because you want to forget about Cheren. Because you're trying to convince yourself that you're fine. Stupid me.

We came across a small cell at the end of the hall; The floor was caked with dried mud and water droplets leaked down from a crack in the roof. In the corner, a bulky man emerged from the shadows behind the small, stained cot.

"What do you want, you abomination? And what use is it bringing the whore?" The man spat as he trudged towards the iron bars of his cage-like prison.

If looks could kill, my glare of daggers would have sent him to his grave and down to hell.

"Ghetsis," N breathed out, taking me into a more firm hold.

The former Plasma sage snorted. "You were a worthless vessel from the beginning, but look at you now! That poor excuse for a woman brings you lower than the dust you are!"

I watched as N stood there and took it. How could he? This man who didn't even deserve a son as wonderful as N was insulting him! He was bringing shame upon N's name, and yet N wouldn't say a thing!

"Enough, Ghetsis." N's voice took on a more serious tone. "I've only come to tell you what has become of Team Plasma."

"Save your breath." Ghetsis huffed, turning his back to us. "The Dark Trinity has visited on numerous occasions to inform me about your silly ideas of a 'peaceful and loving' world. The fact is, nothing you do can ever stop abuse and pokemon releases. Blackness will always live in the hearts of men."

"You're wrong," I spoke up. "N has proven the impossible before. He can do it again."

"I don't need to hear what my fool of a son can or cannot do from a **_bitch_**!"

No, no, no. Think happy thoughts, White. Nothing bad ever happened. Not yesterday. Not ever. N can't see you weak.

"**FATHER**!" N breathed deeply, loud enough that each breath echoed off the walls of the cell. "Don't take your anger out on her! If you need to take it out on someone, take it out on me!"

"N! What are you saying!" How could he take anymore of this?

"Hush, White," N said sternly, lacking all gentleness.

N...

N closed his eyes for a moment. Ghetsis had turned back to us and now had his arms crossed.

"Take my anger out on you instead of her? My, could this be love? But you cannot love her. Think of the danger you are putting her in. You loved your dear, sweet mother, but look what happened; your birth caused her **DEATH**!"

"I've heard enough from you!" N growled, rage burning furiously through his eyes. Oh, N. What is Ghetsis doing to you?

"Oh, but I am far from finished! Tell me, N. Why did you bring this girl with you?" Ghetsis's smirk molded into a malicious grin as he cracked his knuckles.

N stepped closer to the bars, his gaze never leaving Ghetsis. "White is the princess of Team Plasma now. And she will be my future wife."

It took all of my strength and pride not to let Ghetsis see me blush. He could use it against N and hurt him somehow.

Once it sank in, Ghetsis guffawed, grasping at his sides tightly. N and I stood there silently during his laughing fit, not even moving a muscle. This man was horrible.

"Your future wife! **HAHAHAHAHA**! This must be a joke! One who has no heart cannot marry! One can hardly imagine what the offspring of a monster and a whore would be like: Heartless; cruel; retarded; deformed with six arms, three eyes, and no mouth! Truly, an abomination to the human race!" Ghetsis's laughter over such a morbid description disgusted me; I could feel my face paling at the very sound of his voice. I was succumbing to nausea.

"_**SHUT UP**_!" My scream was gurgled through the nausea. How was it that I could stand up to him before and not now? Was it because of Cheren? Was I still just as vulnerable as yesterday?

"**QUIET, YOU BITCH**!"

A large, calloused hand encircled my throat, choking me and cutting off my air. Ridged nails dug into my skin. I wanted to scream, but all I let out was a silent yelp. Everything was going black. Oh, N! Where are you? Happy thoughts...happy thoughts...

"_Guards_!" I couldn't tell whose voice it was. N's? Ghetsis's? I couldn't think anymore. Nothing coherent passed through my mind.

Someone's arms were wrapped around my waist. N? Is that you?

"_Restrain him_!" Who was that?

"_Argh_!"

My ears fuzzed. I couldn't see anything anymore. Sleep...Sleep was coming over me...

"_WHITE_!"

Think...happy thoughts...

* * *

Clouds...angels...music...everywhere...

My back was pressed against something soft; Something familiar. A hint of sweetpea tickled my nose. So familiar...A piano playing in the background? Is that it?

I didn't need to open my eyes; They were already open wide like I had been awake the entire time. Those sweet little angels flying over the clouds, playing their little horns...so comforting...

Wait. Clouds? Angels? Soft bed? This was mine and N's room.

Slowly, I pushed myself up from the bed. A sharp pain surged through my throat. I lifted my hand to it, only to feel a bandage wrapped around me.

Ghetsis!

Quickly whipping my head around, I scanned the room for that accursed man. But he wasn't there. Only N was in my sight, sitting at the piano and playing a soft, familiar tune.

"N?" I rasped out. What happened to my voice?

"Shhh...White. Don't speak too much. I don't want you to hurt your throat by speaking," he whispered smoothly, continuing to play the piano.

I stood up from the bed, dragging some of the blankets with me. Taking small baby steps, I made my way over to N's side at the piano.

"You're playing piano, again?" My voice was more hoarse than before.

Without warning, N stopped his playing and whipped around to me, a horrified look adorning his sweet, childish face. "White! Please don't talk! Your throat needs to heal!"

I shook my head. "I don't care."

He stood up in a swift motion. "But I do."

My cheeks warmed up. But that didn't stop me from being defiant. "I'll be quiet, only if you keep playing."

His eyes widened, but he sighed and gave in. "Alright. If it makes you feel better..."

N sat down once more and continued where he left off in the song. His fingers delicately danced on each key. Black and white keys. Like his dream of black and white; his former dream.

"Fath-Ghetsis never liked this song, but I do," N stated as he turned over a music sheet on the music rack.

Ghetsis. That name. That horrible name!

A wave of anguish and helplessness swept over me, and before I knew it, I had broken down in tears. Why? Why did you have to take me there, N? Why did you take me there while I was in such a weakened state? But why was I so weak? Was it really because of Cheren? Stupid Cheren! **FUCK YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!**

The piano's music ceased as N swooped down from the stool to take me into his ever loving embrace. I clung to his black turtleneck shirt, finding comfort in its softness.

"...e-eh...N!" I sobbed out, hacking as I did so.

"White..." N's gentle voice played its way into my ears. His soft, child-like fingers tenderly massaged my lower back. "Don't cry...they're putting him in solitary confinement and keeping a 24 hour watch on him. I promise...he'll never hurt you again. Not while I'm alive..."

My heart pounded hard against my chest, like it wanted to break free and merge with N's. It wanted to live in equilibrium with N's childish and innocent heart. Beating as one. Forever. Bound together; So strong that not even that damned Ghetsis or Cheren could break it!

"N...please finish the song for me..."

N pulled me up from the floor with him and sat me down at the stool.

"Anything to make my princess happy."

The song was playing once more. That quiet, familiar melody took all of my worries away with it. I lay my head against N's shoulder who stiffened slightly in surprise. N's playing was heaven.

"This song is called _Clair de Lune_. Isn't it wonderful?" N asked childishly, not knowing that I already knew it. It was like he didn't know that it was famous.

I simply nodded against his shoulder in agreement.

In the closing notes of the song, N stated softly, "It means 'moonlight'."

The song had ended, but I still felt it replaying in my heart.

"Let's get you back to bed. You need plenty of rest after today. You're not leaving this castle until I say so." N was so cute in the way he said that; He sounded so much like a kid.

N carried me back to our bed and lay me onto its fluffy mattress. I had the blankets still wrapped around my entire body. For a moment, N sat and cradled me in his arms, softly humming _Clair de Lune_ to me like a lullaby. My eyes drooped a bit.

Forget...Forget about them both...

A loud slam woke me from my semi-conscious state.

"Lord N~!" Oh, Reshiram, no. Please, anyone but her. "I have something to tell you about the girly!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Another short chapter. T.T Hope you all liked this chapter, as weird and random as it was. It's kinda like filler, but not really. **


	15. I Hope You're Happy

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for you guys having to wait so long. So many back to back tests and projects have been slowing my updates down. I'm luck to even be updating right now! It least it's something. Hope everyone enjoys it! **

* * *

"Yes, what is it, Bailey?" N kept me close in his arms.

Bailey walked toward us, her hips swaying slowly from side to side as if on purpose. She came to the edge of the bed, leaning on the post almost provocatively.

"I saw the girly yesterday..." She paused to smirk devilishly at me, "...with her boyfriend."

She was stalking me again? What the hell was her problem?

N looked at her oddly. "Of course she was with him. Cheren is her boy friend."

WHA? He did NOT just say that after what just happened between Cheren and I.

"What are you talking about, N!" He couldn't seriously mean **that**, could he?

He blinked. "I meant what I said. Is there something wrong with that? Cheren is a boy and he's her friend."

For just a moment, I had completely forgotten about Bailey.

I face palmed. "N, you knucklehead, a boyfriend isn't the same thing as a friend."

It felt awkward still calling Cheren my _friend_. Was he still my _friend_? ...no...I didn't want him as a friend anymore. ...I hated him...

"It's not?" He cocked his head to the side. "How are they different?"

I sighed. "A boyfriend is a boy that a girl dates. They like each other more than friends."

N, seemingly understanding, turned back to Bailey. "Bailey, Cheren is not my darling's boyfriend. She and I are to wed."

Her smirk widened. "Oh **really**?"

Wait...NO. She couldn't know about that, could she? No. No, there's no way.

She giggled. "N, you know about kissing, don't you?"

"Don't go there." The words suddenly flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

N blinked rapidly. "Why yes. Kissing is a sign of affection between two human beings."

Bailey's fake cute laughter was truly sickening. "Yes, but you know about kisses on the lips, right?"

I wished that the floor would just open up and demons would come out to drag her down to hell.

"Bailey..." I mumbled, growling.

N thought for a moment until Bailey interrupted him. "Well, they mean that you love the person a lot. And I mean **a lot**."

He nodded, taking it all in. "I see. But what does this have to do with my darling's friend?"

She grinned, showing her teeth. "When I was in Nimbasa-"

"NO!" My hands flew up to N's ears. He couldn't hear about it!

N grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from his ears. "What's wrong, dear? You're acting quite strange."

"I-i-i-"

"Let Bailey finish." N smiled at Bailey. "Continue, please."

I squeezed my eyes shut. This wasn't happening.

Bailey clicked her tongue before answering. "The girly was kissing her little friend right here."

My eye creaked open slightly, just enough to see her finger pointing to her lips. Please, N. Don't believe her.

N was silent for a moment before her burst out in laughter. "Oh, Miss Bailey, that's just silly! My precious White would never do something like that!"

Oh, Zekrom, thank goodness. There was only one thing odd about his laughter: there was a slight hesitation in it as if he was unsure if she was telling the truth or not.

Bailey began to pull out what looked like a camera. WHAT? Before I could snatch it from her, she held it up to N who graciously took it. Oh, Zekrom, I couldn't watch.

N inhaled a sharp breath. His breathing became staggered and his body shook violently. The camera fell from his hand, bouncing on the bed, only to come to a dead halt. I glanced at the picture, horrified by its contents.

My _first kiss_.

A wave of nausea swept over me. How could anything get worse than this? Why? Why did Bailey hate me so much? Sure, she had this huge crush on N, but that was no reason to do something like this.

N's body trembled, silent tears sliding down his heartbroken face onto the now soaked bed sheets. Gravity fell on my chest hard. My heart, in its remorse, fell down low into the pit of my stomach. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong, but for some reason I felt responsible for all the things Cheren had done.

"White..." N's voice was high pitched and airy.

Without warning, N jumped out of bed and raced out the door, leaving a trail of sobs and tears. I didn't stay to hear Bailey's 'victory speech', instead chasing after N down the hall.

I followed streaks of green down numerous replica corridors until I ended up at one of the few rooms with a door in the castle. The sound of N's racking sobs pierced through the cracks in the door.

Hesitantly, I pulled on the metal handle slowly. An oddly familiar sight filled my eyes all the way to my peripheral vision: N's old playroom.

Open paint buckets and new wallpaper scattered the dirtied up sky themed carpet. None of the toys seemed to be out of place since the last time I was here. It was a strange yet comforting room, even if the thought of N still playing here at the age of 18 still lingered in my mind.

Speaking of N, he lay curled up in a ball on the floor facing his little train set. His eyes moved with the locomotive as it rode from one end of the tracks to the other in a never ending cycle. He sniffed, rubbing his eyes like a scolded child.

I cautiously tiptoed to his side, taking a seat next to him. N stiffened, turning his head until his face was touching the floor.

"N? Please listen to me." I placed a hand on his back, but he shook me off, shaking his head from side to side against the ground.

"Go away," his muffled voice whined followed by a hiccup.

My hand fell to my side. "Please, N. It's not what you think."

N pulled away from the floor, turning to me with a tear smeared face. "Why did you lie to me, White?"

I was taken aback. "Lie? I never lie to you."

He nodded. "Yes you did. You said you were going to have a birthday party with Cheren. But you lied and gave him a kiss on the mouth even though you knew you were not supposed to kiss a boy that's not your fiancée. You lied! You lied! You lied!"

N burst into another fit of tears, digging his raw fingers into the cloudy carpet. My heart twinged painfully. If only Celebi lived in the Unova region, then I could go back to tell myself not to go with Cheren. I could've refused to go with him to Nimbasa. I could've stayed home and be planning my wedding with N, or listening to Mildred and Shirley gossip, or even be having the usual glare fight with Bailey right now.

But I didn't. I went with Cheren to Nimbasa and here I am now; a girl who's on the edge of losing her fiancée.

I hope you're happy, Bailey.

"I didn't lie, N! Cheren did it to me! He forced me to! I don't know what was wrong with him, but we're not friends anymore."

Please, N. Please listen.

Tears dripped down N's nose to the floor. H sniffed. "Not friends anymore?"

I shook my head, half-smiling. "Nope. No more."

N seemed even more unhappy than he was before. "White?"

"Yes?"

He stared pleadingly at me, taking my hands and his and bringing them to his unsteadily beating heart. "Not friends anymore?" He repeated. "White, if Cheren is your boyfriend now, will you still love me the most?"

I couldn't hold back the sudden onslaught of tears that burst out of me of their own volition. Angry, I beat my fists against his chest.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's **NOT** my boyfriend! Why can't you get it though your thick, stupid skull!"

He remained silent as I pounded his chest harder until it hurt my hands.

"A 'boyfriend', as you said, is a boy that a girl likes more than a friend. And kissing on the lips, as Bailey said, means that you love them more than a friend. If you gave Cheren a kiss like that, then he must be your boyfriend."

"**NO**! He's not my boyfriend! I don't love him! I hate him! **I HATE HIM**!"

My voice echoed throughout the room. N stared at me, utterly shocked. His tears had ended and the only remnants of them were the dried streaks under his eyes. He slowly pulled me into a gentle hug.

This hug wasn't warm and loving, but rather filled with hesitancy and confusion. His arms barely touched me in this awkward hug. I sat staring at him for a good long while, wondering what was going through his head.

He pulled away and stood up, trudging across the room to the wall. He ghosted his hand over the wall and it opened up slightly, revealing a glass box that covered a large, red button. N lifted the glass case and pressed the button. Within seconds, a voice came on.

"_Yes? Who may this be_?" The voice inquired.

"This is your lord, N." His voice was back to normal.

"_My apologies, Lord N. How may I be of service_?"

N glanced my way. "Get ready for departure."

"_As you wish, my lord_."

The button went back into the wall and N began walking in the direction of the door.

I stood up quickly. "Departure? What do you mean?"

I had a bad feeling about this.

N stopped before the door, not looking back at me. "I am leaving for Hoenn in an hour."

No. NO, he couldn't leave me! Not like this!

I ran to him, flinging my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his back. "No, no, no, no, no. Please don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't want to kiss him, N! Please understand! Don't go!"

N peeled my arms off his waist. "I was going to leave soon, anyways. The sooner I can be in Hoenn, the better."

He stepped out of the room and began closing the door behind him. "Farewell, White."

The door closed completely. I couldn't hear any footsteps at all. I wanted to stop him from leaving, but my body wouldn't move. It was failing on me and made me fall back to the floor instead. N was gone. Who knew when he would be coming back?

My body trembled as I dragged myself across the sky patterned floor, taking N's spot by the train set. I lay there, wailing for hours, an unending song of miserable depression. I was betrayed by my best friend, nearly killed by a madman, and abandoned by my fiancée. What was I being punished for? I needed to know why I deserved to suffer like this.

My wailing came to an end when I was interrupted with a coughing fit. My lungs ached and phlegm found its way into my mouth. I hacked, clutching my throat. My cheeks burned feverishly.

Think happy thoughts, White. Happy thoughts.

I thought of all my other friends from Nimbasa. But when Austin came to mind, so did Cheren and N. No. I had to think positively. Think of the musicals. Think of Wicked.

My mind trailed off to Wicked. Elphaba and I were the same right now. No good deed ever goes unpunished. Not even if I meant to do good for others. Life was unfair. Nothing is ever fair. No, White. Good thoughts.

I went through all the songs in my head, but I replayed one over and over again, figuring out the lyrics. This song was my favorite song of all the songs in Wicked. It went a little something like this:

_Why couldn't you just stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle. I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever. _

_So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now. _

Yes, Bailey. I hope you're happy right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, a bit sped up, but I don't know what else to put in this chapter. I hope you all are "happy right now." XDDD Oh, and before you go off saying 'but N shouldn't be like that, he should understand and feel sorry for her after nearly getting killed by his dad", remember that N has the mentality of a kid. In a situation like this, I can sorta see him having conflicting feelings of feeling sorry for her and realizing that she 'cheated on' him. Since he had conflicting beliefs in the game, I felt as though he would be the same with something like this, even though it can arguably be more extreme. Any who, I hope you all enjoyed my brief update!**


	16. Bitter Abyss

**A/N: I'm tired of all these reviews saying "What's taking you so long?" and "Update faster!" and stuff like that. Really, my life doesn't completely revolve around writing fanfiction. I can't believe that if I go a week without updating, people start thinking that I'm giving up. I'm not. If it takes me a week or a year to update, that's the way it's gonna be. Sorry if I sound mean, but I'd like it if people would stop putting these things in their reviews. **

* * *

"You did very well, Lady White. We'll have your tests done within a few hours. Please try to get some rest after you eat."

The Plasma doctor placed the two vials of my blood on her cart next to the cotton swab for my step throat test that I gagged on. N had been gone for four weeks now, and ever since the day he left, I started getting really sick. At first, I thought it was just the common cold, but symptoms started progressing.

Light burst into my dark bedroom, nearly blinding me. I shielded my eyes, trying to stop the burning sensation in them.

"Miss White, what did the doctor tell you?"

I couldn't see them, but I felt Mildred and Shirley's presence beside the bed.

"Turn off the light!" I gave a low groan in my throbbing throat.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss White!" The lights flickered off and my eyes felt normal again. I could now see that they both wore surgical masks.

"Miss White, did the doctor tell you anything?" Shirley repeated, adjusting her mask.

I shook me head, hacking into my closed fist. "Mnm. She left with my blood test."

Mildred placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Oh dear. You're getting worse, and you look so ghastly."

"Here, Miss White." Shirley picked up a bowl of steaming vegetable soup from the tray the doctor left on the bedside table for me. "You need to eat something. It will make you feel better."

I turned my head away when she brought a big spoonful of it to my mouth. "I don't want any."

She frowned, placing the spoon back in the bowl. "Why ever not, Miss White?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not hungry."

It was true. I hated veggie soup anyways, but I really wasn't hungry right now. I hadn't been hungry for breakfast either. My stomach felt raw, like it wouldn't let me keep anything down even if I wanted to eat.

Mildred took the bowl from Shirley, filling up another spoon with broth. "You need nutrients after that blood test, Miss White. Your body needs it."

"No. I don't want any."

She sighed, placing the bowl back on the table. She tore open a cracker package and handed one to me. "At least have this."

Hesitantly, I took hold of the cracker and stared at it. I pursed my lips, wondering if I'd be able to keep it down. Slowly, I bit a corner off, chewing it until it was mush in my mouth. I swallowed hard and the lumpy cracker mush slid down my throat painfully. My stomach churned oddly, enhancing my already unbearable nausea.

I was ready to put it back down, but Mildred's gaze keep me from it. After a good few minutes, I had downed the entire cracker. My throat ached a lot more than before.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked hoarsely.

Mildred sighed again. "Alright, Miss White. If it makes you feel better. Please get your rest."

My friends smiled softly, leaving me alone in my quiet, dark room. I curled up under the covers, trembling, not from the chills of my fever, but from the sudden feeling of loneliness. I missed having N's warmth next to me, and being able to see that sweet, calm, childish face of his when I woke up. I missed his laughter, his smiles, his love. On that day, four weeks ago, they had been replaced with tears, snarls, and heartbreak. Would he ever come back the same as he was before?

I glanced at the piano, noticing all of the music sheets gone. Not even his untitled song had been left behind. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Had he burned them up after finding out about...what happened?

Then the thought occurred to me. Had anyone told N that I was sick? Surely one of the grunts had sent a message to him in Hoenn by now. But if he found out, would it really make much of a difference right now? Would he have come home to comfort me, or stay in Hoenn and finish his work? Maybe he didn't want to come home. What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about me or his work? Did he ever think about me?

A yawn worked its way out of my tired throat. I fell asleep, wondering if N was asleep, too.

* * *

I woke up feeling a little better, noticing an IV attached to my arm. Two wires were hooked up to me, leading to two hanging plastic bags; one contained water and the other was an opaque brown bag.

"Good, Lady White. You're awake. I have your results."

I turned my head against the pillow toward the doctor who held a clipboard. The sound of 'results' gave me an urge to push myself up from the bed and look at them. But my body was too weak and I could barely pick my head up.

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't strain yourself, Lady White."

Weakly, I nodded my head and waited patiently for my results.

She pursed her lips. "Alright, Lady White. I apologize, but I need to ask you a few questions before I can properly diagnose you. I know your throat hurts, but I need to know how to properly treat you. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded. _Anything_ to find out what I had.

The doctor clicked her pen. "Tell me, do you have fatigue, headaches, and loss of appetite?"

"Yeah, but not headaches," I wheezed.

She nodded, writing stuff down on the clipboard. "Photophobia?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Have your eyes been sensitive to light lately?"

"Uhuh." I recalled when Mildred and Shirley turned on the light before I went to sleep.

Another flick of her pen. "Open your mouth wide for me, please."

My mouth flew open wide but squeezed my eyes shut when she held a flashlight to me.

"Mm...redness in the throat and white spots," she mumbled to herself.

When I heard the flashlight click off, my eyes flung open. Her gloved fingers pressed against my throat.

"Lymph nodes aren't swollen. Good." She went back to writing on her clipboard.

"Well, we know that you have a cough. How about fever, chills, or aches?"

I stifled a cough. "Just fever and chills."

"Any nausea?"

"Duh. I could barely eat anything in the past week."

She pressed a hand a little below my chest. "Does it hurt here?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"When did your symptoms start?"

"About the time when N left."

The doctor nodded, scratching around the clipboard with her pen. A moment later, her neutral poker face curled into a small frown. She set the clipboard down on the bedside table and took a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"Lady White, do you mind me asking something a bit personal?" She bit her lip, glancing away hesitantly.

"No. Ask away." She already knew me pretty well with all the tests she'd been doing.

"Have you been...um...how could I put this...sexually active?"

The room fell completely silent. Woah, the HELL? Did she think I had some weird sexual disease?

"Woah, woah, woah. No way!" I hacked. "Do you really think I have AIDS or something?"

She blinked rapidly, waving her arms. "No, no, no! It doesn't have to do with the test results. I'm just...curious."

I sighed, filled with sudden relief that I hadn't somehow magically get a sexual disease even though I hadn't done anything with anyone yet. "Okay, good. Why did you wanna know?"

The doctor pulled at the hem of her skirt. "It's just...some nasty rumors about you are going around the castle, Lady White. I don't want to believe it, but I just wanted to make sure."

Rumors? What rumors...oh, that little BITCH. Was she telling all of Team Plasma about me? She is so **DEAD** when I'm off this stupid IV!

"Who told you that?" I growled in my burning throat.

"Why, one of our nurses. She heard it from some of the other members. I'll inform the nurses that it's all just a lie."

"Thank you." At least everyone would find out that that little slut was just a huge liar.

"But I'm a little unsure about it. Lord N said that you had gotten together with a friend the night after your birthday. He said it was a boy. Nothing...happened between you, did it?"

Cheren HAD to be mentioned, didn't he? And just when I was starting to 'get over' it, if forcing myself to forget about it was considered 'getting over' something.

"Nothing happened, right, Lady White?" She repeated.

I felt bad for the doctor. She had been nice to me this whole time and lying to her would just add to my grief. Maybe the truth would be the best, no matter how much it hurt. Besides, not telling her would cause her suspicion of me to rise, and then it's bye bye to my chances of getting the truth out to Team Plasma.

I sighed. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes, Lady White, if it doesn't bother you."

"Well, I went to Nimbasa to get together with a _friend_," I began. "Everything was normal at first; we went to see a musical and he was acting pretty normal."

I paused to wipe away a stray tear. "Then he took me to dinner; he had already ordered my things for me. The food was delicious and I felt normal. But then I started to feel really woozy."

The doctor cocked her head to the side. "How so?"

I sniffed. "Like, my eyes were blurry and my abdomen was tingling."

Her eyes widened. "Was it a blackout, Lady White? Were you lightheaded and nauseated or feeling faint?"

"No. Just blurry eyesight and tingling." I coughed into my fist.

"What had you eaten at the restaurant?" She asked, pulling out a little laptop looking thing from her medical bag.

"Um...some salad, asparagus, cake, and some tea," I answered. Maybe the food made me that way?

"What was in the salad?" She inquired as she typed some stuff on the laptop.

"Uh, just the usual lettuce, tomato, onion, and olives. There was some ranch dressing, too."

"I see." A few more keystrokes. "And the cake?"

"Dulce de leche cake. And it had some red sauce on it. I think it was...syrup? No, banana sap? Yeah, red banana sap."

"Yes, and the tea?"

"Saffron tea."

"Alright, one more question." She set the laptop down. "Did you kiss him?"

I trembled, my throat clenching, preventing any words from leaving my mouth. I didn't want to say it. I was too ashamed to. More tears slid down my face.

"Lady White, are you alright?" She patted my back comfortingly.

"Yes," I hacked out, answering her previous question. "But he was the one who did it! I didn't want to! Please believe me!"

I burst out crying in front of the doctor. She saw me in my shame. How could I have let him do that to me? How?

The doctor took me into a warm, motherly embrace. "I understand, Lady White. But there are no need for tears. You shouldn't be stressed. It will only make you feel worse."

I cried for a long time. An unending waterfall of tears rushed out of me. "What was wrong with me, doctor? What was wrong with me that night?"

She rubbed my back. "Don't worry. You weren't yourself, Lady White. That friend of yours...let's say...in a way drugged you."

I was drugged?

"But not really. You see, some foods have natural properties that change a person's state of mind. All of those things you described to me are natural aphrodisiacs."

Oh, hell no. Aphrodisiac? This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"Believe me, Lady White. Nothing was your fault. In your tests, I found no traces of aphrodisiac. They usually dissolve into the bloodstream after a day or two. You won't be affected by it anymore," she assured.

I hated Cheren, but I knew he wasn't **that** stupid. Sure, knowing foods with the stuff in it took a least **some** brains, but to use something like that seemed too desperate.

"Doctor?" I pulled away from her embrace.

"Yes, Lady White?"

"Could you tell me my test results?"

She placed her hand over the clipboard. "Wouldn't you rather wait? You should recover a bit before finding out. Adding it to already finding out that you were 'drugged' might make you feel worse."

Were the results bad? But nothing could be worse in this situation than finding out that your _friend_ drugged you. Well, except maybe a terminal disease or something like HIV or cancer. But those were highly unlikely. "I really want to know."

The doctor bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure, Lady White?"

I crossed my arms weakly. "Positive."

She sighed, standing up from her chair. "What you have is called by many different names. Some include Pfeiffer's disease, Filatov's disease, and glandular fever."

Those didn't sound too good.

I coughed into my fist, staring straight at her. My heart pounded rapidly. "W-what is that?"

She took in a sharp breath. "It's more commonly known as mono."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, readers, White has mono. I actually have a friend that knew someone with mono and he had to go to the hospital for it. He was there for a few weeks. And yes, mono can get THAT bad. And since 'mono' is obviously a taboo word, it's not gonna help her at all, is it? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. A Comforting Lie

**A/N: Apparently, some readers believe that White can asexually reproduce. ._. No comment...XD **

**Anyway, some awesome news! First off, remember Mireya that I mentioned in chapter 12? Well, she got an account! She hasn't posted anything yet, but I know she's working on some stories, one that she's already shown me. I have a link to her page on my profile. Not much to see on it yet, but there will be! **

**Second, for those who love anime conventions, I'll be going to Omnicon 2011 in McAllen, TX on July 8th and 9th. Naturally, I'll be going as White. XD And if you see anyone else as White, I'm the one who will most likely be with a group consisting of Dawn/Zorua, Umbreon, a duck/Psyduck, and others (yes, my friends are weird like that XD). So if anyone is in town those two days, be sure to stop by cuz I'll be giving out something special to those who recognize me! (not really sure what it'll be, so maybe you guys could give me some suggestions XD) **

* * *

_Dear N, _

_How are things going in Hoenn? Have you made progress yet? The grunts haven't told me anything about you in the past few weeks or so. _

_Anyways, I'll get right down to the point of this letter. I'm sick. Really sick. I have this thing called mono and I've had to stay in bed for days. Don't worry. The doctor told me it'll go away soon. Haha, I nearly had a heart attack when I found out. Sometimes, I wonder if you will still sympathize with me even after that 'incident'. Please listen to reason, N. It wasn't my fault. Your nice doctor assured me that it wasn't my fault. If you won't believe me, wouldn't you at least believe your own team? I hope you're taking this in, N. _

_I'm sitting outside watching my pokemon right now. They're playing so happily right now. Things are pretty peaceful here in Unova. I hope things are peaceful over there in Hoenn. _

_I miss you, N. Please come home soon. _

White

I signed my name at the bottom of the letter. Hopefully, it would reach N soon. Hoenn was pretty far away and it would probably take days to get there, even by plane. But this was my only way to communicate with N. Xtransceivers didn't work in other regions. Heck, N didn't even have a Xtransceiver! So letters were my only choice at the moment.

Once the letter was tucked away in an envelope and tightly sealed, I looked up at my pokemons' training session; Mushara sent a Psyshock whirling at Serperior who easily countered with his Dragon Tail.

"That's enough, you guys," I wheezed. The doctor had told me that fresh air would help in my treatment, but my symptoms progressed.

Musharna, Serperior, and the others all crowded around me in a huddle. They gave soft cries of comfort, giving me friendly nuzzles. I patted them all and leaned back in my lawn chair. I adjusted my sunglasses; it was mid-afternoon and the sun wasn't as bright, but I didn't want to take a risk and burn my eyes out with this stupid 'photophobia' thing.

"Miss White, I brought the lemonade you wanted." Mildred placed a tray with the drink on the foldable table next to me.

I lifted the letter up to her. "Could you send this to N for me, please?"

She smiled brightly, grabbing hold of the letter. "Of course, Miss White. They're sending him a report today, so it's perfect timing!"

Mildred stood at my side for a moment in silence. "Are you feeling better, Miss White?"

"Barely." I leaned further into my chair. "What, with all the crazy things going on right now."

She laughed, but it soon ended. "Bailey is so cruel. I can't believe that she would make such horrid rumors about you. I know that the doctor has proved her wrong, but some of our members still trust Bailey."

I was off my IV for the time being, but I was in no shape to chew Bailey out. Oh, how I wished the day that I could stand up and scream at her would come sooner.

"Miss White, if you don't mind me asking, what did the doctor tell you when you woke up? Has she diagnosed you yet?"

Mildred was my friend, but did I really want to tell her what I had?

I took a long sip of my lemonade, giving me reason not to answer. The cold, sweet and sour liquid stung my throat and I winced.

"Miss White. I know she told you." Mildred gave me a concerned look.

Another gulp.

"Miss White, please tell me. Shirley and I have been worried sick about you and we want to help in any way we can, but we can't if we don't know what you have."

A lump grew in my throat. "The doctor's taking care of me just fine."

Mildred gazed at me sternly. "You know what I mean, Miss White."

"I have mono! Happy now?"

I dug my nails into the wooden lawn chair, chipping the white paint off. I felt the presence of my pokemon slowing slipping away as they backed off. The stress of my cry threw me into a coughing fit, with each cough contributing to a splitting headache. My head throbbed in excruciating pain and I let out a bloodcurdling cry that echoed through the garden.

"Miss White! Oh, Miss White! Someone call the doctor!" I heard Mildred shriek as she pulled me into her embrace.

Within moments, I felt a warm hand rub the sides of my neck. Another pair of fingers massaged my temples in a comforting motion. My cries and coughs subsided, but a slight headache remained. I took deep breaths, falling back into my chair like dead weight.

"That's right. Are you feeling better, Lady White?" My doctor pushed my sweat drenched bangs out of my face, smiling gently.

I inhaled, nodding. Mildred gave her a worried look.

"Will she be alright, doctor?"

My doctor pulled her hand away, motioning to one of the nurses with a wheel chair. "Yes. She just needs to get some rest. We need to keep her as stress free as possible, or the mononucleosis will develop into pneumonia."

I didn't have the strength to react to the mention of pneumonia. I couldn't feel anything at all.

The nurse rolled the wheel chair next to me and my doctor helped me into it. My doctor wheeled me onto the patio and through the glass doors that lead inside the castle, leaving Mildred and the nurse behind in the garden. The many eyes of grunts followed my nearly lifeless body, some bearing distressed gazes, others glaring with an 'evil eye'. But I didn't pay heed to any of them. My mind was too clouded and dazed to care what the grunts thought of me.

My baby-soft bed welcomed me into the loving embrace of its warm sheets as the doctor lay me down onto it. She tucked me under the plush covers and fluffed the pillows.

"Have a rest, Lady White. You need it." Her motherly voice lulled me off to sleep like a lullaby.

* * *

I woke up to the playing of the piano. My body was rejuvenated from the nap, but the IV was stuck in my arm again. Wait. Piano? It was really N, wasn't it? He had gotten my letter! He came back for me! I pushed myself up with my slightly brittle arms to see my once abandoning fiancé.

"Oh, Princess White! I'm g-glad you're feeling b-better."

It wasn't him.

I would've cried if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew the grunt; he had been the shy grunt from before.

"Princess, y-you're crying! Is s-something the m-matter? D-did I do something w-wrong?" His eyes were as wide as an Emboar.

I wiped my eyes. I _had_ cried. "No. It's just...I thought you were N."

His cheeks glowed a dark scarlet as he whipped away in embarrassment. "P-pardon me, Princess, but I've n-never been c-compared to the p-prince. I-it's an honor!"

It wasn't meant to be a compliment, but his smile gave me a feeling of contentment.

"You play very well."

The grunt's blush deepened. "I-i'm glad that y-you think so, Princess. I was sent here t-to calm you and h-help you sleep better."

"I'm very happy that they did. Thank you."

He stood from his seat, bowing to me. "Well, I b-best be leaving. Your Highness has c-company."

Someone was visiting me? It was probably Mildred and Shirley coming to check on me, or something. Someone rapped on the door and the shy grunt hustled to the door. He gracefully held it open for my visitor who stepped in cautiously. It couldn't be!

"Mommy?" I rubbed my eyes, hoping it hadn't been a dream.

"Oh, my little baby, White!" Mom rushed to my bedside to hug me tightly. She felt real.

I held onto her tightly, making positively sure she was real and not just a figment of my imagination. "Mommy, they let you in?"

She nodded against me. "The Team Plasma members stationed at the lab told me you were very sick. All of Nuvema Town has been so worried about you. Prof. Juniper, Bianca's family, and Cheren's family have been devastated. They keep asking if you're alright."

The sound of Cheren's name nearly made me gag.

Mom rummaged through her purse, bringing out a whole assortment of gifts, ranging from 'Get well soon' cards to wrapped packages. She laid the gifts on my lap, but I simply stared at them, unwilling to learn of their contents.

"C'mon, honey!" She tempted, pushing the presents closer to me. "They're from the people who love you."

I inhaled a sharp breath, biting my lip to keep myself from tearing up. Mother. What was your definition of love?

"They'll make you feel better!"

No amount of gifts could ever fill the chasm in my heart.

"If it makes you feel better, dear, Bianca told me she missed you. And Cheren, the poor boy, he didn't even say a word when he gave me your present. There was so much sorrow and emptiness in his eyes. I just know he misses you dearly."

I wanted to scream. To tell her to just shut up and leave me alone. Why couldn't she tell that I didn't want to talk about him? She was my mother, for goodness sakes!

"Mom, could you let me sleep? I'm feeling lightheaded." I didn't want to lie, but I would feel much better if she was gone.

"White, honey, would you like me to call the doctor?" She placed her hand on mine worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm just sleepy."

Mom sighed and stood up. "I'm worried for you, dear. The doctor told me you had been asleep just moments ago. It must be your illness. I'll send your regards."

"Yeah, thanks Mom." I nodded, placing my head against the pillow.

Mom made her way back to the door. "Goodnight, my little sweetheart. I wish I could've stayed with you longer. I hope you get better soon."

She closed the door behind her, leaving me alone in my dark room. I was lonely, but it was better than having to hear about...him...

Speaking of which, I went through my gifts, looking specifically for his. I squinted, trying to find his name on one of them.

And then I found it; a plain white card with his familiar signature at the bottom corner. The urge to rip it to shreds surged through me, but morbid curiosity got the better of me and I decided to peek at its contents. I had to squint even more to read his tiny handwriting.

_White, _

_I remember when we were just kids, your mom used to invite me over so we could play at your house. One time, she sat us down at the table, gave us milk and cookies, and told us the Nuvema Town legend. She told us that if we ever saw a legendary, we could make a wish and it would come true. _

_But there was a price. If what you wanted was something physical, you couldn't look at it for 24 hours. If you wanted something that wasn't physical, you couldn't tell anyone the name of the legendary for 24 hours. _

_But I remember, you told me if you ever saw a legendary, you'd wish for world peace. I agreed with you and said I'd wish for the same, but now I look back and think of how stupid I was to think that the world would ever reach such an achievement. I grew older and began to think the legend was just a lie._

_About a month ago, I saw the legendary pokemon, Terrakion, on Victory Road. I don't know what came over me that day, but I began to wish. Do you know what that wish was? I wished for confidence. I wished to do things I had always lacked the courage to do. _

_Do you know what happened next? One day, my parents had left me alone in the house. I decided to look through the pantry and found something that I wish I never found. Cabernet. I thought my wish was mature, but now that I think about it, this wish was as childish as my first. You can't wish for world peace. You can't wish for courage. If anything, I've learned one thing. _

_If a lie comforts you, then the truth with hurt you so much more. _

_I'm sorry._

I closed the card weakly, preparing to rip it apart. He had no right to feel sorry! Not Mom nor Cheren could understand how I felt right now. No one could understand! My hands gripped the card firmly, pulling in opposite directions. It was time to get rid of Cheren from my mind once and for all.

For a moment, I sat there, not moving a muscle. My hands refused to move. My breathing became staggered. I had to do this. It was the only way I'd be able to forget. This was my revenge.

Suddenly, the card slipped from my grasp and fell to my lap. My hands stayed in their same position as I stared off into oblivion. I trembled, silent tears falling from my eyes. My arms fell to my sides, lifeless. I began to wail in the darkness of my lonely abyss.

I couldn't do it.

* * *

**A/N: Is it wrong that I actually cried while writing this? Seriously. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Your Trust is My Love

**A/N: Seriously. The ONE day I gain inspiration to write, I get SICK. Yeah. I had a very bad stomach virus that lasted a whole weekend. I'm feeling a lot better now, so I'll be able to write. The past few weeks have worn me out; test after test and a concert (which I got a solo (well, more like a duet) in :D). If you want to watch it, check the link on my profile! At least it's summer! **

**Aw, and I'm sad right now. Our Dawn/Zorua can't make it to Omnicon this year. :( But she's going to China and bringing back some souvenirs for us! Umbreon is going for sure and Psyduck will most likely be going. :) **

**Another thing. I said this once and I'll say it again for those who don't seem to get it. Stop rushing me. The more you guys rush, the longer it will take for me to update. Seriously, all you people rushing me, I'd like to see you update every day. **

* * *

_Dear N,_

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but you'll probably get this kinda late since today is your birthday. Even though you're not here, we'll still be celebrating. _

_Have you gotten my letters yet? I've sent four already, but you still haven't replied. Are you getting them? Are you reading them, or just ignoring them? Are you doing alright? You're not sick like me, are you? I'm getting a little better, but the symptoms are still persisting. _

_I wish you'd at least tell me your progress. Has there been any progress in Hoenn? The communications unit still hasn't told me anything. Please write back soon. _

_White_

I handed the sealed letter to Mildred who tilted her head in concern. "Miss White, the party is in one hour and you're still in your night dress."

My head sunk back into my pillow. There was no way I'd be up to going to a birthday party, especially when it was for my abandoning fiancé. Not to mention half of Team Plasma still hates me.

"Oh, don't be like that, Miss White. Shirley and I have already gotten your dress prepared!" Mildred urged in vain. When she realized it wasn't working, she stopped.

Sighing, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "What am I going to do, Mildred? Everyone hates me and no one will listen to reason. They'll probably just kick me out of the ballroom even before I take so much as a step in there."

She chuckled half heartedly. "No they won't, Miss White. Besides, this could be your chance to confront them and prove that Bailey's rumors about you are lies."

I stifled a cough. "But I can't go into a huge speech like this. I don't need more stress."

"That's true, but going to the party would show everyone that you still care about Lord N. If the other members of Team Plasma are rational, they'll realize their misunderstanding."

The cough I had held back pushed its way out of my throat. Grabbing a tissue from my bedside table, I spit out the rush of phlegm rising in my mouth. It would be best, but in my current condition, how could I do it? I guess I'd just have to try. What did I have to lose?

I sighed, giving in. "Where's my dress?"

* * *

"Presenting her Royal Highness, Lady White!"

Trumpets blared throughout the ballroom. The room was dim as courtesy of my photophobia. At least some members cared enough about my illness. No one said a word as Mildred wheeled me across the ballroom to the centered fountain. Eyes gave me wary glances while others seemed shocked that I was even here at all. I'd just sit there by the fountain and try to blend in. Hopefully none of the grunts would try to make some small talk with me.

My pokemon were chatting with the grunts' pokemon around the fountain like at my birthday. I sat back in my wheelchair, sipping the hot tea that Mildred graciously ordered for me. The pain in my throat began to lessen with each sip. Maybe I'd be able to pull off a speech by the end of the party. But, knowing the bitch, she'd probably rip out my vocal chords before I'd be able to capture Team Plasma's attention.

Speak of the she-devil, Bailey's rather low cut persimmon gown caught my attention by the refreshments. Her eyes kept darting over to me and back to a group of female grunts she'd been gossiping with. When their eyes caught mine, they swiftly glanced away, giggling amongst themselves, others scoffing. Just what I needed. More grunts on her side.

The tip of a beak nudged my arm softly. Swanna chirped, nuzzling me with her soft feathers. Smiling grimly, I brushed her back affectionately.

"Hey there. Why aren't you off playing with the others?"

Swanna shook her head, giving me a downcast look. "Swa."

I tilted my head to the side. "What's up?"

"Swa, Swanna." She flapped her wings as a gesture. Something about it seemed familiar.

Then it hit me. "You miss Archeops, don't you?"

"Swa." She nodded, pecking at my engagement ring.

I sighed, staring at it longingly. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

She placed a wing against my back, smiling at me in a motherly way. "Nna!"

"Would he really? Even after the misunderstanding?"

Swanna folded her wings back and leaned on one foot, as if she were a pouting person with their hands on their hips. "Swa, Swa, Swanna."

Her wings came over her heart as she ranted on in pokemon language. Sometimes, I really wished I could understand her like N could. But N wasn't here to help me understand. He was miles away from home; far away from me.

"Miss White, I brought you some cake." Shirley held a plate out to me, which I graciously took. "Mildred and I are very worried about you. Has the party made you feel worse?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I'm fine. You all go have fun."

Swanna seemed to scoff and began pecking at my arm.

"Hey, stop it." I gently shooed her away.

Shirley giggled. "I think Swanna wants you to have fun. At least try to smile a bit."

It took quite a bit of energy to force my lips to curl upward. Shirley frowned disapprovingly. Trying to be a bit more convincing, I dug a good sized chunk out of N's vanilla frosted birthday cake and shoved it into my mouth. The sweet flavor made me forget my worries for a split second, just enough time to conjure up a more genuine smile.

"That's better!" Shirley reciprocated my gesture.

Before she was able to turn on her heel and leave me, I called out to her. "Shirley."

"Yes, Miss White?" Her smile never faded.

I inhaled deeply. My heart pounded so loudly that my ears throbbed. Could I really stand up in front of Team Plasma and regain their trust? Was I ready to face them?

"C-could you...get everyone's attention for me...please?" No turning back now.

"Of course, Miss White. Just one moment." Shirley made her way to the entrance where the grunt had announced my arrival.

After a brief exchange of words, the grunt nodded, coughing into his fist before announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen! We have an announcement from her Highness, Lady White!"

All chatting was cut off. Every member, even the pokemon, kept quiet to hear what I had to say. I gulped, feeling the hundreds of pairs of eyes locked on me. One slightest mistake in my words or posture, and my chance at their trust would be gone forever.

I sat still in my chair, trying to find the right words to say. My breath shook as I pushed the first sentence out of my mouth.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to our prince's birthday party, even though he is not with us at the moment."

When a moment of awkward silence passed, I continued. "For the nineteen years that he has lived, the prince has devoted his entire life to the love and protection of pokemon all around the world."

Many unamused gazes were cast in my direction, but I went on. "I haven't received word of his progress in Hoenn yet, but..."

What was I supposed to say? That Bailey's a bitch for not giving me information on N? Not when half of Team Plasma was on her side. Maybe the best way to convince them wasn't griping on about her. I'd have to try something else.

"I...I've known him for a while now, and...and I've come to understand him better. When I...when I first walked up those stairs into the castle, I felt like I understood what he had told me. N...he told me we were equals. And now that I think about it, I think he trusted me more than I trusted him."

There were some whispers here and there across the ballroom. Were they taking it in?

"But now, I feel like I've lost that trust. I feel like I've lost your trust, too."

Gosh, I kinda feel like a bitch for admitting that so quickly. I should've waited.

"N trusted me, but I lost that trust when he left a few months ago. And because he left, I began to realize something."

No one was whispering anymore. All eyes were staring intently at me.

"I realized...that his trust means the world to me."

I took a second to clear my throat. My cough echoed through the dead silence of Team Plasma. Not so much as a breath could be heard.

"What I'm trying to say is that..."

I paused. Did I really mean it? Was I admitting it to myself? This feeling that I had denied from the moment I stepped into the castle as the princess. Was it real? I couldn't hold back the words any longer.

"I...love him...with all my heart."

* * *

"Good night, Miss White. Please get a good night's rest. You must be exhausted from that speech."

Mildred slid the covers over my shivering body. No one had said a word after my speech. The rest of the party consisted of just small chatter and ended quite anti-climactic. Not that it mattered. It was perfect for me.

The already dim light flickered off as Mildred exited the room. As worn out as I was, I couldn't make myself fall asleep. Something was keeping me up.

I stretched my arm across the bedside table, turning on the dull lamp. Pulling open the drawer, I reached in the find a pen and some paper. I needed to write to N. Clicking the pen, I began to write.

_Dear N_

The slamming open on the double doors nearly caused me to skid the pen across the paper. What the hell was their problem!

"Congratulations on making half my friends turn against me, girly." Light flooded in from behind the person, revealing only their silhouette to me. But I didn't need to see her features to figure out who she was.

"Might I ask why you're disturbing my sleep, _Bailey_?" I spat, shielding my eyes from the bright lighting of the hallway.

She scoffed. "I just gave you a good enough reason, _Princess_. Seriously, I don't get what N sees in you. You're a complete slut that gets everything she wants. You aren't worth his time. Why is it that a little bitch gets a cushy life while the people who **work** for it get crap?"

That was the last straw.

"You think my life is **CUSHY**? Do you realize all the shit I've had to go through? I'VE had to suffer for YOUR entertainment! Do you think getting sick is **FUN**? Do you think losing your friend is **FUN**? Well listen here! I was almost killed by N's father, nearly raped by my best friend, and abandoned by my fiancé! And to top it all off, I have MONO! I'm sick and tired of you! Go away! Go away! Go away!"

I was thrown into a massive coughing fit; phlegm pouring out of my mouth like a waterfall. Mucus fused with tears slid down my face rapidly. When would this end? When would I have my justice? Where was N when I needed him?

"Hmph. It's not **my** fault that you're sick. You brought that upon yourself when you decided to break poor N's heart by dumping him for that little boy toy of yours. Cheren, was it?"

"**SHUT UP**!" The coughing never ceased. How could she be so cruel? Why?

"I remember when I saw you two at the pokemon center in Nimbasa. You were _all over him_. I always thought childhood friends never made it past the friend zone, but you've proven me wrong, little girl."

She proceeded to lean on the bed frame provocatively. "And could you say his name any louder? Sweetheart, people were trying to **sleep** next door to you. _Oh Cheren! You're way better than that lousy fiancé of mine!_"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled past my hacking coughs.

"_I __**want**__ you so badly, Cheren_," she moaned in her mocking interpretation of me.

"Why! Why do you hate me so much!" My eyes stung and throbbed in their sockets. "Why can't you just leave me and N alone!"

I could barely see the sinister smirk curling across her face. "I need to get what I want first."

"Can't you just face the fact that you'll never marry him? What will it take for you to see that?"

Bailey's smirk fell into a frown. "Believe me, girly, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"How? You've already made it clear that you want him badly."

She crossed her arms, turning her back to me. "That's where you're wrong, girly. It's not N that I want."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN. OMG cliffhanger! I know what you guys are thinking. "Not another one, BluechanXD!" Well, too bad! XD And before you go making assumptions, NO, Bailey is not lez or bi (for some reason, I feel as though someone's going to think that if I don't put this). She's perfectly straight. All will be explained in the next chapter!**


	19. For Justice

**A/N: Wee! I just got back from a trip around central Texas and I've been beat! Too much walking. But, the trip was worth it. I have a funny little story. We came across an antique shop in Kerrville, one that I was reluctant to get down at. We ended up going inside and you'll never guess what I found; a TRIPOD. $15! I'm not joking. I obviously bought it. It's in perfect condition and I love it! **

**I'm going to name it either Trip or Shooti. NO. Better yet, Trip will be my tripod and my camcorder will be Shooti! Genius!**

**Well, I've decided what I want to give to people who recognize me at Omnicon. A spoiler to The Prince and I! Kyaaah! I'm gonna meet Johnny Yong Bosch! Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-what?" My coughing had ceased, probably shocked as much as I was, which caused it to retreat back into my throat. "Then why-"

"Girly, I've been wanting to scream it out to you since the day I met you," Bailey interrupted, growling menacingly. "You have a lot of friends, don't you?"

This confused me. "What does that have to do with this?"

She ignored me, pulling a chair up to my bedside. "You think I stalk you when I go to Nimbasa? Well think again."

"Stop ignoring me and answer the question," I growled, but did a double take when her words sunk in. She wasn't stalking me? If so, then what the hell was she doing in Nimbasa in the first place?

Bailey snuffed, her lips curling into a deeper frown. "Do you want to hear me out or not? I don't have the patience for brats like you."

A barrage of curses began welling up in the back of my throat, ready to flow through my lips like a waterfall. But I decided against speaking, crossing my arms in a pout instead. If I exploded now, our problem would never resolve.

She crossed her arms, as well. "Alright then. Now that you're beginning to see reason, here's what I have to say. I hate you."

Tell me something I don't know.

She continued. "I've always hated you; ever since I met you. But surprisingly, I hate someone else much more."

Really, who could she possibly hate more than me? I didn't even think that was possible.

"But I'll get into that in a minute. First off, I wanna say that I don't like your little N the way you think I do. F-Y-I, I already have a-"

She cut herself off abruptly as if she had said more than what she had planned to. The light sound of teeth grinding passed through her lips. Her nails dug deep into the skin of her arms, leaving red marks.

What, she already has a boyfriend? Then why the hell was she flirting with another guy, the little bitch!

"What, a boyfriend?" I snarled. "You really are a whore."

The moment I said that, the sound of sniffles hit my ears. Did I really hurt her that much?

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that."

Her unforgiving hand swatted mine away and she looked up at me, her face red and tear stained. "Don't insult someone and apologize right after. You'll only insult them even further."

I was taken aback by this, but I pulled my hand back and sat silently. She shook her head, chuckling half-heartedly while sniffing.

"I don't know why I'm about to tell you this. We're not friends." She rubbed her eyes. "But I might as well, seeing as it will help in my explanation. See, I have-well...**had** a boyfriend. He lives in Nimbasa, so I used to visit him all the time."

Well that explained the whole 'seeing her in Nimbasa all the time' thing. So her boyfriend broke up with her and she went looking for someone like N. That sounded stupid.

"It was before I got my job as a member of Team Plasma. I'd been telling him all about it and how excited I was to apply for a position. Everyone wanted a job in Team Plasma then."

Bailey paused to wipe a stray tear that had slid down her chin. "We scheduled a date one afternoon at a restaurant called _Le Café Ensoleillée_."

Wait. _Le Café Ensoleillée_? Wasn't that the restaurant that Aurora worked at?

"I walked in, ecstatic and wanting to tell him that Team Plasma had accepted my application and was ready for my interview. But you know what I saw?"

Your BF with another girl. Yeah Bailey, we've all heard the story.

"He was making out with some slutty waitress! Do you realize the hard work I put into building up a good resume for a stable job only to get dumped for some stupid waitress?" She was fuming.

See? What did I tell ya? But she kinda did have a point. I mean, who wouldn't be pissed if they saw their boyfriend making out with another girl? Speaking of which, maybe Aurora knew her?

"And that's not all. The guy thinks he's so smug. He notices me gawking at them and decides to run up to me and fucking **kiss** me! The HELL with him!"

She banged her fists hard into the mattress, just missing my leg by a hair. I sat silently, waiting out her bawling fit. Part of me wanted to pat her back and tell her she deserved better than him, but I caught myself. Why was I sympathizing with someone who hated me? She deserved it for being the bitch she was.

But that same side of me was thinking otherwise.

Bailey sniffed, sitting up straight. "Needless to say, I broke up with him. Then it was time for my interview."

Oh great. Not something I wanted to remember.

"When I found out the guy I'd be working for was the prince, the thought came to me. Maybe I was worth the prince's time. My ex would be so jealous that I found a better man than him. I'd show him. Nothing could stop me from getting my justice. Lucky for you, Princess, you've got yourself a great guy."

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "But he's not for me...But I decided to flirt a little anyway, until _you_ showed up."

I groaned, remembering that stupid day that I tried pushing to the back of my mind.

"You were a hindrance to my plan," she growled. "You, the little darling princess, the apple of the prince's eye, were a road block in my path to justice. Nothing could possibly make me more mad than someone getting in the way of my happiness."

"Getting revenge is your definition of happiness?" I shook my head in disapproval. "Sorry to break it to you, but taking revenge will get you nowhere. All it will do is make your life, including mine, miserable."

"You're wrong!" She snapped. "Not only were you in the way, you were friends with the girl who stole the only guy that brought me happiness!"

Friends with the girl her boyfriend cheated on her with? A waitress at...no. She couldn't be talking about...

Aurora?

Then it hit me. I had met up with Aurora about a month after Bailey got her job as a member of Team Plasma. She said she caught her boyfriend with another girl at the café that she worked at only a month before. That was around the time Bailey had caught _her_ boyfriend cheating on her at the same café. This couldn't be for real.

"Don't even try to deny it. I saw you talking with her in Nimbasa. You were laughing and hanging out with N and one of your boy toys! I hated you even more!"

"It wasn't her fault!" I blurted out. "She told me that she caught him with you. Aurora was devastated. The real person you should be angry at is that idiot boyfriend of yours!"

"SHUT UP! He wasn't always like that. He loved me and I knew it. It's your stupid friend that changed him!"

"That's not true! That fact that he cheated on you doesn't mean that you can take your anger out on us. It was his fault and you know it. You just don't want to admit it!"

She stared at me with melancholy eyes, a look of pure shock in them. She closed them, letting her head droop down. Bailey didn't say a word for a good long moment. The only thing that came out of her mouth was a soft chuckled.

"Heh. I'm an idiot for letting this stuff get to me. Maybe that's just what he wants." She sighed. "I really don't know why I wanted to tell you this."

I shrugged. "You wanted to get it off your chest?"

Bailey nodded slightly. "Yeah. Maybe that's it."

We took another moment of silence before she spoke up again. "You know, I'm telling you all this stuff about me, but I know nothing about you and N. Seriously, the way you talk with him is like how you'd talk to a five year old. What's up with that?"

"But I thought you didn't want to know," I said, reminding her about that time before my birthday.

She snuffed. "Well I want to know now."

I groaned, pushing myself up into a better sitting position. "I guess becoming a new member doesn't include a biography of your employer's life, huh?"

Bailey glared at me nastily. "Just tell me."

"Fine. You see...N's not like a normal person," I began.

And I told her. I told her everything there was to know about N, from the story of his childhood to our meeting to our tied battle. Everything. She needed to know why I deserved to be in the place I was now, minus to whole dramatic shit that had been occurring in the past few months or so.

"Well, you certainly have your work cut out for you then," Bailey stated, placing a finger against her chin in thought. "Maybe you actually did work a bit for that position of yours. But from what you said, N won't be a very easy husband to work with. The guy's still a kid inside."

"No kidding."

Her lips curled into a slight smile. "To think a little girly like you could hold your own against him. I never would've guessed that you met on your journey as a trainer."

She stood up from her chair and began making her way to the double door. "I feel like I understand you a little better now, girly."

I smiled. "Me, too. I understand you a bit better now. I know I should be mad at you for hating me and my friend, but you have a point...I guess."

Bailey snorted. "Hah! Don't get your hopes up, girly. Just because we understand each other a little doesn't mean we're automatically best friends. I may not hate you as much, but don't go around telling people we're on good terms. Think of it more as our little problem being resolved in a way. Don't annoy me, and I won't annoy you. Got it?"

I nodded even though she wasn't looking my way. "That's fine with me."

She proceeded to open the door and took one step out before looking back at me with a smirk. "But thanks for changing N. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had my job."

This shocked me a bit, but my smile grew, nonetheless. "You're welcome."

Bailey closed the door behind her, leaving me alone again in my comforting dark room. A surge of happiness shot through me when I picked my pen and paper back up to finish my letter to him. I wrote my letter and slid it into an envelope before placing onto my bedside table for Mildred to pick up in the morning.

I nestled into my pillow with a sugar coated grin plastered onto my face with only the short but sweet message tucked away in the envelope on my mind.

_Dear N,_

_I love you._

_~ White_

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I know that NOBODY was thinking that this is what Bailey wanted! Wow, I keep getting all these reviews saying stuff like "She wants to take over Team Plasma!" or "She's working for Ghetsis!" or "She's in love with Cheren!" Lol! Gosh, I love you guys. I hope the transitions were good and not too sappy or anything. I tried to make their conversation as realistic as I could. Hope you all liked it! Hoping to see some of you at Omnicon!**


	20. A New Light

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from Omnicon and it was amazing! You can check out my pics on my deviantart as well as videos on my Youtube (same pen name). I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my little bros (two guys I met at Omnicon) Satoshi-Kun7 and Gamer-Boy. They're really awesome guys, so go check out their deviantarts!**

* * *

My Xtransceiver nearly slipped through my sweat drenched fingers. Another week of bed rest and my mono was gone for good. I had hesitated for a while to contact Black and Bianca because of the whole 'Cheren' thing. As dense as they were, I'd be surprised if they hadn't yet realized that something bad happened between Cheren and I.

Heart thumping, I raised my thumb cautiously over the contacts button as if it would shock me at the slightest touch. I clicked the contacts button quickly, my hand retreating entirely from the device. No shock, but a simple scroll down list appeared on the screen. It took effort to grip the device's sides again, but I managed to.

I took my time scrolling down the list to the B's, pressing the down once every few seconds. To my dismay, the B section slid its way up the list until Bianca's number came into view. Blood rushed to my ears as sweat drizzled down my neck.

Could I do this? Was I ready to talk to them again? Then again, they _were_ my friends and it wouldn't be right if all my Nimbasa buddies knew of my recovery while they were left in the dark. They were my best friends and I couldn't go forever without talking to them. I needed to do this.

Slowly, I pressed down on the confirm button and the fuzzy sound of ringing emitted from the speaker. I gulped loudly. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Bianca, I'm feeling better. Tell everyone back home. 'Kay thanks, bye!' No way. That wouldn't work. Something in me really wanted to get the whole Cheren business off my chest. But was I ready to say it?

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Dear Zekrom! Blackie! Blackie! Get over here! Oh, White, you're alive! Alive and well! Oh my gosh, we thought you were a goner! Oh my-"

"Hey, hey, shush! White, is it really you? We haven't heard from you in weeks."

I sat there paralyzed in bed, the gazes of Bianca and Black boring into me. My mind went blank and my breath shortened. No sentences were forming in my mouth and the only sounds that came out of me were garbled Gibberish.

"White are you alright? You're not still sick, are you?" Black leaned closer to Bianca to get a better look at me.

I don't know how, but my head managed to shake side to side to answer 'no'. "I-i'm fine now. I..." I hesitated. "I called to tell you."

Black sighed, pulling his head back. "That's a relief. We've been so worried about you."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I need to bake you a cake to celebrate! With extra sugar! Whitey deserves a bunch of goodies for all that she's had to go though! Don't you agree, Blackie muffin?"

Bianca giggled childishly, but Black's expression held austerity. "You had to go though a lot, didn't you?"

Something was wrong. Black was never this serious. "Y-yeah. But it's all okay now and-"

"No it's not," Black interjected. "I know something's up."

Black. He didn't...know about Cheren, did he?

"Blackie muffin, what are you talking about?" Bianca looked puzzled. Maybe she was even more dense than I thought.

He didn't reply to her; only stared back at me. He studied my eyes, as if searching for something; answers to an unsolvable equation. His eye were so calculating, unlike the eyes of a childish sixteen year old boy under the spell of puppy love for his sweet, sprightly girlfriend. This was the gaze of a boy who knew something.

"Cheren was acting strangely, too; that night of your party."

He did know! But, why mention it so early? I knew he was a straightforward person when he wanted something out of you, but this was just ridiculous.

Bianca's ears perked up. "Oh Blackie muffin, do you mean when we saw him come home crying?"

Crying? I couldn't believe it. He was drunk, wasn't he? Just like he told me in his letter. How could he have been sober enough to realize what he had done? He shouldn't have remembered anything and yet he did. It didn't make sense.

"Crying?" I squeaked in response.

Black dropped his head until his visor shaded his entire face. "I'm really sorry, White. Really, I am."

I blinked rapidly. Now _Black_ wasn't making any sense. Were these some weird after effects from the mono?

"For what?" Bianca and I asked at the same time.

Black frowned at Bianca. "You should be, too, Bianca. It's your fault as much as mine."

She was taken aback, clearly clueless as to what he was talking about. "What do you mean, Blackie muffin?"

He ignored her, turning his attention back to me. "I tried asking him how it went, but he just brushed me off. He yelled at me to get out of his house, White. He's my best friend and he's never done that to me before. Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

I sat there in silence. What was I supposed to tell him, that our friend nearly raped me while he was drunk? My throat clenched tightly, blocking any attempt I might have at blurting out the truth.

"Something happened between White and Cheren?" Bianca gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands.

Black's gaze darkened as sweat dripped down the side of his cheek. His eyes never left me. "What happened between you two?"

My lips were glued shut. As much as my conscience was begging to tell them the truth, my adamant mouth remained closed. I may have been stronger now that the after effects of the trauma had passed, but the humiliation brought on by the whole predicament had latched onto my brain and wouldn't let go.

"I-" I didn't want to talk about it. Those were the words that wanted to pass through my sandpaper mouth.

"Please tell us, White," Black pressed.

Bianca sat next to him in shock, not comprehending anything that was going on. It was like she hadn't noticed a single change in my relationship with Cheren until now and was barely realizing the effects.

"I-" I shook my head slowly.

Black sighed and leaned back. "I see. That's how it's gonna be."

He sat there for a moment, biting into his lower lip as if he was contemplating something. Bianca glanced back and forth between us, obviously not knowing what to do. She started to say something, but Black cut her off.

"Alright, if you're not gonna say something, then let me say something for you. I'm really sorry, White. Both Bianca and I are really sorry. I know that you and Cheren had a fight of some sort, and I think I know why. He told you he liked you, didn't he?"

My ears perked up at this. Black had figured it out? But how?

Black balled his hand into a fist. "Bianca and I knew from the start. We knew he really liked you ever since we were kids, and we teased him about it. We pressured him a bunch of times into confessing to you, but he wouldn't. He said something about not having enough courage to tell you."

It was just like his letter. He said that he lacked the confidence to do the things he normally couldn't do. And that's why he...

"But we kept on pressuring him. We told him it was okay and that he had the greatest chance of getting together with you than any other guy in the world."

At this point, Bianca was crying. She shut her eyes tightly and buried her face into Black's shoulder, clutching his shirt as if for dear life.

"That is-" Black paused for a moment to pat one of Bianca's hands that was anchored to his shirt. "-until you met N."

I croaked at the sound of N's name. My hands were having an even more difficult time gripping the Xtransceiver.

"Even after N, we still pressured him into telling you. Even after you started living with N." Black's hand fell to his side. "To be honest, I don't even know what we were thinking."

He looked away from the Xtransceiver, off to the distance where I couldn't see. "And then whatever happened between you and Cheren happened. I really do think that it was our fault. To think that what we thought was innocent teasing would turn into something this crazy."

I couldn't believe my ears. Black and Bianca being the reason that Cheren did all that stuff? Simple teasing that ended up turning into the makings of a drunken monster you only heard about in the news. To think that they were the unintentional masterminds of the destruction of the relationship between my former best friend and I. It didn't seem possible.

But it was.

Black turned his gaze to the crying Bianca against his shoulder. "Bianca never did take anyone's relationship seriously other than her own. As much as I hate to admit it about my own girlfriend, it's true."

Bianca sprang up from his shoulder and snatched her Xtransceiver from him. "I'm so sorry, White! I didn't mean to hurt you guys like that! Honest! I love you guys with all my heart! I never thought something like this would happen."

I blinked rapidly. My mind could barely wrap itself around their apologies, much less what they were apologizing for. In my shocked state, there really wasn't much to say except for what I answered them with.

"It's okay, you guys." Even though it was kinda their fault for pressuring Cheren, I still forgave them. But for some reason, I didn't have the heart to forgive Cheren yet. Something was tugging at my heart and I didn't know what it was. It was like something had to be resolved before I forgave him.

"We'd do anything for you to forgive us. Just name it and it's yours," Black said strongly, looking as though he was pouring out every bit of his friendship into the statement.

"Well, we could start by changing the subject," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. As inappropriate it was for a joke at this time, it was way better than talking about my problems with Cheren.

He nodded, giving me a soft smile. "Sure."

He and Bianca shifted back into their original positions when I first called them. "So I heard N went off to Hoenn. Is he back yet?"

I groaned. Of all the things he could've mentioned.

Black winced, taking in a sharp breath. "Oh no. You're not having problems with him too, are you?"

I hung me head low as I nodded. "He thinks I cheated on him with Cheren."

"So I was right," Black said in realization, but didn't press the subject. "I'm sorry to hear about that. Have you tried contacting him yet?"

I groaned even louder. "Yeah, but he still hasn't replied. I think he's ignoring me."

To my surprise, Black burst out in laughter. "Now, I **know** that isn't true! Seriously, I thought you'd know him better than I did, but I guess I was wrong. The guy's a kid. He's probably just too nervous to talk to you after whatever happened."

"But he looked pissed!" I retorted.

Black shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's over it already. Maybe he wants to tell you how he feels in person."

Since when was Black such an understanding person?

"But hey, that's just what I think."

Bianca, who had barely added anything to the conversation, chimed it. "Hey! Why don't you do something nice for him? Like when he gets back, throw a surprise party for him."

That was an idea, but it would be kinda weird just throwing a party for N's return. I wanted to do something for him that was more meaningful; something that would stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

"How about something a bit more meaningful? N needs to remember this forever."

Knowing Bianca, the queen of all things party related, would surely come up with something.

Black's face twisted into an expression of inquiry. "Say, speaking of parties, when are you and N getting married?"

Bianca, apparently struck with inspiration, grabbed hold of Black's shoulders and yanked him forward, kissing him square on the lips. I blushed in embarrassment, having seen something so intimate between them. She let go of him and squished her face against the Xtransceiver.

"Blackie muffin you're a genius! Whitey! How about you surprise N with a wedding! And when he gets back, you can get married right after!"

I was taken aback. I had totally forgotten about getting married to N. Sure he had proposed to me the day of my birthday, but after being caught up in this whole mess I didn't have time to be thinking about something like marriage. I looked down at the engagement ring that sat secured on my left ring finger. Now that I thought about, Bianca's idea was just the kind of thing to bring N back to me.

My eyes shifted back to Bianca who stared straight at me, patiently waiting for a response. I took in a deep breath. "Bianca, that's the greatest idea ever!"

She squealed, punching her fist into the air as Black was still recovering from the shock of her sudden kiss. "Yay! I can't wait to go! Weddings are sooo romantic!"

"I should start planning right away. There's no telling when N will be back."

"Just tell us when it's gonna be and we'll be there!" Bianca giggled enthusiastically. "We'll be waiting. Bye bye, Whitey!"

I waved goodbye to Bianca and Black before ending to call. I reached to the back of the bed for the room service bell and pulled at it. In seconds, the usual grunt who typically found me in awkward positions with N showed up at my door.

"You requested for assistance, my lady?" He bowed low.

I breathed in and sat up with confidence. "I want to plan my wedding with N for when he gets back."

The grunt nearly fell over in shock at my statement. "M-my lady! Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to do something big for his return. A wedding would surely surprise him, wouldn't it?"

He gulped loudly. "A-are you sure? We wouldn't want to give his Highness a heart attack."

I gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sure he'll love the idea. Could we start the planning today? I'd like to get everything ready by the time N comes back."

"Yes, my lady. I will send for our wedding coordinator right away. She will be with you shortly." With another low bow, he was off.

* * *

The wedding coordinator had been a sweet lady, aside from her insisting that everything should be taken care off by Team Plasma. As reluctant as she was at first to allow my friends to be a part of the catering and entertainment, she eventually agreed and helped me set up arrangements with them.

Austin and Aurora were thrilled when they got the call at the cafe that I had requested for their catering, and Dirk was finally able to get a group of friends to perform their dances as entertainment. Martin and the countess, after showering me with congratulations of getting better from the mono, happily assured me that they would have his mother design the finest wedding dress in all of Unova.

The wedding coordinator planned for everything else, including the decorations, live orchestra, coronation ceremony, and a news cast invitation for the public to attend the wedding. I was initially hesitant to agree with letting everyone in Unova come to the wedding, but I gave in. What frightened me even more was that the entire **world** would be seeing me as I walked down the aisle. The event was to be broadcast for everyone to see. Why did I even agree to it!

In the end, everything had been perfectly planned. My friends, family, gym leaders, league members, and whoever they decided to come with, would be a part of the VIP list. Apparently, league members from all over the world would be coming to the ceremony as well. I'd also been informed that some special trainers known as Frontier Brains would be joining them on the VIP list.

Everything was set. All I needed was for N to come home to me. Oh boy, he'd be surprised!

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys have been agonizing over the fact that N's been gone, and I do apologize for it. I'll be sure to make his reappearance so amazing that it'll knock your socks off! Another thing to add, I'm doing a Nuzlocke right now and I'm making a comic for it. Check out my deviantart to see it! **

**And another thing, please check out my poll for if you want a forum made for The Prince and I. Your questions can range from things like how I got inspiration to write my story, to where I get my ideas from, to just general questions about things going on in the story itself. Please cast your votes!**


	21. Farewell

**A/N: Well, I was having a little chat with animekittysakura on deviantart, and she told me that she would love to make a dramatic reading of 'The Prince and I' since she and some friends act it out for one of her friends (You better keep your word of you're reading this, aks XD jk). So, if we add that to the list, 'The Prince and I' already has fanart, an Italian version, and a soon to be dramatic reading (if she was being serious XD). All that's really left is one thing. **

**Animekittysakura has prompted me to ask for someone to make a doujinshi out of 'The Prince and I'. I know it's a lot to ask for, but that would be just AWESOME if someone could do that! If anyone does want to partake in making a doujinshi, I will make sure that you get something of equal value in return. Please let me know if you're interested!**

* * *

"Good morning, Miss White!"

"Good morning! We heard from the wedding planner group that the preparations are nearly completed!"

I rubbed my eyes groggily, having barely woken up a few minutes before.

"That's great." Yawning, I stretched my arms out until they popped. "Now all we need is for N to show up."

Mildred and Shirley took a moment to giggle amongst themselves, confusing me. Had I said something funny without realizing it?

"Of course, Miss White. Now, let us escort you to breakfast." Each of them grabbed one of my arms and lead me down the hall, giggling all the while. What was so funny?

* * *

"Did you sleep well, Princess?" Concordia, the Goddess of Peace, asked as she usually did at breakfast.

I nodded, giving her my same old, "Yes."

"Were you blessed with pleasant dreams, Princess?" Anthea, the Goddess of Love, questioned after Concordia like always.

Another nod with the same boring, "Yes."

None of the Shadow Triad members ever spoke to me much, but gave me acknowledging glances from across the table. Today, they gave me their occasional, "Good morning, Princess," in unison.

Surprisingly, Concordia decided to say, "It seems today will be a very pleasant and eventful day."

Anthea nodded. "Indeed. It will be a very lovely and amazing day."

The Shadow Triad nodded in agreement. "...very much..."

How odd. Everyone was talking a bit more than usual. It was always the same greeting and ignoring for the rest of the meal, but not today.

"I hope our Princess agrees." Anthea turned to me as if expecting an answer.

"Yeah," I said, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't sure what they meant, but maybe something nice was going to happen. Maybe the wedding planner was going to show me everything today? Maybe she'd show me the decorations or the invitations?

Finding no point in fretting over their vagueness, I shrugged the thought off and scooped up a spoonful of fruit salad.

* * *

Things were really starting to get weird. As I walked down the halls, every grunt in my path would start chuckling or giggling. I couldn't grasp why. Was my dress on backwards? I looked down. No. Perfectly fine.

"Good morning, Lady White." Grunts bowed and curtsied in respect, but their smiles and laughter never ceased.

Did I still have bed-head? I made a point in my trek across the castle to find a mirror where I checked every one of my features. No, nothing odd about my hair or face. I turned around to check my back in the mirror. Nothing wrong there either.

So what was with all the laughing? What was it that everyone knew except for me?

Shaking my head, I continued down the hallway.

_RRRRRING!_

The sound of my Xtransceiver made me jolt. I looked down at my wrist where it was strapped securely. Maybe people thought it was out of place while I was wearing my nice dress? Was that why they were laughing? Shrugging, I clicked the talk button.

Martin appeared on the screen. "Miss White! You look lovely this morning."

A soft blush rose on my cheeks. "Thank you, Martin. What's up?"

He grinned brightly before answering. "My mother had finished the outline of your dress when I realized I had forgotten to ask you. What color would you like the dress to be? Would you like the traditional white or something else?"

I'd never thought about having a wedding dress that was a color other than white, but now that I was a princess, the thought of having a different color sounded appealing. But a part of me still wanted it to be partially white.

"How about white and another color?" Maybe Martin could help me think of another color to go with it.

"Wonderful. What would you like the other color to be?" He now had a pen out and was writing down on a notepad.

"I was hoping you'd help me to decide. "I grinned sheepishly.

Martin nodded. "Alright then. I have a few suggestions. Mother was thinking about having some extra layers to the skirt area, so maybe we could add the color there, if you want."

"Sure. It sounds perfect!"

He wrote a bit down. "Would you like a light color, or a dark contrasting color?"

I thought for a moment. Dark didn't go really well for a wedding day. "A light color."

Martin tapped his chin with his pen. "Then maybe you'd like yellow, a light gray, a light blue, sliver, gold, or a light pink?"

Yellow, gray and silver didn't appeal to me. A light blue would be pretty, but I already wore a periwinkle dress for my birthday. I wanted something different. I always wore pink, but it seemed kinda childish for a wedding. Gold seemed to stand out in the choices as it was something that kind of signified royalty. That was probably the best choice.

"I'd like it to be gold." Now that I thought about it, the gold would really compliment the white a lot. Oh, I could hardly wait to see it!

Martin closed the notepad, beaming. "A lovely choice, Miss White. I'm sure you'll look stunning in it."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Haha, thank you."

"Mother was so thrilled to find out she was making a wedding dress for a princess. She can't wait for the wedding."

He gave me a small wave. "I must be off. Mother needs me to run some errands for her. I'll send my fiancee your regards."

"Yes, please do that for me. Tell her I can't wait to see her again."

Martin nodded happily before the screen went black.

I continued down the hallway, suddenly hearing the faint sound of piano playing. It sounded so sweet, but at the same time melancholy. The song wasn't completely familiar to me, but a few bits here and there were surprisingly very familiar. I guess that shy grunt was playing again.

I followed the song down the hallway, its notes beckoning me to come closer. Louder and louder it sounded, until I felt my ear pressed against my bedroom door. Even more odd. That shy grunt never went into my room to play the piano while I wasn't there. At least, not that I knew of.

What was going on? First the grunts are giggling at me, then the Goddesses and Shadow Triad being a bit more talkative, and now someone playing piano in my room? Were these the weird 'eventful' stuff the Goddesses were talking about?

The music stopped. After a few seconds, it started up again, only to stop again. Once more it began, repeating the same notes as before. Over and over again, the same notes played, occasionally adding another note, only to go back and play the same part again with a different ending note. It was almost as if the person were writing a song...It...it couldn't be!

Cautiously, I pushed the door in. The notes became more clear and I could see a few of the features of the person sitting in front of the piano.

I gasp left my lips. My hands trembled, becoming more sweaty by the second. Legs shaking, I took a hesitant step forward, not believing what was there right before me. I blinked rapidly, making sure this wasn't a dream.

There, sitting on the seat before the piano as if he had never left, was my fiance. He glanced over his shoulder before turning around in his seat to face me. A look of fear passed over his childish eyes like a Deerling caught in headlights.

Silence passed between us, leaving an awkward air in the room.

He gulped before asking, "Are you mad at me?"

I was taken aback. He was asking if I was mad at him? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? "No. Why would I be?"

"I never answered your letters," he replied, biting his lip with his head downcast.

He read them! So then he must've read my last one...

"I was afraid," he explained, nervously standing up from his seat. "I didn't know how to answer."

So then he wasn't angry with me? "I don't understand. You were mad at me when you-"

"No," he interjected. "I should've believed you when you said it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

This was weird. Why was he acting like this?

"While I was in Hoenn, I thought a lot about what happened, but it only gave me stress. I tried to clear my mind with my work."

That's right! His work! "Hey, how did that go? Did you make any progress?"

He nodded. "Yes. My preaching is making a difference in Hoenn. Everyone is getting along with pokemon. They're all living in harmony."

Taking a few steps closer, I gave a joking smile to lighten the mood. "Percentages?"

He smiled back softly. "About a good 62 percent in abuse, and 58 in releases. No one told you?"

I shook my head. "I haven't heard anything from the communications unit. Everyone's been so secretive about the operations in Hoenn."

"I see." He paused.

My legs were begging to dash forward to him. My arms were aching to wrap around his neck, ready to grasp him tightly and never let go. Burning sensations of want pulsed through my entire body.

"I missed you," he admitted shyly, breaking the awkward silence between us.

An impulse ran through me, making something click, giving life to my legs. My feet pushed hard against the cold flooring, moving my body forward. I stumbled, moving forward in what was a strange cross between running and walking. As I neared him, I threw my arms out for an embrace.

"N!"

I flung my arms around his waist, burying my face in his white button up shirt. Tears soaked his clothes as I pressed closer into him. N's arms hesitantly slid around my back as if he didn't know what to do. "Is something wrong, dear?"

I sniffed, laughing and crying all the while. "Stupid. You're home!"

"Of course I'm home," he agreed plainly. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm done with my work."

Squeezing his waist tighter, I wiped more of my tears onto his shirt. "You're home. I missed you so much. I-i've wanted to apologize for so long. And there's so much I want to tell you."

N's familiar hand stroked my hair, fingers weaving in and out. "I wouldn't have had the courage to come back, that is until I met someone very special."

Blinking, I tilted my head up in curiosity. "Someone?"

N nodded. "Yes. She's a trainer that a battled back in Hoenn. We met in Lilycove City, if I recall. Her strength and courage taught me to stand up to my fears and face them. Even at the sight of Zekrom, she showed no fear."

He paused to give me a gentle smile. "She reminded me so much of you. She's a lot younger than you, but she had that same passion that you hold in your eyes."

N tore his gaze from me and stared off to the wall. "The way the girl acted so kindly to me even after finding out that I had left home not only for a good reason, but selfish reasons as well, made me think of you. It made me think that maybe you too would forgive me."

He turned his attention back to me. "Even though she never told me anything directly, her acts of kindness helped me realize that I needed to come home to resolve my problems."

The thought of N finding another girl similar to me irked me a bit. A surge of jealousy shot through me for a second until I remembered that she was a lot younger than me. Besides, since N was back home, we would get married soon, so there was nothing to worry about. I didn't need to be envious of other girls that N talked to. I guess it was the 'inner wife' reacting within me.

"What was her name?" I inquired, still sort of intrigued by the description of this girl.

"She didn't say, but I remember her telling me that she was from a small town called Littleroot. It's the home of the region's professor, Birch. A very kind man, he is. He helped me a lot in my work."

N seemed to be hit with a double-take because he began blinking rapidly before pulling me over to sit next to him at the piano. "I almost forgot. While I was Hoenn, I worked on my song."

My eyes widened and I could almost hear their glittering. "Does that mean you're done? I really wanna hear it!"

N shook his head, pulling his feather pen from its ink tray. "Not quite. Do you remember when I told you I'd play it for you right when I finish it?"

He took a moment to write in what looked to be the last note of the piece. Dropping the pen back into the ink tray, N proceeded to place his hands on the keys, positioning himself to play.

"Before I play it, I'd like to tell you some trivia about it." N scratched the side of his cheek, looking rather embarrassed. "I...I was actually very nervous about our final battle. I thought that you would defeat me as you always had."

He sighed, gazing at his music sheets fondly. "And I had a proposition, that if I lost to you in this final battle, then I would go off to search for myself. If I had been completely wrong about my ideals, then I would have had to go and search for a new purpose."

N dropped his gaze to the piano keys. "But we ended in a tie, so I felt no need to leave just then. Even so, I wrote this song as a symbol of how it would've been if I had lost."

He grinned lightly, flipping his music sheets back to the beginning of the song. "I call it 'Farewell'."

His fingers stroked the keys, playing the soft little intro to his song. It was a slow paced song, giving off a feeling of sweet nostalgia and melancholia. It was the sound of a sad memory, one that plagued his childhood.

Slowly, his fingertips slid their way up the piano to the higher notes, as if showing that he was given hope and purpose in his journey. His ideals were soaring and he felt as though nothing could stop him from achieving his goals.

A sudden moment of lighter notes made their way into the song, like something had been telling him to slow down. That was probably me. The sweet part after made me think of him slowly realizing that maybe his enemy at the time, being me, was somehow right.

Louder and louder he played, an upbeat tune that signified his great glory of capturing Zekrom. Nothing could stop him now. His achievements continued on, his power increasing, confidence welling up within him. He knew of no losses.

That familiar light sound returned, the symbol of me changing his way of thought by defeating him in this case. Slower and slower, his realization that he was wrong. But there was some self-reassurance that everything would be okay. He'd make it and find purpose. Off he would go into the depths of sunset, a blood red sun trailing behind him as Zekrom lifted him above the clouds, further and further to anywhere.

The last notes hung in the air, their humming dying down slowly until there was a calm silence. No sound left my mouth, instead a beaming grin stretched across my cheeks.

"I hope you liked it," N said, his eyes wide with hope.

"I loved it." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Play it again for me sometime."

He nodded slightly, bringing a hand up to caress my cheek. We sat there in that same position for a good long while. The thought of telling N about the wedding plans crossed my mind, but my stomach churned uncomfortably. I was nervous, but he'd have to find out sooner or later. Better it came from me than anyone else.

"N?" I called softly.

"Yes, darling?" He unconsciously continued his caressing motion.

"I..." I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I...we're getting married soon."

N jerked up, snatching his hand away from my cheek. "What do you mean you're getting married? You're _my_ fiancee. Who are you getting married to!"

His fuming made me giggle. Did he seriously think I was talking about someone else? Though, my heart did skip a beat when he called me _his fiancee_. How could he think I loved anyone else?

"You, silly! Who else would I be talking about?" I laughed.

N blinked rapidly, cocking his head in confusion. "I don't remember planning our wedding."

"That's cuz I did it while you were gone. Our wedding was scheduled for as soon as you came back." My cheeks tingled when I realized we'd be married in a few weeks.

Surprisingly, N smiled broadly, pulling me into a tight embrace. I guess he wouldn't be having a heart attack. "This is wonderful! How thoughtful of you to plan our wedding for my return! I can hardly wait!"

I wouldn't call it thoughtful, but I'd go with it.

"The wedding planner's almost done, so the wedding should probably be in the next few weeks or so once everything is in order. The invitations will be sent now that you're back."

N snuggled into my hair as an affirmation. I could hardly wait, myself.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have to explain what song N was playing, do I? XD Actually, just to confirm which version I'm talking about, it's the second version of N's farewell theme from the soundtrack, except without the other instruments. There's also a reason why I chose Lilycove City as the place where N met that 'certain person', but since my poll is going in the favor of having a forum, I'll leave that for forum discussion.**


	22. Somewhere

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is kind of a random question, but is anyone good at video editing? Or do any of you know someone who is good at video editing? I'd like to know. Also, I recently got a skype, so if any of you want to add me, please do so! My user name is on my profile.**

* * *

"That was such a depressing musical. What do you think, White?"

"Yeah." I nodded, gazing down at my feet. "I feel so bad for the Alomomola that played Maria. She must've been so heartbroken when Tony the Floatzel died."

Austin leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "Don't tell Aurora, but I was about to cry at the end."

I snorted, nudging him in the side. "You want her to see you as all powerful and manly?"

"Shut up!" He playfully pushed me away as a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks.

Today was the day of my wedding rehearsal. Everything was set. The bridesmaids, Maid of Honor, ushers, Best Man, pages, flower girl, and priest were all chosen. I had been quite jittery that the real wedding would be tomorrow, so I decided to spend the day with Austin and Aurora, who had kindly taken the day off from work for me, to calm my nerves. We ended up watching 'West Side Story', which, to be honest, didn't completely help the situation I was in. I loved it, but it only made me think of two things that I absolutely dreaded.

Being the slightly more "modern" version of 'Romeo and Juliet', 'West Side Story' made me think of my relationship with N. The two opposing sides, _formerly_ in our case, fought endlessly. The Sharks and the Jets were like Team Plasma and I before the final battle; fight after fight after fight. Maria and Tony had met and fell in love at first sight; not exactly the same with N and I, but hey. They met secretly, professing their undying love for each other whenever they could. But in the tragic end, Tony's life was torn away, leaving the poor Maria in despair.

I thought cryptically for a moment, what if N and I ended tragically. I wasn't saying that either of us would die, but what truly frightened me was that somehow our bond would break one day and our lives would drift apart. I hadn't thought of it before, mostly due to N showering me with endearments at nearly every moment he could ever since he came back, but something was really pulling at my chest. What if N wanted a divorce one day? Every wife's nightmare. I brushed the thought off, dismissing it for pre-wedding jitters. N and I weren't like Tony and Maria. We'd be together forever.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" Aurora pouted, upset that she wasn't in on our conversation.

"Haha, nothing!" I giggled.

But that wasn't my only concern. My second was probably a bit more of an obvious one: Cheren. Somehow, all musicals reminded me of him now; there was that strange sense of emptiness every time I went to one without him. An inner turmoil had wound up inside of my gut. Since we weren't talking anymore, did I still need to invite him to my wedding? Of course, a large part of me wanted to say hell no, but did I really want that? Surely, Mom and his parents would wonder why I didn't invite him. They'd start asking questions, leaving me to explain that horridly awkward incident to them. No way was I going to do that, especially when I'd be a nervous wreck as it is. I ended up sending an invitation addressed to the 'Komor Family', much to N's distaste before he gave in and accepted my decision. It was something I hopefully wouldn't regret doing. I'd probably end up seeing him anyway even if I didn't invite him. The wedding was public and anyone could come, but VIPs got front row seats and all that good stuff. I knew that his parents would drag him over to congratulate me on my big day, so I'd have to get that squeamish feeling out of my system before hand. I'd smile and act like nothing was wrong. That's what I'd do.

At least, I hoped that I would.

"Hey White. Would you like to go check out the cake at the cafe? They should be done with the finishing touches by now." Austin nodded in the direction of the cafe.

Aurora's pouty face rose into a grin. "Yeah, he's right. Aren't you excited!"

I could almost see my face glowing, brimming with elation. "Yes! Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

My eyes became saucers the moment they caught a glimpse of the towering beauty before me. The crisp white wedding cake stood tall and proud on its many tiers. Creamy frosting weaved itself in intricate designs as they flowed over the sides. Little frosting flowers added a nice touch like the cherry on top. This would be _more_ than enough to feed the thousands of hungry Unovan and VIP guests.

"How are you guys gonna bring it?" Was all I could ask, not breaking my gaze from the cake.

Aurora laughed. "Oh, we've done this before. We have everything arranged, don't you worry."

To think I'd be the first to take a bite out of **that**. I could almost feel the sugar-high inducing treat pressing past my lips.

_RIIING! BRRRRING!_

My sugary fantasy was short lived as the alarm went off on my Xtransceiver. I had set a time for it to remind me to start heading back to the castle for rehearsal.

"Someone calling you?" Austin inquired, peering over my shoulder.

Pressing the confirm button, I turned back to them. "Time for the rehearsal guys."

Aurora and Austin nearly jumped out of their shoes. "Is it that time already! We need to hurry!"

Both grabbed my arms firmly and yanked me out the doors.

* * *

"Great job everyone! I think that about wraps it up for today. See you all on the wedding day!"

The wedding coordinator bid her goodbyes to the participants; Black was our best man; Bianca the Maid of Honor; Mildred, Shirley, and Aurora as bridesmaids; Austin, Martin, and Dirk as ushers; the best priest in all of Unova; and the children of grunts as the pages and flower girl. Mom had come as well to be my escort down the aisle, as well as the legal guardian who would sign all of my consent papers. She had been quite enthusiastic to sign, something quite strange of her. Maybe she had come to terms with Team Plasma, or was just a romance junkie like Bianca!

"Bye, honey." Mom gave a chaste kiss to my forehead. "I can't wait for the big day!"

Once she had left, Bianca came up to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sooo~ happy for you, Whitey!"

I could barely take in small gasps of air. "B-bianca...suffo...cating...here..."

Her arms slackened, beginning to swing back and forth as she rocked on her heels. "Oopsie! My bad!"

"What did you do this time, Bianca?" I spun on my heel, coming face to face with a sighing Black.

Bianca laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Black shook his head, pressing his fingers against his temples. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're gonna get going. Gotta rest up before the big day." Black took a moment to wrap an arm around Bianca's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "See you later."

"No wait!" I blurted out just as they were about to leave. Black raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "I'll walk you guys outside."

"If that's okay with N." Black motioned over to N who happened to be conversing with the slightly nervous Austin.

"N, I'm gonna walk them back to the entrance. Is that okay?"

N smiled softly, answering with a small nod before returning to his conversation.

"Let's go then," I cheered, dragging them both through the many halls of the castle.

We conversed about little things along the way, ranging from Bianca's newly bought dress to what we were planning to eat at the reception. Our small chatter echoed through the halls, dimming down as we neared the entrance. Before Black was completely out the double doors, he asked me something that made my blood chill ever so slightly.

"Did you invite Cheren? I know you guys had that fight and whatnot, but is he still allowed to come?"

Gulping, I gave a slight nod to him. "Yeah."

"Yay! Then you guys can start talking again! It'll be like old times!" Bianca acclaimed, clapping her tiny hands quickly.

Not like old times. Even if we did start talking again, I doubt that Cheren and I would ever go back to being best friends. There would still be an thick air between us, dividing the line that bonded us as best friends. It would never be the same.

I smiled slightly, trying to mask my distress. "Yeah, like old times."

"Well, I hope that gets settled soon. See ya, White." The double doors closed behind them, leaving me alone.

* * *

My feet were getting sore from all the running around in the castle. Funny, it felt like my first few days of journeying around Unova. By the time I'd hit Accumula, those irritating blisters were starting to form. Peeling skin was unbearable.

Back then, nothing was going on between Cheren and I. We were two simple best friends, fresh new trainers just watching an assembly alongside innocent bystanders. Completely innocent. How was it that my best friend had turned into monster right before my eyes?

Feeling the sores tremble beneath my feet, I took a moment to lean against the wall. Sighing, I slipped my heels off, kneeling down to rub the sores.

"Do you need help standing?"

My ears perked up at the almost too familiar voice. Slowly, I lifted my head, hoping that I was dreaming. But figure was all too familiar. Black hair was smoothed down, the same way that it was all those months ago. No contacts this time. Heart pumping rapidly, I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, the same feeling I had on that night. But my legs refused to budge and my feet stung too much for me to force them to run.

He came closer, stretching his shaking arm out to me. Hesitantly, I took hold of his sleeve, nearly causing my hand to retreat as if scalded.

"Careful," he whispered, supporting me just as awkwardly as I was grabbing hold of him. He leaned away slightly, as if having second thoughts about coming in contact with me.

He helped me down onto the floor so I could sit for a minute. As I sat there in relief, he stood tall, very stiff in his posture.

"Thanks," I mumbled, chewing my lip.

"You're welcome," he replied similarly, his head turned away from me.

A pungent air of awkwardness swept over the hall. It was just the two of us. The grunts were busy preparing for the wedding in the reception room, and N was probably still conversing with some of the wedding participants. We were alone in this uncomfortable little atmosphere.

"Cheren?" I called softly. I already wanted to strangle myself for making the situation more awkward.

He swiftly turned back to me, a look of utter shock adorning his face. "Yeah?"

"Why are you here right now?" Was this really how I was going to get over my squeamishness? If anything, it seemed to be backfiring.

"You invited me," Cheren stated rather straightforwardly. He seemed to wince at his own bluntness. "I came to watch the practice."

Now I _really_ felt like strangling myself. This was only getting more awkward by the second. Why did he have to come to the practice? This never would've happened. I could be back in my room, resting my feet right now.

"White..." Cheren paused for a second to shake his head, recollecting himself. "It's difficult not talking to you anymore."

I sat silently, lost for words. I wanted to leave, to run, to get away, to go somewhere far away from here. I didn't have an answer for him, did I? But for some reason, words were begging to slip from my lips. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. That's what my conscience was telling me. But then why was it so hard for me to tear up his letter? Could I just let go of what Cheren and I had back then?

"Why did I do that?" Cheren asked himself. "I lost you White, and I don't know where to find you anymore."

The tie that held our friendship together was forever lost to us. 'Best friends' was no longer a term for us. A simple strand, firm and unbreakable, still somehow linked us to the memory of it. Something inside of me didn't want to let go, no matter what Cheren ever did. That simple strand, ultimately forgiving.

Cheren took a moment to slide down beside me. He stared off into the halls, looking deep in thought. My eyes never left him, not even taking the time to blink.

"I wish I could find you again," he said wistfully, his voice more breathy than normal. "But it's stupid of me to think that would ever happen."

A sad laughter escaped his lips. I knew he was faking it.

"I'm sorry, too."

Cheren was baffled. "Why? It's my fault it-"

"Black and Bianca pressured you," I interjected, biting my bottom lip after saying it.

There was a slight gasp. He blinked rapidly, almost as if realizing something.

"You did something wrong, and I'm not entirely forgiving you but..." I hesitantly touched his shoulder. "I'm sick of all this. It's just not right. I hate having to be uneasy around you."

Surprisingly, Cheren wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. Stunned, I jerked away, leaving him bewildered.

"We're not best friends anymore," I reminded him, rubbing my shoulders to calm their tingling. "We're just not _not_ talking."

He blinked before nodding in agreement. Silently, he stood up and held a hand out to help me up. Despite this agreement, my hand still burned when coming in contact with his. Sliding my shoes back on, I took the time to shake his hand.

"Good luck handling the PETA king," he awkwardly joked, pulling his hand away.

"I really don't think you're in the position to say that."

The hall filled with our inappropriate laughter. It didn't matter how inappropriate it was, though. I was just glad that there wasn't as much distance between us. As much as I knew that he shouldn't be totally forgiven, I almost wanted to forgive him all the way. How stupid of me. Some piece of heart wanted to work against my better judgment, but I new better than that. Some things just weren't meant to be forgiven.

With a final wave, Cheren trekked down the hall in the direction of the entrance. He'd be back for the actual wedding for sure. Our next meeting, I knew, wouldn't be as former best friends, but as two acquaintances ready to begin anew.

* * *

"Are you ready, darling?" N placed his hand against mine as we sat on our bed. My feet were resting in a bowl of cold slush.

With my resolve with Cheren set aside, I started thinking about the wedding again. My teeth chattered at the very thought of getting married within the next few days.

"Of course. It's not like today was the _actual_ wedding!" I laughed halfheartedly. To be honest, even though it had just been a practice, I couldn't help being a bit nervous during it. It was my _wedding_ rehearsal, for goodness sakes!

"I know," he said softly. "It feels like it, though. Can you believe that the wedding is this week?"

"I know." I leaned my head back. "It's hard to believe."

N nodded, leaning his head back as well. "Not only will we be married, but we shall become king and queen."

Being queen of Team Plasma. It was hard to wrap my mind around that. Practicing the coronation hadn't been a part of the rehearsal. Hopefully I wouldn't die of nervousness during the coronation ceremony!

But becoming queen...what was it like being queen? Was it any different than being a princess? Would I have real responsibilities now?

"What's wrong, dearest? You look troubled. Is the ice too cold for your feet?" N gazed worriedly over the bowl.

Giggling, I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine. It's really helping my feet."

N grinned childishly. "That's good. Your feet need to get better before the wedding. We wouldn't want you to be impaired on a special day."

My cheeks tingled, a blush rising on them. It would be a very special day. It was the day that N and I would get married and finally k-

My mind blanked out for a second, then started up again with a realization. N and I were getting married, and we'd never properly kissed. Ever. The blush grew hotter, and I could see the tip of my nose darkening.

"Is something wrong, dearest? Are you ill?" He reached out to touch my forehead, but I halted him.

"N." I gulped loudly. My breathing staggered, my heart pounded against my ribcage, and every inch of my body grew hot. Beads sweat trickled down my neck. A spark of curiosity and want shot through me as I licked my chapped lips.

"Yes, darling?" He tilted his head to the side in wonder.

Another gulp. "You know...since we're getting married and all..."

"Yes?"

"I think we should...we never..." How could I put this?

"We never what?" N gazed at me apprehensively, taking my hand in his.

"_Kissed_," I muttered quickly, clamping my mouth shut. Oh, I hoped he didn't hear it!

"Oh," he blinked, seemingly understanding what I just said. I wanted to die. "You mean the kind that Bailey spoke of?"

As much as I didn't want to remember how much of a bitch she was that day, I made a noise of affirmation.

"I see," he said plainly. "Would you like to, White?"

I thought I felt my heart stop. Not a coherent thought passed through my brain.

"Would you? I'd like to experience it for myself."

He leaned closer to me, his nose just inches away from mine. "Is it like this?"

Nothing came out of my mouth. The mere thought of N about to...

"Y-yeah."

I took a deep breath just as his mouth pressed hard against mine before retreating back quickly. The slight feeling of pressure lingered on my lips for some time as I stared blankly at him. My eyes had never closed, not even for a blink.

N's entire face was glowing red. He brought a finger to his lips. "Was that...correct?"

I nodded absentmindedly when suddenly my attention turned to the open door of our chamber. Oh, how was I not surprised.

That same grunt who always caught us like this face-palmed. I heard him mumble something along the lines of "I need a vacation."

Composing himself, he sighed. "Lord N and Lady White, preparations for the ceremony are complete. Our coordinator requests your presence in the main hall."

As my blush of embarrassment subsided, I carefully slipped on some more comfortable shoes. N helped me off the bed, leading me to the door. As much as I felt very awkward, I felt a sense of accomplishment. I'd gotten over my nerves for speaking with Cheren and for kissing N.

Now all that was left was getting rid of those pre-wedding jitters.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to two very special people: animekittysakura and Squeaky-Chan93. Animekittysakura to make something up to her, and Squeaky-Chan93 for supporting me on skype and giving me inspiration. XD I hope this chapter didn't seem to go by too quickly for you guy. Thanks so much for over 1000 reviews!**


	23. The King and I

**A/N: I've gotten a few requests for editor, but if anyone else is interested in video editing and would like to help me out with a project I'm doing, please feel free to contact me. I really need some help! :3**

* * *

My breath staggered as I sat at the vanity set, staring absentmindedly into the mirror. I couldn't believe how stunning Mildred and Shirley had made me. Mildred curled my hair and draped half of it over my shoulders. Shirley, with her expertise in makeup, dolled me up even more so than she did on my birthday. Powdered pink blush sat sweetly on my cheeks, making me glow. The dress Martin's mother had custom designed for me draped over my body elegantly, the glittering gold fabric beneath the white sparkling under the bathroom lights.

Today was my wedding day.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought. Was I really getting married today? Were there seriously going to be millions of people all around the world watching me as I walked down the aisle with a bouquet in my hands? _Millions_. Arceus knew how many pairs of eyes would be locked on me in what would most definitely be one of the greatest moments in my life.

A deep, staggering breath. Dear Zekrom, I hoped I wouldn't make a fool out of myself in front of the _world_. I had to focus, do exactly what I did during the rehearsal, and say exactly what Anthea and Concordia told me to for the coronation.

I was really going to be a queen, wasn't I? I was going to be a married queen, ruler of Team Plasma. Under mine and N's command would be one of the largest pokemon associations in the world. No eyes would miss this glorious ascension onto the Harmonia throne.

Many new, _real_ royal duties would be placed onto my shoulders. I had to be a leader, and a good one, at that. I had to show everyone that I could help save pokemon everywhere.

And, I had to show them that I could be a good wife. All of this was for people and pokemon to live in harmony. Today, I would marry N for love and for the good of people and pokemon everywhere.

"Miss White, it's time." Mildred waved from the door, beckoning me over.

With a small nod, I pushed myself up off the chair with as much grace as I could so as not to ruin the dress. No more time for sitting around. I was about to become a queen.

* * *

"Ooh, aren't you excited, dear?" Mom held tightly to my arm. She would be escorting me down the aisle that evening.

I glanced at the long train of participants ahead of us. Bianca, who was busy gushing over how beautiful the Great Hall looked, stood at the front with Black at her side. Behind them were Mildred and Martin who seemed to be having a friendly chat. It was a bit odd that they would walk down the aisle together, seeing that Martin was already engaged to the countess. Luckily, she was kindly willing to give up her fiance for the hour until the reception. Shirley and Dirk conversed rather loudly, laughing away at some little 'lighten-the-mood' jokes to calm their nervousness before the ceremony. Aurora and Austin stood stiffly next to each other, giving shy glances to one another every so often. The ginger haired flower girl right in front of me had widened eyes as she took in every bit of scenery the Great Hall had to offer. Beside her were two helper Bellossoms, pokemon not native to the Unova region. The pages in the back tugged lightly at the train of my gown.

"Yeah," I answered plainly.

"That's good." Mom sighed. "I wish your father could've seen this day. But I know he's very proud of you."

I nodded. Daddy once told me he'd be there to escort me down the aisle on my wedding day before he died. Mom was with me in his place, but I knew he'd be smiling over me on this special day. He'd give me the strength to walk down the long path to the alter. He'd give me the strength to take up the crown and ascend to the throne. He'd give me the strength to become a queen.

Some sort of queue must've been given in the Great Hall, because Bianca began shushing everyone in the line of participants until a dead silence loomed over the castle. Not even the slightest shift in a seat could be heard.

A moment later, the blaring sound of a pipe organ blasted through the Great Hall. With arms linked, Bianca and Black lead the bridesmaids and ushers down the aisle, the flower girl trailing behind them as she scattered her supply of rose petals onto the carpet. The two Bellossoms twirled across the aisle, whipping petals around in their Petal Dance. Farther and farther they got until all I could make out were little specs of black and gold. I gulped rather loudly as the final notes of the first song played and a new one began. It was the song that queued the bride.

Cautiously, I took small steps out into the open area of the Great Hall. And then I saw them.

Thousands of people from all over Unova, maybe even the world, had their admiring eyes drawn to me. Long bleacher-like make-shift stands stood over the water, flanking either side of the aisle. I would've stood there blankly staring at them if it hadn't have been for my mother pulling me forward. I took deep breaths, trying to relax myself. Just imagine that they weren't there.

I decided to turn my attention to what was ahead of me. Bianca, Black, and the others stood in a semicircle around the alter. N was in the center close to the priest. As I got closer to them, I saw N's eyes glowing as he stared in my direction. Heat rose in my cheeks and I adverted my gaze, trying to keep myself from losing my cool.

My attention turned to what used to be our battle field. Instead of Reshiram and Zekrom, our VIP guests sat on the sidelines. From the back, I saw the countess and Martin's family blowing kisses in my direction. I acknowledged them with a smile. Cheren and his family also caught my attention. His mother cried tears of joy into his father's shoulder while Cheren gazed intensely at me. My eyes locked with his for a moment. He blinked, his lips curling into a soft smile. I blinked rapidly, suddenly involuntarily flashing him a toothy grin. He nodded, shifting his gaze back to the alter. I followed his gaze, now noticing how close I was getting. This was it. It was time.

N held his hand out to me when I reached his side at the alter. Graciously, I took it, looking over to the priest. The music had ended and the entire castle was silent again. The priest took in a deep breath.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of N Harmonia and White Ludvina in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife."

How funny that he would say that! And how true it was. We, the two heroes of Zekrom and Reshiram, were getting married not only for love, but for the peace of trainers and pokemon. We would use our combined power to help everyone live in harmony.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

"N and White, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

I gripped N's hand tighter. We had already gone through so much together. Many things had threatened our relationship time and time again. Though, I wouldn't say Bailey, herself, was a threat, but her revealing what happened those many months ago with Cheren had drawn a line of hostility between N and I. Maybe, more like distrust on the side of N.

But he came home and apologized. He got over everything, and now we were here, standing side by side at the alter. If N and I were able to get through things like the incident with Cheren and the fight between truth and ideals, we could surely get by anything that was thrown at us. Hopefully, it would never come to a day where a mistake between us ruined our relationship forever. For the sake of pokemon and for my love for N, I would keep that day from coming.

"N and White, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

N gently rubbed my hand with his thumb comfortingly. I gave him small glances, noticing how intent yet elated he was. His gray-green eyes sparkled under the many lights shinning upon us, holding a deep warm and passion within them. To think, he had been thinking about this moment since the night after our final battle. More than a year to wait to be married to me.

Just as we practiced, I turned to face N, placing both hands in his. He gave me a reassuring smile, gripping my hands tightly. I had been to a few weddings in my life, but I never knew how magical it was to state your vows to the one you love.

"Do you N Harmonia, take White Ludvina to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

The way N's face lit up made my heart melt. "I do."

"And do you White Ludvina, take N Harmonia to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Words couldn't describe how I felt at that moment. Feeling like my heart was soaring above the clouds was an understatement. "I do."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca squinting and blushing hard, looking as though she was about to explode from happiness. Black stepped over to us, handing each of us a ring. He shuffled back to his spot next to Bianca as the priest stepped forward.

N repeated what he had to to as he slipped the wedding ring onto my ring finger. The priest turned to me, telling me to repeat after him. The words were simple.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

As I slid the ring onto his ring finger, N whispered softly to me, "I will cherish it forever."

I blushed, knowing what was next.

"By the power invested in me by the Region of Unova, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Sweat trailed down my face, dripping off the edge of my chin. Here it comes.

"You may kiss your bride."

My eyes shut, so tightly that they could be welded down. I felt N's warm breath against my lips moments before his met mine.

The cheers of thousands of onlookers roared, echoing off of the walls of the Great Hall. Some chanted, some whistled, and some simply clapped. But their joy couldn't compare to the one I had in my heart. It really happened, didn't it?

I was married.

* * *

I stood before the priest with my new husband, the new **King** of Team Plasma. Atop his head was the shinning glory, the official crown of the Harmonia King. 'Arceus save King N' they had cried as the coronation began. N would make a fine king of Team Plasma. He had been a good prince, but now he would be an even better king.

But now it was my turn. All I had to do was the same thing that N did. Hopefully I'd remember what to say!

_"Sirs, I here present unto you Queen White,_

_your undoubted Queen:_

_Wherefore all you who are come this day_

_to do your homage and service,_

_Are you willing to do the same?"_

_ARCEUS SAVE QUEEN WHITE!_

Even though they had done the same for N, I was astounded to hear that so many people wanted me as Queen of Team Plasma. Was it just out of tradition? Most of these people probably didn't even know who I was until today. Did they really believe that I could do this? Sure, I wasn't the queen of an entire country, but did people have faith in me and believe that I would make a good queen for this leading organization?

_"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" _The priest asked.

I nodded to him. "I am willing."

_"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Team Plasma?"_

Another nod. "I promise."

_"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" _

"I will."

The priest picked up a set of bracelets from the table beside him, placing one on each of my wrists as he spoke.

_"Receive the Bracelets of sincerity and wisdom,_

_both for tokens Arceus' protection embracing you on every side;_

_and also for symbols and pledges_

_of that bond which unites you with your Peoples:_

_to the end that you may be strengthened in all your works_

_and defended against your enemies both bodily and ghostly,_

_through Arceus." _

A bond that would unite me with Team Plasma. And my enemies? That would be all those who abuse and release their pokemon. I had to stop them.

The priest then draped a long, white robe that matched N's over my shoulders.

_Receive this Imperial Robe,_

_and Arceus endue you with knowledge and wisdom,_

_with majesty and power from on high;_

_Arceus clothe you with the robe of righteousness,_

_and with the garments of salvation. _

Arceus would give me the knowledge, the wisdom, the power to help all pokemon in the world. Daddy? Are you watching over me with Arceus? Have you told him about me? Have you told him that I need his strength to become a kind queen who will carry out his will, creating a world where people and pokemon live together in peace?

A golden rod was placed into my left hand.

_"Receive the Rod of equity and mercy._

_Be so merciful_

_that you be not too remiss,_

_so execute justice_

_that you forget not mercy._

_Punish the wicked,_

_protect and cherish the just,_

_and lead your people_

_in the way wherein they should go."_

Be merciful, but punish the wicked. How would I punish those who hurt pokemon? Admonish them? Certainly not hurt them. Even though what they were doing was wrong, was it right to do the same to them? Was it right for them to suffer the way their pokemon did? Could I justify revenge? Or as Bailey called it, 'justice'.

I felt the cold metal of the Harmonia Queen's crown touch the top of my head. The crown slid down, resting on the tip of my ears. It was a bit big for me as the front covered a bit of my eyebrows.

_"O Arceus the Crown of the faithful:_

_Bless we beseech thee this Crown,_

_and so sanctify thy servant White_

_upon whose head this day thou dost place it_

_for a sign of royal majesty,_

_that she may be filled by thine abundant grace_

_with all princely virtues:_

_through the eternal Arceus."_

The priest motioned me to stand, leading N and I to our respective thrones. When we were seated, the thousands of guests rose from their seats, chanting for us.

_ARCEUS SAVE THE KING OF TEAM PLASMA!_

_ARCEUS SAVE THE QUEEN OF TEAM PLASMA!_

Trumpets sounded, playing a triumphant tune in honor of our coronation. The crowds sang, cheering for our glory. I could see the wedding participants jumping out of their seats, clapping furiously with the crowd. Bianca was nearly suffocating Black and Cheren with one of her one-armed vice grips as she waved with the other in my direction. Sweat-dropping, I waved back.

A hand grabbed mine, pulling me up from my chair. N raised his arm with mine. He grinned widely, raising my arm higher. I laughed, barely hearing myself with the noise of the guests. N and I were officially married and officially the king and queen of Team Plasma. Who knew what we'd be able to accomplish together with this new power?

I felt amazing. There we stood, hand in hand; the king and I.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is dedicated to all of my friends that came to Omnichan with me; KawiiKoneko, Satoshi-Kun7/Epic Yuki, Muffinz/Michelle, Cheren/Agustin, L/Anthony, Blanca, and all those awesome new people I met there! I'm also dedicating this to APCC, the greatest club ever! BTW, EpicYuki, Muffinz, and I won a cosplay contest together! XD Also, I give credit to the people who came up with the quotes used in traditional weddings and coronations. XD**


	24. Smile of a Queen

**A/N: Gah! I missed The Prince and I's birthday! It was on November 6! T.T But the cool thing is is that the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged BBT movie came out on the same day, so I guess that was a nice birthday present for it. XD**

* * *

"Congratulations, Lady White, on your wedding day," Caitlin cooed as she curtsied in respect for me.

I had to fight the urge to scratch the back of my head. After all, I was a queen now. It didn't matter that I knew her before I became royalty. I had to be proper. Instead, I reciprocated with a bow of my own. "Thank you."

She gave a gentle, toothy grin. Her honey bangs shaded her eyes as she titled her head to the side. "It was such a beautiful ceremony. I nearly let myself tear up at the end."

"I know! Such passion in the heart-felt vows that left the future king of Team Plasma's lips!" Shauntal's feather pen flicked across a blank page of that infamous book of hers. She wouldn't even put it down for a wedding, would she!

"Gah, Shauntal! Set that silly book of yours aside for once. This is a wedding, not a writer's convention!" I felt the hard, calloused hand of Alder resting on my shoulder in a fatherly manner. "To think you'd end up with the kid."

"Mr. Alder, I am quite shocked!" Caitlin shot him an annoyed glare. "How rude of you to say such a thing about her husband! Lord N has grown within this past year. Have you learned nothing of his accomplishments? He wishes to make up for his mistakes!"

It wasn't exactly true. Sure, N was pretty happy helping out pokemon, but it was out deal that made him do it. But, for all I knew, N had probably forgot we ever made a bet in the first place! Either that, or N realized that our bargain wasn't so bad after all. Either way, I didn't think it had anything to do with atonement.

Alder shrugged. "I'm just saying I never saw it coming, that's all."

Shauntal chuckled lightly. "Really? I could tell right away that something like this would happen."

What? That had to have been some kind of joke. When I first met Shauntal in the Pokemon League, I was definitely not planning to get married to N. How on Earth could it have been obvious that we'd end up like this?

She flipped several pages back in her book, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she recited, "Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice."

She closed the book, setting it down to her side. "Ah, conflicted love. I knew, when I first gazed into the eyes of you, White, the challenger, I could see those same flames. You and N; one whole. I knew from the moment I met you both, that you were bound to this story of conflicting love."

"B-but how?" Was she serious?

Her pointer finger pressed against her lips as she giggled. "The story wouldn't be interesting if the author explained everything, now would it?"

"Now, now! Don't confuse the poor girl! Let her enjoy her special day today. She deserves it after all she's been through." Alder gave me a friendly pat on the back.

Oh, if only he knew.

"Lady Caitlin," a man called from behind her. "I've gathered some refreshments for you. I've left them at our table for you. Please come. You look utterly famished."

"Of course, Darach." Caitlin tilted her head to the side, grinning girlishly. "It has been a great honor to witness such a beautiful event. May Arceus bless you both in your marriage."

With a wave, Caitlin linked her arm with Darach's as he lead her back to the VIP table.

"Aha! The unrequited love of a poor servant for his princess," Shauntal swooned before curtsying. "Enjoy your sweet love story, White, for the real conflict peeks its head in at the very end."

She was off to the VIP table before I could reply. Of course N and I would still have our little problems here and there. But what was Shauntal really thinking?

"WHITEY!"

I lost my train of thought as I felt a forceful yank on my arm. Obviously Bianca. My high heels scraped against the floor when she tried to drag me to the other side of the ballroom.

"W-what's going on, Bianca!" I gasped as I was pulled behind a pillar, out of the sight of any guests.

She placed a finger to her lips, shushing me. "Just look!"

I glanced over the side of the pillar, noticing the unmistakable features of a familiar gym leader. Cilan, the grass triplet leader of Striaton City, stood a few feet away, trembling anxiously. His cheeks glowed a dark red as he played with his fingers nervously.

Bianca pulled me out farther to see her good friend, Iris, at the refreshment table, pilling lots of fresh fruit onto her plate. My gaze returned to Cilan and I noticed his eyes were locked on her. His Adam's apple bobbed furiously as he took his first few, cautious steps toward her.

"Hey, there. Haven't seen you in a while." A young, blond boy slid up to Iris's side at the refreshment table, leaning his elbow against it.

"H-hey." Iris smiled nervously.

Cilan's widened eyes showed great surprise. The boy didn't seem to notice him and continued his little flirting act with Iris.

"Pink goes really well with you," he commented, admiring her dress.

"Th-thanks." She shifted uncomfortably, picking up her plate from the table. "Well, nice seeing you."

"Wait!" His hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Mind if I get a few pictures for my album?" He pulled a green digital camera out of his pocket.

"Um..."

Cilan just stood there like a statue, looking unsure of what to do.

"C'mon, Cilan! Go tell that guy off like a man!" Bianca cheered.

"Bianca, please! This is ridiculous!" I whispered, embarrassed by her antics. "Why did you want me to see this in the first place?"

Bianca squeezed her fist, spontaneously jumping triumphantly over to a startled Cilan. "Don't worry, Cilan! Bianca is here to help you win the heart of your beloved!"

"W-w-w-what!" Cilan stuttered. His entire body glowed a bright red.

I shook my head, taking the opportunity to slip back into the chatting crowd of guests. Bianca and her obsessive love for other people's relationships would forever be confusing to me.

But come to think of it, those three were like N and I in a nutshell; stuff always coming between us in one way or another, whether it be a minor thing or a major thing. Hm...was that what Shauntal was talking about?

* * *

I sat cheerfully across from N at our private table, taking little bites of the wedding cake to savor the sugary flavor.

"Austin and Aurora outdid themselves!" I dug my fork into the cake once more. "This cake is amazing!"

With a light chuckle, N gracefully cut off a symmetrical piece of cake and slipped it into his mouth. He gave a contented sigh. "It's very delicious."

He set his fork down on his plate. "Did you enjoy meeting everyone?"

Everyone, as N put it, was what he referred to all of the Pokemon League members, gym leaders, and Frontier Brains from regions other than Unova as. Meeting all of them had been quite a shock at first, seeing that there were so many of them. Each had greeted me formally, as expected. Caitlin even kindly introduced me to her friends from Sinnoh, including the lively members of the Battle Frontier. The leader, Palmer, joked around with his hyper son, Barry, who'd accidentally spilled his father's dark wine all over the clean, cream colored table cloth. The young, teenage droop-eyed boy, Thorton, held his head in annoyance at the loudness of his apparent girlfriend, a chirpy pigtailed girl who looked no older than fourteen. Two of the older women, Dahlia and Argenta, ended up drinking a little too much champagne and their booming laughter rivaled the clattering of the entire population of guests combined. Darach, the valet from before, apologized for their behavior beforehand, as he knew they could get a bit rowdy. Other than that interesting little group, everyone was pretty nice and decent.

I nodded slightly. "Yes. They were all very nice."

"I'm glad." N took a sip of his iced tea. "I'm very glad that you're enjoying yourself."

N blinked, looking a bit past my shoulder. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Miss White?" Mildred's soft voice called from behind me.

I turned around in my chair to face her. "What is it, Mildred?"

She blushed, seeming rather embarrassed about what she was going to say. "Martin went off with his fiance already and I don't have a partner for the dance."

Of course, there would be a special dance that started off with just N and I that would soon have the rest of the guests joining us in the center. Since Mildred was a wedding participant, it would be humiliating for her to be the only one without a partner.

I glanced around the room, searching for any guys without a date. No luck. The entire population of guys I saw were dates. And if I was missing any single guys, they were pretty good at hiding themselves in the crowd.

I was about to give up all hope, when I saw a lone guy standing across the room at the refreshments table. I recognized him as a new member of Team Plasma that N had hired only a few days back. He'd been assigned to some unit that I couldn't remember the name of. One thing I could remember was that he wasn't the most talkative kind of guy. Maybe Mildred, though not that talkative without Shirley, could lighten him up a little.

"How about the new guy?" I suggested. "He's over by the food."

"I'm not so sure." She bit her lip nervously. "But I guess I could give it a try if you think it's alright."

As Mildred made her way to the grunt, N stood up. "White, dear, the dance is about the begin."

I stood with him, glancing every so often at Mildred to see if she was making any progress. She seemed to be conversing with him, but I could see his expression clearly. N's fingers slightly touched mine, beckoning them to grab hold of his hand. I complied, lacing my fingers with his. The bands of our rings clinked together. Mildred had time to speak with him quietly while N and I danced.

N led me to the center of the ballroom just as he had on my seventeenth birthday, only this time there was no fountain in the center. The pokemon were scattered about the room with their trainers, getting together in pairs just as we had. Just like the time during my birthday dance, the guests grouped together on the sidelines to watch. We waited patiently until the fluttering of a flute filled the ballroom.

I held N's shoulder as he brought my other hand up to the level of his mid-shoulder. We swayed gentle back and forth to the rhythm of the harp playing in the background. The soft tune of the song gave our simple little dance an ethereal feeling to it. I felt as though I was an angel skipping joyously over a bed of clouds.

N's peaceful face made me forget the world around me once more. To me, the ballroom was an empty little room in Heaven meant just for the two of us. Contented, I leaned my head against his chest. Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to be swallowed in the music.

My ears caught the sound of soft steps nearing us and I knew the participants had joined us. Cracking an eye slightly open, I found Mildred dancing a few feet away with the grunt. His violet hair bounced ever so slightly as they did their own little dance. Mildred gave me a thankful smile before her gaze returned to him.

The guests and pokemon gathered around us after a while, dancing quietly along side us. My eyes shot open at the sight of Cilan dancing with Iris. Iris looked a lot happier with him than she had when she was with the blond boy. Iris and Cilan. N and I. Many things getting in between us, but in the end we end up together and happy.

I wished this happiness could last forever.

* * *

I lay silently next to N on our bed, replaying the memories of the reception in my head. The wedding ended with a huge bang after Dirk and his buddies broke out into a break dance during the final song of the reception. The excited cries of the guests would be a memory that I would never forget. The smiles on everyone's faces, the cheers of the pokemon, the merriment of all; I'd keep these memories with me forever.

I wouldn't forget the smiling faces of my friends and family as they left the castle for home. Hugs and kisses would be for my best of friends and Mom. Since Cheren was with his family, I decided to give him a sort of awkward 'first hug in a while' so as not to have them suspect anything.

Now that everyone had gone home, I was free to spend some quality time with my new husband. Now that I thought about it, this was the first time N and I slept in the same bed as husband and wife. Oddly enough, our first night as a married couple was not that much different than our usual nights together. N's arm was slung lazily over my torso. Puffs of air hit the back of my neck as he exhaled in his sleep. I placed my hand over his, smiling contently. I had always thought moments like these could last an eternity. How foolish I was.

This was just the beginning of the final years I'd smile like that as a queen.

_**(End of Part Two)**_

* * *

**A/N: This was shorter than I expected it to be. XD Well, I'd like to thank my good friends Kohmelo and animekittysakura for giving me some ideas for this chapter. You guys are the best! I'd also like to mention that I've gotten myself an editor! Thank you so much, G-Anne!**

**And just to let you know, the song that plays during the dance is "Arioso" by J. S. Bach. I found a sample of the version I like, but I can't find any full versions of it. :/ So if any of you guys can find the harp and flute version of it, please tell me!**

**See you all in part 3! And yes, there will be a part 3! It's not over yet, guys! XD**


	25. Tonight

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Truth is, I had to wipe the hard drive of my computer to fix something, so I wasn't able to use it for a few days. THEN, when I checked my flash drive where all of my files were backed up onto, The Prince and I wasn't there! I was frustrated since I had to rewrite all of what I had written for chapter 25 and finish the rest that I'd never written down. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

_**Part Three**_

A light heat stung the soles of my bare feet as I slid them through the hot sand on Undella Bay. The sun's rays beat down on my unprotected skin, causing unforgiving little red blotches to form around it. The scent of fresh, salty sea air filled my senses with a warm, nostalgic feeling. There was nothing like a day at the beach.

N had left home again on another 'business trip', albeit under better circumstances than the last time. This time, he had gone to Kanto to do his work, as problems with Team Rocket had started to dwindle, making it much easier to work with the citizens. He'd left soon after our wedding and had been gone about two years now, leaving me at home to run the castle by myself. Nothing too bad about it. All I had to do was supervise whatever the grunts did which wasn't much work for me at all. Odd. I'd thought as I queen I'd have more things to attend to. Even so, with what little work I had to do, I'd been surprisingly tired during the past couple of months.

I took a quick glance at the countess's luxurious estate that stood high on a hill in the far off distance. Martin and the countess had only just gotten married a few months back, but they had been more than happy to let me stay with them for a while. It was quite embarrassing to ask them at first, since I'd be somewhat of a third wheel to the relatively new couple. It was rather surprising to see them agree so quickly, but the feeling didn't last long. I was more relieved than anything. I needed to get away from home even for a little while, and being near the ocean was perfect for relaxation.

The dying waves caressed my heels as they crashed against the shore, calming the slight burning sensation that filled them. My eyes wandered over the never ending ocean line. For some reason, I was expecting N's ship to pass through here on its way to Castelia Harbor.

Sighing, I let my gaze drift over the waves. Was N on his way home already? And would his ship come by Undella?

Chuckling to myself, I turned on my heel in the direction of the countess's estate. It didn't really matter. I'd be gone by the time he got here.

* * *

A shriek escaped my lips as a wet towel came in contact with my skin. I jerked away at the touch, gently rubbing a burn spot on my shoulder.

"Miss White, you really shouldn't have been out for so long in the sun without sunscreen. Just look at what it's done," Martin scolded, placing the towel against my skin once more, only to receive a hiss from me. "I apologize, but this is all we have right now to help."

The countess giggled. "Martin dear, it's obvious that Miss White is only lovesick. She's been without a husband for two years now. It's no wonder that she been so wistfully waiting for his return." She turned to me with a smile. "Aren't I right, Miss White?"

Martin groaned. "Why are you promoting such behavior? It's like you want Miss White to have her skin peeled off."

Huffing, the countess crossed her arms. "You're missing the point, Martin. This has nothing to do with Miss White being in the sun too long!"

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"There is nothing wrong with Miss White missing her husband. I'm just saying that you should let her do what she feels is right for her. If standing out in the sun at the peak of the day makes her feel closer to him, then let her!" The countess ended with a triumphant pose.

Sighing, Martin continued dabbing my back with the towel as gently as he could. "I can't believe you; letting Miss White risk her health for the sake of her longing for her husband overseas."

The countess scoffed. "You men obviously don't know anything about a woman's emotions!"

A blush slowly crept over my cheeks. It was awkward listening to the two of them argue back and forth. I suddenly felt out of place in their conversation even though it was about me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come and stay with them. In a way, it was my fault that this argument started in the first place. The last thing they needed in their budding relationship was a reason to fight, and I just had to be the match that started the fire.

"H-hey, wasn't N supposed to be on the news right now?" I interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation. Luck for me, N was going to be on the news around this time and Martin and the countess adored watching him speak. In fact, I wouldn't have known about the newscast if it hadn't have been for the two of them informing me about it earlier.

The shock on their faces was enough to tell me that the heat of their argument had completely dispersed. They scrambled around the room, searching desperately for the remote. Once she found it, the countess hastily turned the TV on, scrolling through the channels until she got to the news.

_"-percentage of progress have you made?"_ The news anchor pointed his microphone at N. They were clearly on a ship, seeing as they stood on a deck and the ocean water was visible in the background.

N gave the camera a bright grin. _"Our decrease for abuse is 50 percent and for releases 48 percent. We've been making a lot of progress."_

Nodding cheerfully, the news anchor pulled the microphone back. _"Much progress, indeed. To think you've been able to accomplish so much in the past four years. Only twenty-two and you've already done so much."_

N's smile never faltered. _"I try my best to make pokemon and trainers happy."_

_"And you've been doing a marvelous job at it."_

Chuckling, N added, _"I have my family and friends to thank for the support."_

The countess, giddily giggling, gave my shoulder a squeeze at the word 'family.' I yelped, as her fingers had pressed a little too hard against a burn spot. After a guilty "sorry" from her, we turned our attention back to the TV.

The newscaster, looking as if he had just done a double-take, placed a hand on N's shoulder with renewed interest. _"Speaking of family, we heard about your marriage a few years back."_

"Oh, Miss White! They're talking about you!" The countess squealed, stating the obvious.

_"You came to Kanto soon after being married. Could you tell us a little about that?"_

Oh dear.

I could almost see the sparkles in N's eyes. _"I've been married for two years now, but it seems like no time at all. I haven't been home for so long, but I know that my wife understands that I have a lot of work to do. In fact, it was her that convinced me to do all of this in the first place."_

_"She must be pretty extraordinary,"_ the newscaster said, pulling his hand away.

N closed his eyes, looking like a wave of nostalgia had just hit him. _"She is."_

"Miss White! You're as red as a Cheri berry!" Martin laughed.

Gasping, I covered my cheeks with my hands. They were burning.

_"I know you two are still a bit young and you haven't been married that long,"_ the newscaster began, a somewhat mischievous twinkle appearing in his eye. _"But are you two planning on having kids any time soon?"_

The sound of the countess's high pitched squeal made me want to curl up and die. Of all the questions they could have asked him, why did it have to be THAT one?

Grinning sheepishly at the camera, N gave an uncomfortable chuckle. _"Well, we have discussed it before, but I'm not sure if she's ready for children. But I'm ready any time she is."_

I really wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. The countess's eager expression didn't help at all.

"So are you two going to have children, Miss White? I think you should! Right when he gets home you should-"

"NO!" I pressed my palms against my ears to block out what she was about to say. I knew what she wanted me to do, but it was too embarrassing to hear it.

"But don't you want children, Miss White?"

I liked children, of course. But having a child, myself? Was I ready for that? I did have some time to think about it during the last two years while N was away, but not much thought was really put into it. Sure, I'd like to have children one day, but did I want them now? Barely at age twenty?

Martin placed a hand over the towel on my back. "It's fine if you're not ready, Miss White. Just take your time to think it over."

I nodded. I was still young. I had plenty of time to think it over.

Sighing, the countess closed her eyes as she blushed. "I can't wait to have my first child."

Martin's jaw dropped, his entire body glowing a fluorescent red. He stuttered unintelligibly, glancing to me for help.

"Maybe you should wait, too," I laughed sheepishly, earning a small huff from the countess. "Martin doesn't look like he's ready for that yet."

The countess frowned. "I want children so badly."

"Just give him a little time to think it over." Like me.

Groaning, the countess let herself fall back into the couch. "I guess."

Martin gave a sigh of relief, mouthing a quiet 'thank you.'

_"Wow! We made it to Unova in record time! We should be landing in Castelia Harbor shortly."_ The camera panned over to dock where a group of fans and Team Plasma members were awaiting his arrival.

I guess he hadn't passed through Undella after all.

_"Would you like to let your wife know you're back home?"_

The camera was once again on N. Blinking for a second, he seemed to look hesitantly down at the microphone. With a slight shake of his head, N's gaze returned to the camera. He waved awkwardly. _"I'm home...White."_

Even though he couldn't see me, I gave a slight wave of my own.

"Why not go home to him, Miss White? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you after so long!" The countess suggested as she stood from the couch.

I nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. Thank you so much for having me over. I've really enjoyed my stay."

"It was our pleasure Miss White," Martin said, helping me up from the couch.

"Come back soon!" The countess added as she began to climb the stairs. "I'll get your things for you."

Two years without seeing N. Of course, he'd sent me letters as usual, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. I wanted to see him, but that thought of having children was chewing at the back of my head. How would I even act around him knowing that the birth of an heir now depended on my decision alone?

* * *

I paced quickly back and forth around our bedroom. In those three weeks that he'd been back, N hadn't left me alone for more than ten minutes. He'd been having ideas of visiting Johto within the next few months, so he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I guess he was sort of making up for the time lost in the two years that he'd been gone. As much as I loved my personal space, I was thankful for his efforts.

But my real concern at the moment was my decision on having kids. Weirdly enough, I wondered if having one would keep N from leaving for a while. I didn't know what to do. I wanted N to stay, but I wasn't sure if I was ready.

If N left, I'd have more time to think about it. Then again, if I found out I was ready while he was gone, I'd be agonizing over his return for years until he came back. But, if I decided to do it now and I wasn't ready, I'd be kicking myself for the rest of my life in regret. Maybe that was exaggerating, but even if I was happy with our child, I'd always have that little thing in the back of my mind forever reminding me that I hadn't been ready.

"Argh!" I was over thinking it, wasn't I? But what was worse? Waiting and agonizing, or doing everything now and regretting? Waiting and agonizing seemed like the better plan, but something in me was telling me not to wait.

I wanted a reason for N to stay with me, as selfish as that sounded. I wanted him to be there on the day our child was born; to see his smiling face as he held our son or daughter in his arms.

Besides, N needed a break from his work. He'd already gone to two regions with little time to rest in between. Staying home with his family was what he needed, right?

But when? When should we do this? I thought long and hard for a moment. Next month? I'd have more time to sort out my feelings.

I shook my head. No. He could have all of his plans ready to go by then.

Next week? No, I'd be thinking about it the whole time.

Tomorrow? No, I'd probably Torchic out by then.

Heat pulsed through my veins at my next thought.

Tonight?

My heart would explode from nervousness if we did this tonight! I didn't even have time to talk it over with N! Maybe I should wait till tomorrow to talk it over with him.

No, then I'd just keep postponing it and he'd be gone by the time I was ready to talk it over with him. Tonight. It would be tonight.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Taking a seat on the bed, I glanced over at the clock; just a little past 7:00. N usually ended his work day around 5:00 and we'd have dinner soon after. He'd sometimes spend an hour or so with his pokemon friends, which explained his present absence.

Having already showered, I decided to waste some time by brushing my teeth longer than usual. If my teeth were sparkling before, they'd be blinding now.

Still no sign of N. I was beginning to get anxious. Was he spending more time with his pokemon than he usually did? I glanced at the clock again. Only fifteen minutes had gone by. Where was he?

"Tonight," I whispered to myself. It would all be over and done with by tonight.

"Won't be just any night." I chuckled sheepishly to myself, remember my last visit to the 'West Side Story' pokemon musical with Aurora and Austin. "I'll see my love tonight."

I laughed. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Clenching my fists tightly, I stood triumphantly. I was confident. I wasn't going to regret anything. Tonight. I wouldn't regret anything tonight.

A creek in the doorway caught my attention. N closed the door behind him, shaking the stray hair from his face. He noticed me and smiled lightly. "You seem very happy, dear."

I nodded quickly. I was ready. It would all be done tonight.

Tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Don't get any ideas, guys. This story stays rated T! XD I have some little announcements to make, actually. First being, my friend Kohmelo has made a fan page for "The Prince and I" on Facebook, so if you have an account please join the community. He'll be having discussions for everyone to join. I think he'd really appreciate it if you left a comment! I have a link to the page on my profile.**

**Second of all, I've had this up for a while, but if anyone has a deviantart account I'm doing fanfiction commissions for points from as low as 3 points to 15 points. I'm doing Ferriswheelshipping commissions as well as other shippings. If you're interested, please contact me on deviantart. That link is also on my profile!**


	26. Searching

**A/N: Happy birthday, Squeaky-Chan93! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope you have the best birthday ever!  
**

* * *

"-So the brothers disappeared and were never heard from again."

Chris's eyes widened behind his clumpy green bangs. He, like his father especially, adored anything and everything that had to do with pokemon and mythology was no exception. This was my first time telling him the story of the brothers that fought alongside Reshiram and Zekrom. I could tell how mesmerized he was by it just by looking at his enthralled expression.

"That's so coo', mommy!" Chris shifted his position in my lap. His stubby little fingers clenched onto my skirt so he wouldn't slip. "What happen then?"

I chuckled to myself at his adorably kiddish speech. "Well, they say that even though no one ever heard from them, their great-great-great-great grandchildren are living today."

His eyes sparkled in excitement, his little five-year-old body bouncing up and down. "I wanna meet them! I can be fwends with coo' fwends."

Chris didn't know that N and I were the heroes of Zekrom and Reshiram and it would stay that way until the time was right. He would keep believing that the legendary dragons were in a deep sleep. As much as I was tempted to tell him the truth, I didn't want little Chris to think wrongly of his parents, that we hated each other or anything. The last thing I wanted was to see my own child crying over the false belief that his parents didn't love each other.

Patting his head, I smiled. "But you already have lots of great friends. Remember? There's Zoroark, Manny, Birdy, Batty, and Jessica."

Manny, Birdy, and Batty referred to the Darmanitan, Pidove, and Woobat given to little Chris by N who thought he needed to be raised alongside humans and pokemon so he could understand both of them. A healthy balance.

Chris seemed to remember something and pushed himself off my lap. "Oh yeah! Mommy?"

I blinked, wondering what he was up to. "What is it, honey?"

He stood up straight on his feet, trying to make himself more prince-like. His eyes stared intensely into mine with the most serious gaze he could conjure up. "I'm gonna mahwee Jezka."

It took a second to register what he said, and when I did I laughed. Jessica was, not only Chris's best friend, but also the three-year-old daughter of Mildred and Anthony. Not long after my wedding, the violet-haired grunt Mildred had met at the reception became friends with her. Anthony was his name. It was around the same time that I found out I was pregnant with Chris that he proposed to Mildred. It wasn't until the day of their wedding that I started to get to know the man Mildred so often gushed about in our daily conversations.

Anthony was a rather quiet man of twenty-nine years who lacked the slightest sense of humor. Even at his own wedding he sucked the fun out of 'celebration' with that perpetual poker face glued to his features. Mildred suspected it had something to do with the position N had given to him. The 'Behavior Analysis Unit', referred to by regulars as the 'Meta', was known for the typical silent and enigmatic nature of its members. Apparently it had something to do with the nature of the work being done by the unit; pretty much confidential stuff.

All of this I'd learned from Mildred, the only person I knew who ever talked about the unit at all. That is the only person other than N who'd given me a brief overview of non confidential information about each of the units that made up Team Plasma. The only thing I learned from him was that they analyzed the behaviors of pokemon, just as its name suggested. I hadn't thought of it before, but what was so crazy about pokemon behaviors that the information had to be locked away in a safe?

I brushed the thought off, my thoughts returning to little Chris's proposal. I giggled, looking him straight in the eye. "Really now? You're gonna marry Jessica?"

Chris tilted his head up high with pride. "Yes. We best fwends, so we gonna get mahwee. We ah ob-i-wi-ga-te'."

"You're 'obligated'? Who told you that?" Sometimes I wondered how a five-year-old could pick up the meanings of 'big words' so easily.

"Auntie Bee says she gonna mahwee Unca' Back. They best fwends a wong time." Bee and Back referred to Bianca and Black.

"So since Jessica is your friend she's gonna marry you?"

"Yes!"

I gave an inquiring look, playing along. "Have you asked her if she wants to?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm gonna."

With another little giggle, I kissed his tiny forehead. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

After agreeing rather proudly, Chris proceeded to play on the floor with the toy train he'd gotten last Christmas from Mom. N's old play room, completely refurbished, now belonged to our only son who was taking quite the advantage of it. From morning till night on weekends, he'd always be playing in his room. Hours and hours he'd spend with the masses of toys we'd given him as gifts over the five years of his life. Maybe it was because N had already begun teaching little Chris his core subjects at an early age. Chris needed all of that time on the weekends just to be a kid. I was kind of surprised though that N would take on the role of Chris's teacher at any chance he could. He never hired a private tutor for our son. Maybe he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his son to make up for what Ghetsis couldn't give him as a child.

"Daddy!"

I heard Chris's quick footsteps as he ran in the direction of the door. I hadn't noticed that N was in the doorway until now. N knelt down to Chris's height, throwing his arms out to embrace our son.

"Hey there." N patted his head lightly, cracking a grin. "Did you take care of the castle while I was gone, Young Highness?"

Chris nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, Daddy Highness."

N stood up, his gaze still on Chris. "Good work. I'll be taking over for you now."

Chris made a noise of affirmation before jogging back to his train set. I pushed myself up to my feet, making my way over to N to greet him properly.

"How did your errands go?" I asked, kissing the corner of his lips.

N made a grimace. "The same as usual."

"Not fun, huh?"

Every other day or so, N had to leave the castle to run some errands around Unova. It was usually stuff like meeting with the branches of Team Plasma that were stationed around the region or preaching to the public at assemblies. Odd, since N used to love talking to others about his progress and ideals. Was it just too much for him?

His arm slung around my waist. "At least I get to spend time with my family."

I leaned against his shoulder, my gaze falling on Chris as he lead his train around the winding tracks that curled around the room. To think I had a family of my own.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mildred burst into my bedroom, sweating water works as she panted. Her eyes were filled with a deep fear as they darted back and forth in desperation. Her entire body shook wildly as she clung to the handle as if for dear life.

"Jessic-ca. H-have you seen my J-Jessica?" she stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

"No, I haven't," I said, swiftly walking over to her. "Did something happen?"

The last bit of hope in her eyes diminished right before me. She brought her hands to her swelling eyes and bawled into her fists. "Miss White! My baby's gone missing!"

My eyes grew wide with shock. "Missing?"

She nodded into her palms, sniffing. "I took a nap after Anthony left to work, and when I woke up she was gone! I've looked everywhere! I can't find her anywhere! Oh, Miss White, what if another member took her?"

It was highly unlikely. N always kept tabs on everything his grunts did so he would know if any kidnapping happened. A kidnapping would've been resolved within seconds. As much as I believed that, I was beginning to think otherwise.

"I'll ask N to ask security if they've seen her," I said, trying my best to comfort her.

I was just about the leave the room in search of N when she caught my arm.

"No, please don't, Miss White!" she cried, clutching my arm tightly so I couldn't move.

"Why not? It would make it easier if-"

"No!" she interrupted. "I can't let Lord N know about this!"

Her grip in my arm tightened. "If Lord N finds out, then Anthony would loose his job!"

This puzzled me. "Why would he loose his job?"

"Anthony works in Behavior Analysis Unit, remember? Their information is confidential and only the most trustworthy are allowed to work with them. Lord N might think that if Anthony can't take care of his own daughter, he wouldn't be able to take care of the unit's information. Oh, I'm such a horrible mother, Miss White!"

So many things were rushing around in my head. Arceus knew what would happen if Anthony lost his job. He was Mildred's main source of income from the job he had. Mildred wouldn't be able to support a family of three with her paycheck alone. And I knew that N wouldn't want an untrustworthy person to be working in a unit that held top secret information. I didn't think I'd be able to convince him not to fire Anthony if he found out. Not while he was exhausted from his work day. It was bad enough that his errands were putting him in a bad mood.

Sighing, I placed my free arm on her shoulder. I couldn't let a friend in need suffer. "No you aren't. I won't tell him anything. But we need to hurry before anyone finds out about this."

Brushing away a stray tear, she gave a sad smile. "Thank you, Miss White."

* * *

Jessica. Where are you? Argh, I was starting to have a break down like Mildred.

We'd split up, each searching one half of the castle. No room would go untouched by me. I mean, the grunts had to let me in if I asked! I was their queen. It shouldn't have been that hard to find a little girl if I had that liberty.

* * *

I was getting worried. I'd look everywhere! Where was she? Jessica!

The world was spinning around me. I'd ran down endless hallways. One after another. Had anyone else realized that Jessica was gone? Did N know? Did the grunts know? Had the eyes of the security cameras caught a glimpse of the innocent ginger-haired beauty? Was Mildred's darling little bundle of joy gone for good? Why was I being so paranoid?

My gaze fell on the tiny crack of light emitting from little Chris's toy room. Jessica! She had to be in Chris's room! She just had to!

I swung open the door with all my might. Sweat dribbled down my face as my eye darted around the room in search of Mildred's baby girl. It wasn't until I noticed two pairs of eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Miss White?" Shirley blinked, her position on the ground next to Chris unchanged.

"Somethin' wong, mommy?" Chris tilted his head to the side.

I stood there silently, shocked. She wasn't here either. I'd been mistaken.

I shook my head quickly. "No, it's nothing. I thought Jessica was with you."

Chris gave a pout. "Hmph. I didn't see Jezka aw day. She didn't come pway."

I didn't even think about replying and sprinting off down the hall without another word.

Oh, no. What if Shirley started to suspect something? I mentally smacked myself. She was Mildred's best friend. She would've gladly helped her, too. But right now she couldn't. She was babysitting my son while I was away at the moment. I didn't need my little Chris to get lost either.

I kept running. Luckily there where no grunts around to see me like this. All I needed was for a single grunt to tell N that I was rushing down the halls frantically.

What if Mildred was right? What if someone had taken Jessica? I don't know why they would, but anything could happen.

Then I thought, what about Anthony? What would he do when he found out his daughter was missing? Would he be furious with Mildred? Would he be fearful like she was? Or would he still have that poker face plastered onto him?

A childish giggle rang in my ear, the noise coming from around the corner. My heart pounded in my ears. Was it her? Was it baby Jessica?

I peeked around the corner, my eyes searching every nook and cranny in the area. Sure enough, there sat Jessica on the floor, squealing as she scraped at the door in front of her with her tiny fingers.

"Papa!"

"Jessica!" As quickly as I could, I scooped Jessica into my arms. "Oh gosh, you're okay!"

As I cradled her in my arms, she reached her hand out the door she'd been scraping at. "Papa!"

I followed her eyes to the door. 'Behavior Analysis Unit' said the sign that stuck to the door. She hadn't been kidnapped after all. She must've sneaked after Anthony to his work station while Mildred was asleep.

"Thank goodness." I held her closely. I couldn't let my friend's baby and my little boy's best friend disappear like that. Just imagining how much they'd suffer without her gave me nausea. "You shouldn't run off like that, baby."

Then I heard it. A soft noise to my left, coming from behind the door. It was faint, but I heard it. A sound that I could never have imagined. It was there for a second and gone in a flash. But it stuck. Just one time I'd heard it and I'd memorized every detail of it.

A sharp, screeching squeal, worse than nails on a chalkboard. Almost a metallic sound. Like a car riding along the road without the rubber protection for the tires. That mixed with cracking teeth. It was a horrifyingly hellish sound. Nothing like any machine I'd heard of before. Except it didn't sound like a machine at all. In fact, it sounded alive.

Like the cry of a dying pokemon.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Yay, new characters! For once N and White's kid is not named Gray! I decided to give him the name Chris for a few reasons. Mostly it's kinda symbolic, but I'll leave discussion about that for another time.**

**So yeah, things have been pretty rough for me, mostly cuz I've been sick for the past month practically due to my allergies. I'm also stuck not talking verbally for the entire day cuz it's a test grade for a class. X.X **

**Anyway, for those who have a deviantart account, my friend EpicYuki and I have created a group that revolves around a pokemon fan series that was inspired by Pokemon Colosseum. For more information, check out my deviantart page! :D**


	27. The Meta

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, guys! I've been doing so many things that I never had time to write The Prince and I. Not to mention, I had severe writer's block for the past few months. I'm glad that I was able to get an update in. I hope you guys enjoy after so long! **

* * *

It had to be past midnight in order for this to work. Never had I once dreamed of doing something as reckless as this, but it had to be done. Something wasn't right and I had to find out what that something was. Something that involved whatever was behind the closed doors of the Behavior Analysis Unit.

Today was perfect. Almost too convenient for me. N was off on one of his shorter trips that would last a few days or so. He'd spend a few days in one city for meetings or assemblies, moving on to the next city soon after. He'd only left a day ago, so it was to my advantage.

But that wasn't the only miracle. N decided to leave on the perfect week possible. One day after his departure was Mildred and Anthony's anniversary. Anthony had taken the day off to spend quality time with Mildred and little Jessica, leaving him with no worry about his stolen key-card.

Not that he knew it was stolen or anything. Even less that he'd ever suspect his own beloved wife to have stolen it from him half an hour after he went to bed that night. Having already applied for vacation leave, Anthony wouldn't be needing his key-card for the Behavior Analysis Unit that he kept stashed away in the back of his bottom drawer beneath a hard copy of "Team Plasma: Rules and Regulations" under the nightstand.

"Miss White, I can't steal Anthony's key-card! And most importantly, why would you possibly need it?" Mildred had asked the day before. I described to her my experience that I'd encountered on the day of Jessica's disappearance. Her reaction was, to say the least, one of shock. She wanted to deny that the "Meta" had anything to do with the torturing of pokemon, but she still wanted to believe me, as hard as it was to believe.

"I know that my queen wouldn't lie to me," she said, handing me the key-card. "Please find out what's going on, Miss White. I want you to make sure that that's not really what they're doing."

When she gave me a worried look, I placed both hands on her shoulders. "Hopefully this is all just a huge misunderstanding on my part. I mean, I can't imagine that N would allow for pokemon to be hurt like that. But I can't just let this go unnoticed."

She gave a slight nod and bid me good luck before I turned on my heel to head down the hallway. Few guards were out roaming the halls so that was a bit of a relief on my part. Still, some lingered around corners, twiddling their fingers in boredom. But I couldn't let them see me, even if I was their queen. I wasn't usually one to stay up this late and everyone knew it. My schedule was ingrained in every guard's mind starting from day one. They'd gotten to know my patterns and wandering the halls stealthily was not part of any of them. I had to keep my presence a secret otherwise this whole mission was over.

My pace was brisk as I went down each corridor, only slowing down when I got to a corner where I'd peak my head around to see if there were any guards hanging around. None. Good.

I continued, only stopping by my own bedroom for a moment. I creaked to door open until there was enough light to see little Chris puffing out small breaths as he slept. I smiled, blowing him a tiny kiss. "Sweet dreams, little prince."

He slept on soundly, his entire body wrapped up warmly in a blanket with only his head peaking out from under the covers. I closed the door, leaving him to drift off to dreamland where he'd have no worry of the things his mommy would be getting herself into that night.

I rounded another corner, taking the stairs down to the lower level. The flowing waterfalls masked the sound of my bare feet against the cold marble floor. As I found myself at another corner, I heard muffled voices. Peaking my head around, I noticed a few grunts conversing outside one of the grunt rooms. It was hard to make out what they were saying as their voices competed with the rush of running water. I stepped out a little further, just barely enough so I could hear them faintly but still have a cover.

"It came in today?" one of them asked.

The other nodded. "Yeah. Fresh from the Shadow Triad. They got more from Ghetsis."

They had to be from the communications unit. But Ghetsis? What did he have to do with Team Plasma now?

"What did it say?"

The grunt shrugged. "The message hasn't been released to everyone in the unit. From what I heard though, they saw the King there."

N met with Ghetsis? When was this?

The communications grunt said something else that I couldn't comprehend then waved to the guard before opening the door to one of the rooms. I took the chance to sprint to the corner across from me while the guard's back was turned away. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to recollect my thoughts. N had met with Ghetsis recently? He hadn't said anything to me about it. In fact, it had been years since we last visited him together. I recalled the unpleasant experience I had when the man nearly choked me to death that day. I cringed. Never again would I go back to meet with that monster.

But the question was, why had N gone?

I shook my head. I'd find that out later. Right now I had to figure out what that noise was.

* * *

My hands trembled as I pulled the key-card out of my nightgown pocket. It nearly slipped out of my hand since a nervous sweat was already soaking my palms. I held my breath, silently pressing the card to the register on the wall.

The tiny light flashed green and a small click was heard. This was it. No turning back now. Hesitantly, I pressed the door open. Not a sound was heard. Not even the squeak of metal against metal on the door frame. Slowly, I slid through a crack, softly closing the door behind me.

I turned around quickly, taking in the chilling sight of unfamiliar machinery. Bright white flashing fluorescent lights on polished steel; long extension cords slithering across the floor, entangled amongst other cables in a web of plastic; the low hum of machines vibrating against the floor as they worked. All was foreign to me. I felt out of place in the highly advanced world of the Meta. As a queen in a soft pink nightgown standing in the Meta, I knew something.

I was not meant to be here.

I shook my head, taking quick steps down the stairs into the basement area. My feet twisted at the uncomfortable cold of the metal stairs. I had to walk faster, trying to keep my mind on what I had come for. My eyes darted around the area, only catching quick blurs of heavy looking machinery that sat still on some tables. The stairs had ended, but not the chilliness against my heels. My mind was wrapped too much in the chill that I was starting to forget what I had come here for.

A tiny click came from behind me and I spun around on my heel in a defensive position. My breath sounded louder in my ears. My heart pounded loudly as adrenaline rushed through my veins. Sweat trickled down my forehead, dripping to the ground.

Nothing.

I blinked, my eyes still darting around. Nothing. It took a moment for my head to wrap around the though, but relief soon wafted over me. Taking a deep breath, I turned back to the way I was going. After a few glances over my shoulder, I convinced myself that I was safe. I continued on.

Down a narrow stretch of a hallway, I couldn't help but notice the sites around me. Along each side were multiple rooms, each of a different habitat. To my left was a desert looking environment, sand covering the ground along with rock formations for pokemon to hide behind to keep cool. To the left, a jungle, lush with rainforest plant life, so humid that the glass was starting to fog up.

I walked a little further. One side was frozen over, blanketed over with fresh snow. A small hole sat in the middle of a frozen lake for water pokemon to surface if they needed to. Another room had a forest, alive with dozens of trees, perfect for nesting, protection, and food. A stagnant lake lay on the far side of the room. Not even the slightest ripple.

Next to each room I noticed some boxes attached to the walls. Next to the desert room, the box stated in bright green numbers "115 degrees Fahrenheit." One of the buttons on the box glowed a similar color, depicting a sun and a cactus. A thermostat for each room, no doubt.

On and on the rooms went, some duplicates of each other. Everything looked real and it was so easy to get lost in just the beauty of each room. It was a paradise for all pokemon. The perfect world for each and every pokemon.

I shook my head. This wasn't what I was here for. I had to keep going.

My feet trudged forward, further and further. I was freezing, I was getting tired, I wanted to leave and snuggle up under my covers. But I kept walking. In the mindless state that I was then, I went on. I had to find out what made that noise.

A few doors came into vision a few moments later. As I got closer, I noticed the familiar box on the wall next to one of the doors. Another thermostat. When I got closer, I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the screen. In bright green, "70 degrees Fahrenheit" stood out. One of the buttons glowed just like on the other thermostats. This time it was a picture of a door.

A door? 70 degrees wasn't too hot or too cold, so maybe it meant room temperature. Could there have been a pokemon in there?

I shook my head. No. It was probably just the regular thermostat meant for the staff. But it wouldn't hurt to look, would it? I'd already come this far. I couldn't just turn around empty handed with no clues as to what that sound was.

Hesitantly, I took hold of the door handle. With a click, the door opened and I sealed my eyes shut. I was scared. Scared that I had been right. That N was keeping tortured pokemon in this back room. N wasn't like that, but what could have possibly made that noise?

With my eyes closed, I slowly felt my way into the room. One foot went in at a time. I held my hand out, feeling for the wall. Once the familiar texture came in contact with me, I pushed myself into the room further. I was relying on my ears now for any sign of the sound. Nothing out of the ordinary. But something felt off. I wasn't sure what made me feel that way, but whatever weird instinct was taking over, it was sending chills up my spine.

And then I heard something. Not quite the same sound as before, but more of a low whisper, something more like a breath. My heart immediately began to pound. Was someone here with me? I couldn't open my eyes. Fear of finding out that I got caught was filling my entire body. My pulse quickened. My palms felt sweaty again. Was it all over? Had I been caught? Had I been wrong this whole time? Would I be able to laugh it off with Mildred and tell her that everything was okay in the end?

I opened my eyes.

All sound stopped. Time stopped. I wasn't tired anymore. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing or not. I couldn't feel my heartbeat. There was no shaking. No fear. Only numbness. There were no movements. Only silence. On the outside, my eyes drank in what stood before me. Inside, I was screaming.

Two giant, red insect eyes stared back at me. I couldn't tell what it was. A purple cyborg with the body of bug pokemon stared silently at me. Its long arms fell limp at its sides. Its head looked too big for its body. Some sort of cannon stuck awkwardly from its back, pointing straight at me. Was it some sort of defense mechanism?

It was then that I noticed the tubes that clung to its back. Fluids were being pumped into it. No. It couldn't have been a machine.

What came next shot a shiver up my spine. The face curled upward, the eyes never leaving me. It was smiling.

I couldn't pull my eyes away from the creature. The more I stared, the more I was drawn in. I feared this. I wanted to move.

But my body stayed where it was. I had to know something.

Breaking my gaze from the creature, I looked around the room for any clues as to what it was. Could it have been a pokemon that I'd never heard of? A sticker on the platform it was standing on caught my attention. Taking a step closer to it, I squinted to read the fine print. Too blurry. Another step. Then another. I was getting too close to the creature. That laser could fire at any moment if I got too close. I squinted even harder. My eyes did catch something.

_Genesect: Paleozoic Pokemon. Bug/Steel_.

My breath caught in my throat. This was a pokemon. I blinked rapidly. **This** was a **pokemon**.

Genesect opened its grinning mouth, letting out a metallic sound. That hellish sound that I'd memorized. This was it. This was what I had been looking for.

I felt myself fall to my knees. This was unreal. Team Plasma was hurting this pokemon. Analyzing its behaviors in the worst possible ways. I could see it in its eyes. The excruciating pain, endured for too long. How long had it been alive? What had they done to it?

My eyes caught another piece of text on the sticker.

_Legendary_.

This was a legendary! A one of a kind. This legendary, the only one of its kinda, was living in the dark depths of the Team Plasma Castle. Team Plasma, of all people, killing this poor creature. This living being. How could N let this happen?

My thoughts paused for a second. Unless he didn't know about it.

I had to keep myself from screaming out. I couldn't wake the other members. I ended up pacing around the room, trying to find an answer to all of this. Maybe N didn't know about this. N would never let something like this happen. This could all be some weird conspiracy on the part of the grunts.

I stopped. No, N would've known if something like this was happening. Besides, the grunts respected N, didn't they? Of course. They all loved their king.

But those grunts from earlier spoke of Ghetsis. Maybe there was a conspiracy. In that case, what were they trying to do?

Groaning, I leaned against the wall.

"I can't figure this out on my own."

My eyes drifted back to Genesect. "I want to help you. But if I let you out, where will you go? They'll know that someone came here. Besides, you're a legendary. I can't let you just roam off around the castle."

Then it hit me. Legendary. I don't know what came over me. This wasn't real. It wouldn't work. It never worked. I hadn't worked for Cheren and it wouldn't work for anyone else. But I did it anyway.

I wish to have strength for what I'm about to do.

* * *

**A/N: Took me long enough to write this chapter! But I'm glad it's done! **

**Well, it's that time of the year again. school's out and I'm going to two conventions this year. The first, Pokefest, is in a few days on June 9th. As the name states, it's dedicated to pokemon. I'll be going as Meloetta Aria form to that one. Omnicon 2012 is coming up on July 6th and 7th so if anyone's in Texas, make sure you go! I'll be going as Shiki from TWEWY to that one. I'll make sure to post lots of pictures! **


	28. He Who Started It All

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I was able to update, but I'm glad I got one in before the year ended. For all of October and November, I had no time to do anything because it was musical practice day in and day out with very few breaks in between. As much as it was fun to participate, I'm glad it's over now. **

**And along with some other news, I played through all of Black 2, and I have to say I might have enjoyed it even more than I did Black! XD And on top of that, I think I've got LiveCastershipping feels. o.o Well, enough of that. Hope you all enjoy after such a long wait!**

* * *

There was no way it could be avoided. It had to be done. And now I had done it.

Mildred's eyes were wide. Her lower lip trembled as her teeth clicked together quietly. Her palms were damp with sweat as I held her hands in the slightest hope that it would comfort her. She didn't weep. Not a single tear. No words were said, but I knew they were unneeded. I could see her unspoken words pouring from her eyes in a waterfall of heartbreak.

"Anthony knows. I know he knows about it. I'm sure he sees it every day." She tilted her head up to look at me. "Miss White, I could never even imagine him to be a traitor, but..." Her teeth clamped down hard onto her lip to keep herself from further admitting the fact to herself.

I wanted to tell her something comforting like maybe he never did go to that back room. Maybe he knew nothing about it. But I knew that wasn't true. He had to have known. He worked there every day so he must've heard the noise before. And the fact that he'd heard the noise and was keeping it from his own wife could've almost certainly proved that he was a traitor. But he cared about Mildred and Jessica, didn't he? He must've known Mildred's love and devotion for N and his ideals. Something so great as a moral, a belief, would have easily turned someone away from pursuing a relationship if it was something they didn't believe in, themselves.

I groaned. This was so frustrating. What was Anthony doing? What was the Meta trying to do? And most importantly, was N even a part of all of this?

"Miss White, you don't think he's against N, do you?" She gave me a pleading look, as if asking me to confirm that her suspicions were wrong. But how could I give her an answer when I didn't even know what was going on?

I shook my head. "I don't know, Mildred."

"But there has to be some way that we can find out, right? You have the power to find out everything, don't you?"

Sighing, I looked down at my lap. "Not really. I don't even have a key-card."

"But you're the queen, Miss White! How could Lord N not give you access to all of the rooms? And especially whenever he leaves for other regions. He needs someone to keep an eye on everyone, doesn't he?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, he does have the Shadow Triad and the Goddesses-"

Something hit me hard. Did I really just say that they had more power than I did? Well, it was kinda true that they were like the supervisors of the grunts and they had high positions in Team Plasma, but did they really have more power than me? I was the queen, wasn't I? How was it that the admin were in charge of regulating everything while I had less control than them? Sure, they'd been here longer, but what point was the title when all I did was supervise the grunts outside of closed doors?

Did N not trust me? And if so, why?

The thought of asking one of them about the situation concerning the Meta crossed my mind, but it would be risky to just go up to one, ask, and have them telling me that it was confidential, only to have them later tell N about my asking. I didn't want to believe that N didn't trust me, because why else would he marry me? But I wanted to make sure before I could deduce what he was thinking. Especially after what those grunts from earlier had said about him meeting with Ghetsis. One more reason not to ask the Shadow Triad.

"Mildred, do you know where I could find out anything current about Ghetsis?"

Mildred gave me a look of confusion before answering slowly. "Well, there's the record unit and the communications unit. But I doubt the record unit is as current. The communications unit is the one that finds things out quicker than they do since they're the ones that process information before sending it off to records." She paused for a moment. "Is there any particular reason why you'd like to know?"

I was afraid she'd say the communications unit. The only person I knew who worked there was Bailey and we hadn't exactly become friends during our time of mutual indifference for each other. Because of this, there was no communication between us at all for the past few years. It was the same minding our own business for so long that sometimes I'd forgotten why we had argued when we first met. I really didn't want to revisit those days of pointless fighting, but did I really have a choice? She was the easiest way of access to the information I desired. Besides, even if she did end up telling N that I asked for information, I doubted that he would believe her after all that happened before; ironic since I would be trusting whatever information she'd give to me. As poor as that did to back up my reason for asking her, I had few options to work with. It was either asking Bailey, asking the admin, or...

I shuddered, not even wanting to think of that last option. But if it came to be absolutely necessary to go through with it, I would, although rather reluctantly. But for now, I had to find Bailey.

* * *

My feet pressed closely together as I stood face to face with the door to Bailey's room. With a little help from Shirley, who had been so kind enough as to take care of little Chris for the moment, I was able to find my way to this point, but I was starting to have second thoughts about it. Sighing, I tried to convince myself that this was the best thing to do right now. With the bit of confidence I had in me, I knocked on the door.

The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard behind the sound of a muffled "coming." Her voice sounded a bit different, like she had grown out of that mid soprano shrill into a more earthy hum that had a more welcoming home kind of feel to it, rather than the old rambunctious tone that I'd been so familiar with so long ago.

Autumn leaf locks snuck out from behind the door that took its time to caress the floor without a care in the world. Bailey took the time to hand-comb her bedhead, yawning lightly before gazing monotonously at me. With a nod of her head, she greeted me.

"Good afternoon, you highness."

I was a little shocked that she didn't refer to me as 'girly', but it had been a couple of years now since we'd last spoken. I guess we'd just leave it as sort of an employee/semi-employer relationship.

Nodding back, I looked at her earnestly. "Bailey, I have a few questions for you regarding the communications unit."

"What do you want to know?"

I swallowed hard, licking my lips a bit before answering. "I need the most recent information about N's meetings with Ghetsis."

It was a bit much to ask of her, even if a few years had gone by without the bad blood running between us. It would take a miracle for her to say yes.

Bailey sighed, taking a moment to cross her arms and slowly lean up against the doorway. Her gaze went up the the ceiling. "That information is confidential." Her gaze met mine. "Even to you, your highness."

Although I knew that answer was coming, I was taken aback. Confidential even to me? N knew that I had to deal with Ghetsis before, so why would he be keeping information about him locked away from me? My stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of N having a reason to not trust me. Was it because of Genesect? No. N would never go against the teachings that he preached. I had to stop thinking that.

But in all honesty, I felt like I was fooling myself. Something in me told me that something was wrong and N knew about it.

I shook my head. I was getting worked up over something that I didn't even know for sure was a fact. No extra sweat should be shed for a simple hypothetical scenario. That's all it was for now. I was probably just going through some sort of marriage stage or something. But the curiosity itself was more than enough to urge me to keep pressing questions.

"Is there a reason why?" I decided to ask.

She frowned slightly. "It's always been like that. All the stuff on Ghetsis has been classified information since I started working here. Only the Shadow Triad had access to that kind of stuff, and I doubt they'd just give it to you like that."

So the Goddesses didn't have access to that knowledge after all. No surprise with the Shadow Triad, though. They were the ones bringing in that information in the first place. Though, as much as they were under Team Plasma's order, I couldn't help but feel that they'd always been loyal to Ghetsis alone.

"But it's really important. It's crucial that I get this information, Bailey. I need to make sure of something." I paused. "I know we were at each other's necks all those years ago, but I need this information."

She looked at me in disbelief, looking as though she was about to make a comment on my remark, but stopped herself before anything rash came out of her mouth. "This has nothing to do with whatever happened before." Her expression became disgruntled. "It's my job." She paused for a moment. "I have to do what they tell me to do."

There was something odd about the way she said that, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Bailey shook her head, stepping back into her room. A quiet yawn escaped her lips. "I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my nap. My shift starts in an hour." She muttered something under her breath that sounded like complaints over how she barely had any time to rest because of all the changes in her schedule.

"I'm working double shifts now," she said between yawns. "Security is tighter these days."

What?

I grasped the side of the door before she closed it. "What do you mean security is tighter? Are you saying it wasn't always like this?"

She gave me a look as though there where Sewaddles coming out of my ears. "Yeah? You've been here longer than I have, haven't you? I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Or maybe it's because you haven't work-" She caught herself mid-sentence. "Look, things have changed these past few months. Things just aren't the way they used to be."

Now that she mentioned it, she did look a lot different than before. Gray hairs were already sprouting left and right around the center of her head. Her eyes sagged with exhaustion, the dark circles very prominent like a fuzzy eye shadow. She looked a lot skinnier than before, her body lacking the ripe peachness of a healthy individual. Completely lackluster. In all honesty, I felt bad for her.

N. Is this really your doing?

My free hand clamped into a fist. "Then please, tell me where I can find information. If my hunch is correct, then maybe we can change things back to the way they were before."

Those ghastly eyes caught mine. She breathed slowly before answering. "I don't know."

I nodded. I was afraid she would say that, but I knew now what must be done. "I see. Well, thank you for your time."

She blinked before muttering, "Good day, your highness." And with that, she shut the door.

I turned away from the door and headed back to my own room to change into more casual clothes. A fine dress wouldn't be appropriate for what I was going to do next. I had to toughen up for hour ahead of me, because I was going to do what I'd been dreading from the start. I was going to meet with the person who I knew had something to do with this. The person who was the key to all of my unanswered questions. The man that started it all.

I was going to meet with Ghetsis.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! I'm hoping to end this story within the next few chapters. Not sure how many, but I'll be getting there soon! Hope you all can hang on until then!**


	29. Child of Truth

**A/N: This chapter was rather difficult to write since there was so much I had to say in it. Hopefully it turned out okay. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

N was coming back in one day. This was my only chance to get this done before he came back, because who knew when his next trip would be? If N really was part of some conspiracy involving Genesect, then I had to act as quickly as I could. Husband or not, keeping a pokemon under such harsh conditions could not be tolerated. It was especially so for N, because he'd always been for saving pokemon. This couldn't have been what he meant by our deal those many years ago. He'd agreed to rid himself of that ambition of separating people and pokemon. It wasn't meant to be like this.

In any case, it was still just hypothetical and I wouldn't know the answers to my questions until this meeting was over and done with. This was the only way for me to see if my fears were correct or if I'd just been deluding myself this whole time. I had to find out today.

I shifted my weight on the chair, focusing my eyes on the other side of the glass into his. The years did not show in his left eye. Full, bright red and ripe, it was, with the ambition that drank deeply from the fountain of youth. It would never die as long as he or his followers were around to carry out the deed. I could feel it in the chill that slithered slowly up my spine. The devil's caress. The rich red eye scanned over me, gliding up until they reached the ceiling. His careless gaze could have fooled anyone but me at this point, for I could see the maddening giddiness tucked away deep behind that eye. I knew it then. He'd been waiting for me. This whole time he knew that I would eventually come to speak with him. He'd calculated my arrival to this very day. I could see it.

"How's the family?" he asked with an uncomfortable sense of familiarity behind his voice.

"Doing just fine," I said as politely as I could. I had to make him believe that I wasn't going to break that easily. I couldn't let him see my fear.

"Good, good." He nodded. "How's Chris doing?"

I swallowed hard. He knew about Chris. It must've been the Shadow Triad keeping him updated.

Sitting up straight, I held my chest out, letting out a sardonic, "He's growing up finely without you."

The entire building went silent. The air conditioning just outside the room seemed to kick off right at the moment that the words escaped my lips. The chatter of guards outside the room ceased. Nothing could be heard but the low snicker.

"Your son is quite intelligent, I hear. It's no surprise since he's taken much from my teachings."

I growled. "What are you saying? Chris has never been brought here to listen to your garbage."

His lips curled upward. "Teachers do well to teach their students what their teachers have taught them. Even you, Hero of Truth, should know something as simple as that."

Was he referring to N? Was he going to try to make me think that N was brainwashing our son? How stupid did he think I was? I came here for answers, not silly mind tricks.

"Ghetsis, I didn't come here to play games with you. I need you to answer some questions for me."

He leaned back in his chair, an amused grin growing on his face. "And answer them, I shall."

He was still trying to get on my nerves, wasn't he? I didn't have time for this. I needed to get to the bottom of this mystery surrounding Genesect, and Ghetsis was pretty much the only person that I could ask about it. Granted, if he was just as cruel and disgusting as I remembered, he'd send the Shadow Triad to go and kill it once he found out I knew about it. I'd just have to be quick about my actions after this.

"There's a certain legendary in the castle. It's called Genesect."

Ghetsis crossed his arms, smirking before he cut me off. "Perfect. You're ahead of the game then."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I'd expected you to come with questions regarding behavioral changes in my son, but this news is even better."

He'd known about Genesect! I'd been right to think he was behind the suffering of that poor creature. But thinking I'd come because of seeing changes in N? Come to think of it, N did seem a bit less cheerful whenever he came home from one of his trips through the recent months. Though, it only seemed like he was simply tired from all of the work he'd been doing. It's understandable to be in a bad mood if you continue to push yourself through so much work. Stress was natural.

But that fact that Ghetsis had mentioned it concerned me. More so, his strange willingness to admit to knowing about Genesect brought greater concern. Sure, Ghetsis was usually prideful and overly willing to boast to the world his plans of world domination, but he did well to keep his ambitions hidden until the very end. But now he sounded as if it was the end and he was ready to tell me exactly what his plans were.

He laced his fingers together, resting his chin atop them, his smirk unchanged. "Now the question is, how did you acquire that knowledge in the first place?" His eye locked with mine. "Eavesdropping? An ally in the unit? Sneaking around in the unit yourself?"

I kept silent, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He let his hands fall to his lap, giving up on his one-sided dark humor. "Regardless of how, you obviously know enough for me to put my plans into action."

I jumped up from my chair, leaning closer to the glass. "So you really do have plans for Genesect! What are they, Ghetsis? Do you plan on killing it in order to make N suffer? Does he even know about it?"

Ghetsis sat still, unfazed by my minor outburst. "Yes, he knows about it."

A loud thump beat against my chest as a massive chill swept through the room, freezing the sweat that threatened to slip from my chin. My ears buzzed as a sharp note tinkled in a high pitched trill, back and forth between two piercing notes that banged harder and hard against my head. Back and forth it rang, my veins bulging on each side of my head, contracting and releasing back in forth in that same rhythm. I could feel the blood sloshing around in a mixer, spinning together with a slush of quick bursts of all the possibilities that his words could have lead up to.

N really had known. If what Ghetsis said was true, then there was a clear question that needed to be answered.

Why hadn't he done anything about it by now?

Ghetsis gave a triumphant grin. "We originally had plans to study Genesect a few years back before you and your little friends came along to ruin all of our hard work."

My hand clutched tightly into a fist, but no words came out of my mouth.

"He thought that he'd ended all the research regarding it when he made it forbidden for any member of Team Plasma to continue on with the project." He took a moment to snicker under his breath. "Little did he know that I made sure to keep the project going after your poor excuse for a battle. I assigned the job to my most loyal servants and to anyone whom them saw fit to join in the project, as well."

"The Shadow Triad."

His grin widened. "They made sure that he found out about the revival of the research that he'd thought he had put an end to. It was only a matter of time before he came to see me."

He wanted to lure N to him. But for what? Did he honestly think that he'd be able to talk to N like he used to when they were allies? He couldn't have since we had that incident those years ago in this very place.

His lips cracked into a grimace as he glared back at me. "Your presence didn't have to bring out that drive he has for the protection of pokemon. He's had that since the beginning, I'm sure you know. That anger that he held in his eyes that day that he came assured me of the one thing I had to know to obtain victory."

The grin reappeared under the dark shadow that loomed over his face. "He would do **anything** to save the life of a single pokemon."

I took in a sharp breath, knowing nothing good was going to come out of this. But one question remained in my mind. "Hold on. You say that N came to you right after he found out about Genesect. Why didn't he just release it then, Ghetsis? Tell me that." I looked at him crossly. "Your story isn't making sense."

To my surprise, he burst out into a booming laughter. My eyes blinked rapidly in confusion.

"You must be joking. Either that or you're quite possibly the least perceptive human being in existence." His laughter hung over the cell, the echo humming above his voice as he continued to speak. "I'm baffled as to why the great legendary Reshiram, Seeker of Truth, has chosen such an incompetent fool to be his Hero."

My teeth ground roughly against each other, so much that I almost felt a tooth chip.

"Even for a 'queen' I'm quite surprised. Can you honestly say that you haven't noticed that nearly half of your 'subjects' are under my control?"

What? That couldn't possibly be right! Team Plasma serves N and only N! This was just a bunch of nonsense coming from Ghetsis!

"Have you even once looked into the eyes of a single grunt? Most certainly at least half of them have shown you contempt."

Team Plasma had only shown me grief once and it had be around the time that Bailey was spreading the news about Cheren and I. But then again, I never really did pay much attention to how they looked at me before or even after the whole incident occurred. Sure, in the beginning they were respectful and acted the way you'd expect subjects to act towards their superiors, but I never really did look behind their eyes to see what they really thought of me. In fact, did I really deserve that respect that those grunts showed me? Admittedly, not trying to see what they thought was not the way of a real queen. It was just as N had said long ago about people and how so many never listened to their pokemon. Now that I thought about it, I was doing what he was always against, rather with people in my case.

I shook my head. Maybe this was just Ghetsis trying to confuse me or something. But even if that was true, there was still that possibility. Half of Team Plasma could be siding with Ghetsis for all I knew and maybe it was those grunts who were keeping N from releasing Genesect on his own. The Shadow Triad obviously kept tabs on him and without a doubt they would be the ones ordering the other grunts into a full on attack against the rest of Team Plasma if N didn't cooperate with their plans. The castle would be thrown into madness and I would be caught right in the middle of it. Team Plasma would lose all credibility from the public if it were to be known that there was disagreement and fighting between its members. N obviously knows that the Shadow Triad is still loyal to Ghetsis, so it would make sense if he came here to get answers from their superior.

"Whether or not you have noticed it is irrelevant at this point. It is happening right under your nose and there is only one way to stop it all."

His teeth shined brightly under the fluorescent lights of his cell. "N has taken in all I had to say in exchange for the life of that Genesect. No matter how much he may despise of me at this point, he has always been under my influence. The words that I have given him make too much sense for him to disagree with me. Indeed, the incomplete mind that he's always had played well in taking in the things I had to offer."

A gasp escaped my lips, my jaw dropping in disbelief. "You're trying to brainwash him again? You're the one making Genesect suffer! How could he possibly do what you want him to do when he's against your own actions?"

Ghetsis rested his arm on the table, propping his head up as his hand helped in pressing his lips into a half smirk. "Believe me, it's quite easy to do when someone is that desperate. Logic doesn't play a part when one is trying to protect those that they cherish. If I had to say, a dying pokemon is worth more concern than what I have planned for his wife."

I knew it would come to this. He'd been building it up ever since I got here. He wouldn't have expected me to come here if he hadn't had something planned for me.

"What are you planning, Ghetsis?"

His gaze went to the side, a bitter nostalgic air wafting over him. "The battle between truths and ideals took place in that very castle that you call home. Atop the highest tier stood two Heroes that battled to the death under the guidance of the two dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom."

Ghetsis paused for a moment to look back at me. "However, the Heroes had equal strength in their convictions that lead them to a tie in battle." His fingers laced together once more. "Now what does that mean to you, Hero of Truth? What does it mean to tie in a battle that is based around the strength of convictions? It certainly isn't the physical strength of your pokemon."

The words spilled quickly out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. "It means we had equal strength in our beliefs. Maybe both of us were-"

I caught myself before I could continue and I could see that horrific smirk appearing once more. 'Maybe both of us were right or maybe we were both wrong.' Those words kept playing in my head over and over until I understood what he really meant.

"It's difficult to tell who is right and who is wrong when the two beliefs pit themselves against each other and wind up with no outcome." That ripe red eye locked on me. "Why don't we try again and see who ends up victorious?"

My fists slammed against the glass. "You want me to battle N!"

"It's a very simple task. I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing some 'sparing' with you in exchange for the life of a _friend_." He chuckled darkly. "What's worse?"

Obviously death was worse than any old pokemon battle, but I knew that there was a catch to it. Whoever won would be the one with the stronger conviction. If N were to win, who knew what would happen? Even if Ghetsis kept his promise after the battle, I knew that he'd somehow try to accomplish world domination without N. With the Shadow Triad under his control and possibly half of Team Plasma, even a strong trainer like N wouldn't be able to take them on all at once. Ghetsis wanted power and he didn't need N once he seized control of the legendary dragon. All he had to do was get me out of the way and he would be able to do what he'd wanted to do, probably ever since N was born.

But it couldn't happen.

"That's impossible! N wouldn't be able to fight me with the same beliefs that he had back then. He and I made a deal back-"

"That deal of yours means nothing. Separating people and pokemon. Preventing abuse and the release of pokemon. Is there really a difference seeing as they are both ideals? He had a strong belief for one, and now he has a strong belief for the other. It makes no difference. You two will battle whether you want to or not. N wishes to save that Genesect and he will battle you and win in order to do so."

It was difficult to wrap my head around all of this. I'd been bombarded with so much from Ghetsis, my enemy at that, but something still didn't satisfy me.

"How do I know that you're not just trying to make me challenge N? How can I be sure that N really is doing what you want him to do? Give me real proof, Ghetsis."

I stood still in front of the glass waiting for an answer. Quiet wisps of his breath broke the silence around us in the lonely hall of cells. He tilted towards the glass barrier between us until his lips nearly grazed it. I leaned in closely, pressing my forehead against the cool glass.

His lips parted slightly. "Ask your son about the battle between truth and ideals and see what he's learned."

I bit my lip, turning toward the exit. I'd started to walk away from the cell when I heard him call after me.

"Children never lie. You of all people should know that, Hero of _Truth_."

I closed the door behind me without saying anything.

* * *

"You're gonna tell me the story again, mommy?" Little Chris's eyes glowed with excitement.

I knew how much he loved this story and it was a blessing to see him smile, but I couldn't form even the slightest grin. My baby boy was the proof that I needed to see whether or not Ghetsis was telling me the truth. It hurt inside to see him so happy about hearing his favorite story when I knew he was completely oblivious to that fact that his response to the question I had for him at the end would be the tell-tale for this so-called battle that Ghetsis was certain would happen. But I had to know now.

Little Chris snuggled into my lap as I lay my back against a large bean bag in the center of the room just as we always did. His sparkling eyes stared up at me, hungrily awaiting a feast for his ears. I took a deep breath and began the tale that had been the downward spiral that brought me into the ordeal that I'd been dreading to face.

"Once upon a time," as all stories began, "there lived two brothers that had been born to a most powerful king."

Tiny hands pulled at my shirt as ears perked up, eager to hear more.

"The king was kind, noble, and loved by all of his subjects. So naturally, his sons were loved just as much as he."

Noticing his eagerness brought him up to my level, I patted his head softly. He giggled as I continued on.

"For you see, the brothers were just as kind to their subjects as their father was. They built homes for those who had none, gave food to the poor, and made the kingdom a wonderful place to live in."

The story branched off into multiple stories of the brothers' adventures as they fought off evil doers and helped all the good people in need. All the while, little Chris sat silently in my lap, completely entranced by the tale. I could almost see his ears wiggling excitedly as they drank in every little detail that I wove together.

"But one day, on a fateful morning, the beloved king passed away, leaving his subjects to mourn for the loss of the man they treasured so dearly."

A frown formed on little Chris's lips. He was always unhappy whenever he heard about the loss of the king. He once told me that it was like losing his daddy since he was a king as well. I only wished at this point that N had become that same king who had done no wrong to his people.

"The brothers were forced to return home from their adventures to rule together in the place of their father. As the new rulers, the powerful dragon that their father had left behind was left in their care. With this dragon, they would be able to gain the power that the previous king once had."

And with this part came the reflection of the battle N and I had that fateful day.

"But the brothers were unsure of what to do with the dragon. The elder brother wished to pursue the truth, while the younger brother wished to pursue ideals. They fought day and night over how they would use the dragon, and one day, with a mighty roar of thunder and a scorching burst of fire, the powerful dragon split into two; Reshiram the white Dragon of Truth, and Zekrom the black Dragon of Ideals. With these two dragons, they fought each other mercilessly, sending the once peaceful kingdom into despair and chaos."

I shuddered, knowing that the climax of the story meant we were nearing the end. With every word closer to the end, my heart banged harder against my chest. I was closer to knowing the truth from my son and it scared me to know that answer was waiting for me at the end of this dark tunnel.

"As they battled for days, Reshiram and Zekrom grew tired and could no longer fight each other. Exhausted, they both fell into a deep sleep, becoming the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. When the two brothers saw this, they were stricken with guilt and they left the kingdom so the people didn't have to suffer from their fighting any longer. They took separate paths to opposite sides of the land and hid away the Stones for good so that no one would ever find them again."

Taking in a shaky breath, I let the last words of the story of the two brothers cascade down into the depths of the play room where only little Chris could hear them.

"So the brothers disappeared and were never heard from again."

Little Chris's soft clapping filled the room, but slowed down as he yawned, exhausted, laying his head against my stomach. It was getting pretty late and it was just about his bed time, but I needed him to answer that question for me.

"Little Chris?"

His eyes drooped as he tried his best to look up at me, nearly succumbing to sleep. "Yes mommy?"

I gulped. "It says that the two dragons fought each other and that they both became tired. It never says how their battle ended, though. How do you think their battle should have ended?"

He yawned once more before answering. "I think that...one of them shoulda won."

"Who?"

"The big brother cuz he's smarter. But he shoulda had Zekrom cuz Zekrom looks cooler."

I almost laughed at that remark. "So one of them has to win, huh? No tie?"

He shook his head lazily. "No tie."

My body shook in fear for what I was about to ask next. "Why is that?"

"Cuz daddy said so."

My hand flew up to my mouth. I had to force the tears back into my eyes. I couldn't let my baby see me like this. It couldn't have been true. Did N really tell that to our son? That there had to be a winner between the two brothers? I didn't want to believe the words that I had just heard, but I had to. They came from my own son. N had planted those words into our son's mind that there had to be a winner in the battle between truth and ideals. He really did want to battle me, didn't he? And all to save that legendary stuck in the Behavior Analysis Unit. There had to be another way in resolving this. I didn't want Team Plasma to lose all that they had worked for over the years that followed my ascension to the throne, but if there was going to be a battle, whether it be between N and I if we cooperated with Ghetsis's terms, or between all of the members of Team Plasma, loyal to Ghetsis or N, I was going to make sure that Ghetsis lost. I'd save Genesect and end Ghetsis's dream for good, and I had just the plan for it.

I scooped the sound asleep little Chris up into my arms and walked back to our room. Carefully, I lay him on his bed, gently tucking him in under the covers. Leaving him with a light peck against his forehead, I tiptoed to the farthest end of the room where he wouldn't be able to see the light of my Xtransceiver. My fingers drifted briskly over my contacts list, my eyes wandering over the names as I tried to find the ones I needed to speak to right now. I picked out three and dialed.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be posting a new poll on my page regarding the future forum, so please make sure to check that out!**


	30. Innocent Eyes

**A/N: It's been a while, but here we have it! As for me now, I'll be heading to Omnicon 2013 this Friday 26th. I'll be going as Henry from Fire Emblem, so if anyone's going, be sure to drop by and say hello! I'll be sure to post pictures this weekend so come check out my deviantart then! Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

My Xtransceiver rang at 9:00 sharp the next morning right as I was dressing in the bathroom. N's knuckles clicked against the door just as I placed the last bobby pin in my hair.

"Your mother's calling, dear." He sounded a bit tired and completely unsuspecting. This was going to go smoothly. I just knew it.

"Just a sec." I opened the door, taking the Xtransceiver from him and pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Good morning dear! I hope I didn't wake you or N up._" She looked over at N who'd leaned over my shoulder at the sound of his name.

"Oh, good morning, Grandma." He'd started calling her that affectionately ever since little Chris was born. "It's perfectly fine. We've been up since 8:00." His chin rested against my shoulder.

"Yeah we're pretty much awake. So how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while."

She grinned, her cheeks glowing a slight pink. "_I've been doing well. Everyone asks about you all the time._" Her grin grew wider. "_Speaking of which, everyone keeps asking about Chris, too. I was actually going to ask if he could come visit Grandma today so we could make some brownies._"

"That sounds great." I twisted my head to look over at N. "What do you think, N? He hasn't been out in a while. It'd be good for him to go visit family, especially since he only sees Mom on birthdays."

He lifted his head from my shoulder and said something completely unexpected. "That's a great idea. In fact, how about he goes to visit for this whole next week?"

I blinked, quite surprised. "Are you sure? I mean you've been gone for a while and just for him to see you for a few hours today?" As bad as I felt for little Chris not being able to see his father for longer, I was quite excited for the change of events. This would be going better than planned. Maybe N was planning on having our battle this week and this was just one of his own preparations. It would be best to keep little Chris away from all of this mess.

N nodded. "Chris needs to see his grandma more often. Besides, you know how much he loves to visit her."

I nodded back, turning to face my Mom on the screen. "Alright then. I'll go tell him right now. Does noon sound okay for dropping him off?"

"_That's perfect. It'll give me time to get your room set up for him and to get some lunch ready for when you all get here. See you then!_" With a final wave, she hung up.

Placing my Xtransceiver back on the bedside table, I looked back up at N. "Would you like to come drop him off with me?"

I prayed that he'd say no.

He shook his head, yawning a bit. "I have some reports that I need to share with the communications unit and the records unit. I'll go with you to pick him up at the end of the week, though."

I had to keep myself from crying. By the end of the week it would be over.

"Alright." With that, I went over to little Chris to tell him the good news.

* * *

_Three faces stared back at me as they patiently waited to hear what they needed to do. I focused my gaze on the face of my mother who visibly swallowed as she grew increasingly anxious. _

_"N's coming home really early tomorrow, Mom. I'll need you to call me pretty early to ask if you can keep little Chris for the day. It'll give me a reason to leave the castle. If he's had contact with Ghetsis since the time I spoke with him, then he'll suspect something if I try to leave the castle for no reason. If it's me that asks him if we should let little Chris visit you, it'll make me look even more suspicious. I want to make everything sound as natural as possible, and I highly doubt he'd think you'd know anything about any sort of conspiracy." _

_She sighed. "True. I do tend to get worked up over things like that and it's noticeable. Even now, I'm anxious about the whole situation. But I'll try to keep myself calm for tomorrow's call. I'll just be typical old Grandma." A light giggle escaped her lips._

* * *

"Grandma!" Little Chris sprung from the Unfeazant's back before we even touched the ground. His feet pushed him forward into an almost gallop as he rushed into Mom's warm embrace.

"Hi there, precious! How's my silly little Ducklett doing?" Her full lips began smothering him in teasing kisses.

Little Chris's laughter echoed across the open air of Nuvema Town for everyone to hear. A few of the neighbors that happened to be taking a stroll nearby gave affectionate waves to the town's unofficial sweetheart. I knew that everyone here loved little Chris. He'd be welcomed with open arms by everyone. He'd be safe here. The events that were set to occur soon needed to be kept from his eyes. Nuvema was far enough from the castle so that even the flicker of fire from Reshiram's breath from the highest pillar could not be seen.

Nuvema was safe from any sort of deal with Team Plasma. In fact, I'd even heard recently that the grunts stationed here had been taken out and sent back to the castle. Due to the secretive nature of all of the members in recent times, I wouldn't have known had it not been for my mother's watchful eye on them since they'd first arrived.

But the question was why had they returned to the castle? Of course, their king and queen were readying another battle just as they had years before, but were they really going just to watch? I mean, it was pretty understandable that they'd want to see an outcome of all of this, especially since it was almost a repeat of an event that pretty much changed their lives completely. There was just something about it that seemed a bit off, though.

There was one thing about this that was to my advantage, though. Nobody would be watching me.

"Come on in for some lunch, honey. You'll need the energy for today."

I nodded, trailing in behind the ecstatic little Chris whose voice continued to reverberate all around even as he took his seat at the table. Mom placed some chopped veggies and dressing on the table to snack on as she readied some plates of spaghetti with the long strands of pasta, fresh from the piping hot pot atop the stove. Little Chris had already gotten his hands on a carrot stick when Mom spoke from across the room.

"So how are the preparations going for this afternoon?" She waved away steam that burst from the open pot of spaghetti.

I took a glance at little Chris who was busy munching down on his dressing coated carrot slice. At his age, I doubted he'd care to listen into a conversation that didn't involve him. It seemed okay to talk with Mom about the plans.

"Well I know I'm ready at least," I said sheepishly. "I haven't really followed up on everyone else's training, but from what Prof. Juniper said, I'm pretty sure they're in tip top shape."

* * *

_I looked away from Mom and into the eyes of Prof. Juniper. She was the only person I knew who could do what I needed her to do as quickly as possible. I couldn't rely on anyone looking up numbers for Xtransceivers. It would take too long. Prof. Juniper already had the numbers I needed. _

_"Prof. Juniper, I need for you to contact Black, Cheren, and Bianca and make sure they're updated on the situation. It's pretty late as it is and I don't want to get caught or anything." _

_She nodded. "Of course. Besides, you need your rest if you're going to a have a training session with everyone tomorrow. I'd be happy to make the necessary calls for you." _

_I sighed. "Thank you." _

_"It's no problem, really. In fact, Bianca will be a cinch! Since she's my assistant, I'll have her notified in the morning."_

_That was a relief. _

_"Black's usually around as well, considering his and Bianca's recent engagement and all." She let out a little chuckle. _

_That was pretty much to be expected. Once Black had finished his rounds at the Battle Subway, Bianca had kept him tied down back in Nuvema. _

_"As for Cheren, it might be a bit more difficult."_

* * *

"What about your other friends that you've told me about? Will they be joining you?" Mom had already placed the plates at the table and was sitting across from me with an inquisitive expression.

I breathed a quiet sigh and shook my head. I wouldn't even let word get out to Austin, Aurora, Dirk, Martin and the countess. While I wanted to say it was to keep them from worrying over me, I'd always known that it was just too many people to take into the castle. The more people that I'd bring in, the more they'd stand out. They needed to keep as low a profile as possible if they were going to let loose a legendary like Genesect.

"I see." She twirled her fork into the spaghetti on her plate. "It is a pretty difficult thing; getting that many people trained up for such a huge event." She took a moment to take a bite of spaghetti, chewing it rather slowly as she thought. "But they'll have to learn about what happened someday."

I felt that all to familiar mother's gaze on me. Her eyes spoke the true words that she wished to tell me. But she kept her voice back, her eyes pleading silently to me so the one she truly meant the words for couldn't hear.

Little Chris's slurping of spaghetti strands lifted over the silence of the room. Specks of sauce graced his cheeks in a clump of salty freckles while a nibbled strand of pasta sat tucked away under his lip. His napkin, now in my grasp, pressed lightly against his cheek, wiping away the saucy mess. His right eye closed lightly as he giggled before going back to his meal, making another palette out of his tiny cheeks.

I looked back at Mom and nodded. She sighed, looking at ease before going back to her own plate.

Little Chris finished eating before the both of us and jumped from his seat to go get the ingredients for the brownies he would be making with Mom later.

"Hold on now, Chris. We're almost done." Mom laughed.

"I don't wanna wait, though!" Little Chris pouted, pulling a chair up close to the cupboard.

"Just be careful. Don't slip and fall." I bit my lip, watching to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"I won't," his muffled voice said behind the door of the cupboard as he reached for the flour.

Mom had already picked up my plate when I turned back to her. I stood up from my seat and walked over to her as she washed the dishes and rinsed the mixing bowl for the brownies.

"I'm gonna get going already, Mom. I'm leaving Unfeazant here for you and little Chris if you need to get anywhere quick," I said, placing the pokeball on the table.

Leaving the dishes in the sink, she drew me into a hug. After a peck on the cheek, she whispered softly to me. "Make sure everything turns out alright in the end."

I nodded into her shoulder. "I will."

Once she let go, I knelt down to little Chris's height and he proceeded to jump into my arms. "Love you, mommy!"

I kissed his forehead and then his nose. "Love you, too, little Chris. Mommy and Daddy will be back at the end of the week to come pick you up, alright?"

He nodded giddily, that ever present glow of innocence emanating from ever pore on his body. Unsuspecting. Unknowing. Just innocent.

A simple pat on his back pushed him back over to Mom's side where the two of them continued to wave until I'd closed the entrance door behind me.

Reaching into the purse at my side, I felt out Swanna's pokeball. From the red beam materialized my good friend; one that knew all too well the situation I was going through, because she was, too. How well would she fight against Archeops? If she felt what I did, she'd understand. I knew that she knew what we had to do.

"Ready, girl?" I held her up as she stood perched on my arm.

She squawked in acknowledgement, clamping her feet over my hand as she flapped her wings, pulling us both upward and over the trees of Nuvema. My gaze landed over my old house that shrank as we flew further and further away towards the summit of Victory Road.

When you're older, little Chris.

* * *

_"Alder." _

_He looked back at me with a knowing gaze. I could almost see the nostalgia behind his eyes. "I'm always up for a second round." _

_Alder knew what we were dealing with. He and Cheren dealt with it firsthand back then and experiences like that stuck. We'd do better than we did last time. Only this time, we'd have more people to help us. _

_"We need a secret place to train and plan for your infiltration. Since the castle is right behind the Pokemon League, it's not the best place. But I don't want to get so caught up that I lose track of the time. If I do, the castle is conveniently close by." _

_Alder sighed into his fist. "Yes. I'd usually pick a spot as far away as possible, but I see your point. The best option I can think of is Victory Road. The caves are meant for battles, and any commotion, if heard by Team Plasma, can be overlooked as typical Ace training." _

_I nodded. "Perfect. And could you get the Elite Four to help out? If we're found out, we need their power to back us up." _

_He gave a slight grin, winking. "Gotcha covered."_

* * *

A coolness wafted from the entrance to the summit cave of Victory Road. How this brought back memories to the day that brought me to where I am now. Over a decade had passed since my feet lay above the rocky soil that lead to the steps of the Pokemon League, and ultimately to my home, Team Plasma's castle. I pressed forward, sinking my body into the veiling darkness so not even a grunt overlooking the gardens from a high window could see me.

The cry of a nearby Stoutland caught my attention. A light yip followed by the sound of crashing into a wall came soon after. I squinted trying to adjust my eyes further. A Stoutland and a Cincccino came into view as three trainer silhouettes stood darkened behind them. One seemed to notice me and stepped forward to greet me as my eyes finally adjusted.

The sight sent me back a decade into a past I had forgotten. Deep blue eyes in a darkened room stood vividly in my memory. My blurred vision had only adjusted for a second to see them staring back behind loose bangs that strayed away from gelled back hair. A hot breath grazed my neck, exciting my blood as adrenaline pumped through my veins, screaming at me to run. Go. Go. Go-

"White." A voice snapped me out of that memory. The memory seemed to fade away into depths of the cave to be lost in the darkness as my gaze held that of the speaker.

Cheren scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Had he always acted like that? No. He seemed a bit more lighthearted than I remembered.

I nodded with a quiet "Yeah."

He sighed, wiping his forehead with the rolled up sleeve of his dress shirt. His glasses were gone like the few times I'd seen him without them, but I recognized him well enough. He'd let his hair grow out to his shoulders. He no longer sported his signature blue jacket, but he did retain the skinny jeans, albeit a different color. He looked so much different than when I'd last seen him, but even so, I could still recognize him a mile away.

Something seemed to snap in him and he motioned the other two silhouetted trainers over to his side. Two young school aged children stood on each side of him, a Lass and a Youngster. "These are two of my students that I brought over to help."

I looked over them. "That's right. Prof. Juniper told me you were a teacher." They looked very well ripened with journeyed out legs from travel and bold looks of determination. "She said it would be a bit difficult to get a hold of you since you're so busy working."

A laugh escaped his lips as he adjusted his tie a bit. "Well I made time just for you. And there's always time to make when Team Plasma is involved." He patted the backs of the trainers beside him. "These two and all of my students have be trained for occasions like these. I made sure to put everything I learned throughout my journey into their studies."

And then I noticed something. The moment his palms pressed against their backs, the two children beamed brightly at him. Their eyes glowed with strong love as they took in the sight of their teacher. They both leaned into his touch like he wasn't just a teacher. Cheren, too, seemed to radiate a fatherly instinct toward these two children who weren't even his own. The scene itself lasted for a short while, but the feeling was still there. That trust they held for him was something that had built up over the years of countless tutoring sessions and pats on the back. This was a totally different image from the far off memory that was now lost in the dark crevices of Victory Road.

This was the real Cheren before me. He wouldn't be lost away in the dark corners of my memory. He'd walk out of this cave into the light, ready to fight alongside me for the life of Genesect and for the rematch of Truth and Ideals.

I felt my cheek against his shirt and I soon realized what had happened. My arms were wrapped around his waist but my back felt untouched. We'd come from being the best of friends to the drifted to friendly acquaintances. I'd thrust a memory back in favor of giving him a partial second chance, just enough to settle our differences, but not enough to go back to the way it was.

But now I could see it. The same love these two had went hand in hand with the love of little Chris. Their love was proof that this was Cheren, the best friend that had been gone for too long but was still always there. They'd found the lost good in him. Little Chris held a strong love for N. Maybe that was proof enough that the N I'd lost to Ghetsis's plan was still here with me. We would save Genesect in the end and stop this foolish game that Ghetsis had been setting up for nearly 30 years. N and I together, along with all of our friends, would put an end to all of this.

"I need you for this, Cheren." I looked up at him. "Let's do this just like we did all those years ago."

He looked a little surprised, but a smile soon took over. "Of course."

The light of the entrance soon darkened. I craned my neck back to see the cause of the sudden eclipse of the outside light and saw the familiar silhouettes of spikes, an old cap, and bouncy hair.

"All in attendance." Cheren's voice carried over liked I'd never heard it before, full of confidence. "Ready, White?"

I nodded. "Ready."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! We're almost done so hang tight!**


	31. The Answer

**A/N: After nearly a year of no updates, I've finally finished this chapter! And wouldn't you believe it, I'm hoping to finish The Prince and I next chapter! Gotta make sure it counts! Hope you all enjoy the possibly semi-final chapter!**

* * *

A gust of wind tossed my skirt up slightly as I sat on the front steps of the castle. Not an ideal choice of clothing for a battle, but it would have to do. The grunts would become suspicious of me if I wore something more casual. Then again, maybe it would have been best to draw attention towards myself to keep wandering eyes away from the infiltration team. Then again...

I turned my head around to front doors only to notice the grunts missing from their posts. No one would have noticed if I was wearing something not so typical of the queen since no one was around to begin with. I hadn't heard them going back inside. Did something happen? Dear Arceus, surely the team didn't start the operation without me and got caught? Then again...

"They just went in a minute ago. I wonder what happened?" Mildred tapped her feet on the concrete anxiously, one hand securely in her pocket, obviously fumbling around with the key-card in her uniform pocket.

Mildred was still here with me so there would be no way for the others to have gotten into the Meta. And besides, there was only one way that they could get in through and that was the front door.

"Go and check to see if anything's wrong. Just pretend like you're getting me some lemonade."

Mildred nodded, slipping the key-card out of her pocket and into my hand. "Just in case Anthony finds out." With that she scurried off into the castle.

Sooner or later Anthony would find out. I knew that she knew this. But she wasn't scared, and even if she was I'm sure she would do the right thing anyway. She loved Anthony unconditionally, but that wouldn't keep her from saving Genesect. And poor little Jessica. She was caught in between two opposing sides. She and little Chris were one and the same. But while little Chris was safe and kept away from the fighting, Jessica would be right in the middle of it. Hopefully Mildred had found a way to keep her out of the mess. A child shouldn't be forced into watching their parents fight. I only prayed that her eyes would be as safe as little Chris'.

My eyes darted around the surrounding rocky terrain for even the slightest hint of a white tunic. Where could they be? I couldn't wait any longer.

Another gust of wind brushed passed me, blowing a cloud of dust my way that grazed the crook of my neck. On a day like this with Mildred gone, I felt very much alone. The air felt colder with no one beside me. Ghostly echos of the breeze filling the nearby caves of Victory Road seemed to whistle more ominously than before. I sat between a barren wasteland of sandy loam and the thick, cold walls of the castle.

Pure isolation.

It was clear to me. Only one person would face N today. No one would be holding hands. No one would be babying. Only one person would walk up to the throne of the king as the rest of the world looked on. Team Plasma. The goddesses. The Shadow Triad. Ghetsis' single red eye would turn his blind on the others to watch the battle of a lifetime. And only one thing would stand there before him.

Checkmate.

_LONG LIVE THE KING!_

My isolation broke at the sound of the voice from the heavens. I looked around in a daze. Was it too late?

"Mildred?" No sign of her anywhere. No sign of the others either. I was still alone, but that voice had been so loud and clear.

The breeze blew in once again. A stronger gust soon followed close behind. Rushing behind it blew in a clamor of cries and calls. Shrieks and claps whistled through the air in a confused rattle. Crashes and crunches harmonized with the multitude of screams that swirled up to the sky like souls bursting right out of hell itself. Chaos.

I felt my arms unconsciously grasp at the railing of the stairs. Maybe my body felt like those souls would drag me back down with them into the chaos. Would they? Would they keep me from doing what I needed to do? Was N going to be unattainable now that madness had ensued within those walls?

The doors trembled before me, no doubt feeling the same fear. Screams were getting closer along with a sudden crash. A trickle of water seeped from a small crack in the doorway.

What the hell was going on in there?

The sound of panting also seemed to be nearing from behind. "Miss White!"

I jerked my head in the direction of the voice only to feel relief at the sight of the infiltration team.

Shirley pulled herself up the stairs first, breathing heavily. "Thank goodness you're alright. We thought you'd been caught!"

My mouth curled awkwardly as I handed her the key-card. "I'm just glad you all made it here safely. I thought YOU all got caught."

I barely recognized Black as he stepped up next to Shirley, looking right at home in the grunt uniform she had disguised him in. "We thought we were when we heard that guy on the intercom."

"And lucky we weren't," Cheren chimed in with a scowl on his face, pulling at the collar of his uniform uncomfortably. "What was that anyway?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But something's going on in there." My gaze returned to the doorway where the barrage of noises continued to sound off.

Bianca now grasped tightly to Black's arm, shivering as her own gaze locked onto the door. Black slipped his other arm around her shoulders, patting her softly to calm her down. "We'll fight 'em together."

She nodded against him, looking over at me with determination. "Go get him Whitey."

Giving her a reassuring nod, I turned my attention over to Alder and the Elite Four. "I gave the key-card to Shirley so she'll show you the way."

Marshal cracked his knuckles promptly. "Thanks a bunch for that. But even if we lose it, I'll make sure we have a door into that lab, even if I have to make it myself. I mean with all that mess going on in there, who would notice?"

"Only as a last resort. We'll keep as close to the dark as we can." Grimsley tapped his fingers against the pokeballs at his side.

Shauntal seemed to look at me an assuring grin. "Get to him quickly, Lady White. We need to see this through to a happy ending together."

The ever introverted Caitlin gave a silent nod in agreement.

Alder made his way up to me, placing a kind, callused hand on my shoulder. Just like that day those many years ago on these very steps. "Let's go, girl."

Black was already dragging Bianca up the stairs with him as Cheren walked closely behind with his students. His hands pressed against their backs in that same way as before.

I wanted to get this all over with. I was ready to go with them. Nodding to Alder, I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs behind them. Alder's warm laugh rang behind me as he and the Elite Four shuffled over to the top.

Muffled screeches wafted through the door as Black and Cheren each took hold of a handle.

"On the count of three!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They pulled and the massive doorway heaved open.

What I saw was a sea of blurs. A kaleidoscope of purples, browns, reds, and whites all danced in a dizzying pattern of chaos. Grunts pitted their pokemon against each other, throwing their cries across the endless hallways. Patrats gnawed on the tails of foe Purrloins. A Krookodile rammed its massive tail into a Scrafty, sending it flying into fragile vases, only for the Scrafty to slowly rise from the shattered pieces and struggle on. Trubbish spewed acid into the faces of Woobats, making them drop to the ground as bright swatches of green glowed around their noses. Who were friends? Who were foes? Was this Ghetsis' half and N's half? Which ones were which?

As soon as a grunt lost, they would proceed to slam themselves into their opponents, crushing them into the thick stone pillars. Fists flew and faces fell to the ground. Fallen grunts tripped others over and continued their fight on the floor.

All of this...for Ghetsis?

A sudden force pushed me forward into the crowd of brawling grunts. The slightest sound of a muffled "Go!" in the sea of raging screams was enough to send me rushing down the hallway. My feet set themselves to autopilot, dragging me forward toward the first flight of stairs. A quick glance behind warranted that the others were no longer behind me. I was alone in this now. In my peripheral vision, I could see Bailey socking another grunt in the face. She had no time to spot me in the crowd as I made my way up the stairs to the second floor.

My body swerved around the corner, nearly tripping into the fountain against the wall. Two grunts scuffled under the waterfall as another tried to help their friend get out. Water splashed onto the carpet as the soaking rescued grunt gasped for air. As another grunt lifted his leg to stomp on them, a Liepard lunged forward, knocking him back into the fountain. The Liepard sank its teeth into the grunt's uniform, ripping away some fabric as it clawed away at the rest. I pushed myself off the fountain and threw myself up the next flight of stairs.

"What did you do with it!"

For a split second, Anthony came into my vision. His voice became lost in the gurgling growls of a Garbodor as it shot a thick stream of sludge from its tentacle arm. I couldn't see her, but the surprised sound of my name escaped the lips of Mildred from behind me as I ran on. It was the inevitable. Loved one against loved one. He really was on the other side. I didn't want this to happen to her, but it did. Poor baby Jessica. I only hoped that in the aftermath of all of this she'd be able to live a happy, peaceful life with both of her parents.

Their voices faded out as I reached the next floor. Just as a group of battling grunts came into view, I felt a strong pressure against my side. My lungs burned as they scrunched up. I gasped for air, trying to make out what happened. Glittering dark blue filled my vision. It wasn't water. Was I on the tile? Light burst into my vision as the pressure that was keeping me on the ground was quickly lifted off of me. A gloved hand slipped around my wrist, pulling me up to my feet. As my sight returned, white hair and a black skin tight suit began to take shape. A Shadow Triad member. At their feet was a hunched over grunt.

"The battle must take place. The queen will fight the king with no obstacles in the way." They quickly scooped the grunt up with one hand, pulling their arm back slightly before throwing them into the wall with ease. An agonizing hiss escaped the grunt as they passed out, crumpled on the floor.

The Shadow Triad member turned back to me. "We will take you to Lord N."

We? I blinked in confusion, suddenly sensing a presence behind me. Whipping around, the other two Triad members came into view. Each took hold of my wrists and in an instant, we stood before a crowd of maybe hundreds, maybe thousands of Plasma grunts, crying out a messy mixture of cheers and curses. The throne room felt even more massive than on my wedding day. It was even scarier now than then, as even though millions must have been watching on TV, all I had to do was recite a few lines that I'd practiced the day before.

Now? We had a practice of this event. Only it had been a decade since.

N stood at the further edge of the battle ground. The Shadow Triad let go of my wrists, motioning me forward. As I took steps closer to N, he slowly mirrored my movements, taking his place at the center of the room. I stopped in front of him, letting my right hand graze the pokeballs at my side. I wanted to glare at him for keeping the secret of Genesect from me. I wanted to ask him why he would betray his own wife and child for that monster. Why did you listen to him? Was it true that you didn't know which side of Team Plasma was loyal to you and not him? Were they just too powerful for you to handle? Did you not want to get anyone else involved and solve problems on your own?

My bottom lips quivered.

Why did you wait until now?

But nothing came out of my mouth. My voice stopped in its tracks as N stared intently into my eyes. His lips remained still, but his eyes and forehead scrunched up. He swallowed, tilting his head down a little, his gaze never leaving mine. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to tell me something. However, it was something that couldn't be spoken in front of everyone. I responded with a questioning look and he returned a knowing look, making a subtle motion to himself as if saying "listen".

"You know." It wasn't a question, but he seemed to be confirming to himself that I was aware of Ghetsis's plans and his involvement. "Why would you be here if you didn't?"

The cheers and curses ceased as N spoke. Pockets of whispers sprouted throughout the crowd as others hushed them.

Another look from N told me to listen well. "Hero of Truth, you shall speak the truth."

Was he trying to sound fancy or something? It sounded a bit funny, but he wanted me to listen.

"Who has come to fight alongside you with your pokemon?"

I blinked in surprise. Did he know about the others?

N seemed to notice my surprise, looking a bit baffled himself. He rephrased the question. "I mean, who will fight me in this battle alongside you and your pokemon?"

Now I was even more confused. "Nobody, of course."

N nodded. "So you know who will win this battle, correct?"

Whispers filled the crowd once more. Even they were as confused as I was. Surely N didn't think that playing mind games would prolong the waiting for the battle. Unless...he didn't want the battle to happen in the first place, too? But if so, did that make him an ally? But then again, he told me to listen.

I must've looked even more confused because N decided to speak again without an answer from me. "The Hero of Truth speaks the truth. You have spoken, correct?"

I have spoken? I gave him no answer. I never said who would win the battle. "What do you-"

"You've spoken the truth," he repeated. N gave me nod as if telling me I had given him the answer. But I hadn't. I'd only answered one question. I told him that nobody would help me in the fight.

Wait...N. Was he asking me...?

My eyes widened as I looked back up at him. "You mean-"

"So you know your answer?" I could see the giddiness behind his eyes even though he kept a straight face. He was glad that I understood what he meant. Now he was asking me if I would agree. If it was that outcome, then maybe Ghetsis could be foiled again. And since Team Plasma was taking sides, this could keep both sides in check.

However there was a risk to it. Maybe the plan would fail and madness would erupt again. But as long as Genesect was released, Ghetsis would have fewer options to work with. Maybe everything would work out in the end.

After all, everything worked out the first time.

I gave him my best look of determination. "Yes!"

"Then show me your truth! En garde, my queen!"


End file.
